Solidity
by NumberM
Summary: Yui had lived her entire life shrouded in darkness, tormented by invisible demons. Her demons would revel in her misery, and laugh at her tears, and not even a group of dedicated friends could quell them. That is, until a certain cerulean haired detective stumbled into her life, trying to change it for the better. [Fem!MCxNaoto Shirogane]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome to my humble fan fiction. Before you read please keep in mind that this is my first project, so it may seem rushed or worded weirdly, and that I am all for constructive criticism. Uh.. what happens now? I guess rape is mentioned, but not discussed, so I don't know if I should put a trigger warning for that. This takes place on rank 8 of Naoto's social link. I had started this because of the severe lack of genderbent MC stories for Persona 4, and I had a mighty thirst for YuxNao which there is also not a large amount of.. I guess that's it? I don't know what else I'd be missing. Oh, please rate and review! If the reception is good enough I'll continue working on this, until next time!

A thought occurred to Yui Narukami as she sat at the table that was a couple dozen feet away from the Samegawa river. Ever since all of this began, had she ever really felt that same kind of loneliness that plagued her before she came to Inaba? There were times of course. Like how she inadvertently revealed her sexuality, one of her most closely guarded secrets, to two of her best friends, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. Those two girls were the only ones at that time, outside of her parents and some people she had thought were friends, who then turned on her when they possessed that knowledge to make her life more of a living hell than it was previously.

Those two weren't the only ones who knew, not now anyways. Izanami, her persona, had urged her to be open with her friends, and she did. None of her friends, not Kanji, or Yusuke. Hell, not even Teddie saw her any differently for it. Rise just smiled, claiming she "knew from the beginning. You'd have to be senile to not notice the ways their leader was eyeing up her shadow."

Yui blushed when one of her closest confidants, the idol Rise, or, Risette, as the world called her, made that comment when they had sat at the Junes food court, before diving into the TV to bring the killer to justice. Mitsuo truly was a sick man. He saw everything as a game and his dungeon mirrored that, taking the shape of an 8-bit dungeon. The battle itself was hard, Yui herself getting hit by a strange attack, entrapping her in a box, where she experienced something she had never wanted to feel again; pure and bitter loneliness.

She was broken out of that cage, when a hand reached down from seemingly the heavens above, and dragged her out by force. When she came to, she was laying on top of Kanji, and he was laying upon Yosuke. The mental stress caused her, for the first time in her life, to break down, holding on to a man for support. The battle was seemingly on pause as she cried her eyes out. She was so scared- and yet so thankful that it wasn't real. Kanji, tired of getting his shirt wet, pulled her from his chest, a determined look in his eyes. No words were spoken, no words needed to be. Yui nodded, then blinked her tears away.

Now, normally that was an expression, but in Yui's case, where she had multiple different personas, all quiet when not needed, but yelling while in battle, it was all too true. Yosuke dubbed it "becoming leader." As Yui, normally quiet and prone to more often than not stuttering some words, was clear, concise, and held an air of complete leadership that the real one never had. 'Going leader' was heralded by a single, quick blink. After which her eyes would become a muted form of her normal color, dark gray. The real Yui was off resting, while her main persona, Izanami, took the helm.

The battle didn't last much longer after that. Izanami, the persona, personally delivered the final blow by ripping the head of the monster Mitsuo's shadow had become with her two Kama. That was the last time Yui Narukami felt the tight grip of anxiety on her body.

Until… until _she_ joined. A month after defeating Mitsuo, the Investigation Team had to go back into the TV world to save the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane. Her dungeon was like a secret base out of one of those kid's TV shows that aired every morning. The way to Naoto and his shadow was confusing, and almost deadly. Chie had to be saved from the brink of death multiple times when she was taken too much damage. "Why the heck do these shadows know how to _self destruct_?! What is this, Pokemon!?" She exclaimed, after her third time going down.

Yui felt sorry for her, and decided to treat her to a beef bowl at Aiya's as a sorry for making her go through what she did. Finally, after beating a large robot that guarded the way to the final keycard, they were ready to face whatever Shadow Naoto held in store…

...Only to see that Naoto, looking not very amused, was standing beside his shadow. Oh, right, Yui almost forgot. For the longest time, everyone had thought Naoto was male. Hell, Naoto is a very masculine name, his voice was deep, and there was nothing in the chest area to warrant any suspicion of being the opposite sex. So, you can imagine everyone's surprise, especially Kanji's, who held the biggest crush on Naoto, despite for the longest time, walking, talking, looking, and acting like a man, when it was discovered that Naoto, not wanting to be discriminated because of her sex, started binding her chest, and spoke in a deeper voice.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't fair to Kanji that Yui had _also_ kind of developed a small crush on the Detective Prince. She had assured herself it would stay just that, a small crush, an infatuation to never be realized. And Yui was okay with that. But as time went on, Naoto had enlisted Yui's help with a small case. It seems someone had broken into her family home and stole various things of hers, and the only clues that would be left, were cards that led to the locations of the missing items. The first card was blank at first, and after deciding to let it rest, Naoto would make small talk with Yui.

As time went by, they found more and more cards, tracked down where they were bought from, and eventually found a couple of the missing items, but not after being sidetracked by a student sliding a love letter into Naoto's show locker. Yui won't admit this to anyone yet, but she was sad when Naoto said she would triturate the letter without even reading it. The more time the two spent together, the more that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. She was trying to unlock Naoto's true potential, just like she had done with all her other friends but… She didn't understand. Her brow furrowed. What was this weird feeling she had every time she was close to Naoto. When she had burned that first card after finding the second, Yui couldn't help but to feel her cheeks heat up when she saw how happy Naoto had been to find it was indeed invisible ink.

She had told herself she wasn't going to get close… She had told herself that Kanji deserved her more than she did, but then… Why, after running a scenario through her head, where Kanji and Naoto ending up together… did she feel so empty? Why, when she saw the embarrassed look on Naoto's face when she told her about making the detective badge as a child, did she want to _swoon_? " _You've broken your promise,"_ Izanami whispered in her ear. Her heart thumped in her ears as Naoto told her that she needed the silver-haired teen to solve this case. " _You've fallen for her."_ Another persona spoke up. She didn't remember which persona it was. It sounded like Pyro Jack, but she had long ago sent him into the sea of her heart. She barely registered herself saying something that made Naoto have a surprised blush on her face.

" _You don't deserve her… She belongs with that brute…"_ Alice, the only persona of the Death Arcana she wielded, spoke up. Her creepy voice echoing through her skull, sending shivers down her spine.

The others had it lucky, having one persona to contend with. She wasn't even sure if the others could have conversations with theirs. But Yui, if she focussed she could _see_ all of her personas around her. Izanami sat in front of her, one Kama on the table, the other twirling idly in her hand. King Frost was in the distance. He never spoke. Alice standing off to the side, holding her teddy bear, its head ripped from the body, smiled. " _You don't deserve anyone, who could ever possibly love someone like you?"_

Yui was about to refute that, when she was snapped out of her reverie from her phone buzzing. She looked up; all of her personas were gone, and in her head, they were all quiet… It was an alarm she set for herself. Today was the day they finally caught the Phantom Thief, whoever he may be. This was possibly her last chance to make her feelings known to the blue-haired detective. She had tried in the past to slip hints to the other girl about herself. Like when she had told Naoto she was glad she was a girl, she followed up with "Sometimes I feel like I should have been born a man too… But I think that, whatever put us here for whatever reason, it intended challenges for us to grow. Like what gender we love..." You get the idea. Needless to say it went over the girl's head, as she was too surprised that Yui had suggested it was a good thing Naoto was born a girl.

After that, she had told Naoto about her childhood, and how… painfully lonely it was… She didn't cry, she hadn't since Kanji and Yosuke saved her those months ago. But she had felt that she needed Naoto to know. After solving another riddle with Naoto, Yui got a look into the detective's childhood. It turns out that Naoto, like Yui, was alone too. When she was growing up, she saw herself not as man or woman, but as a detective. She urged Naoto that she shouldn't be afraid of undergoing changes, and she smiled at that. It was at the behest of Naoto that she opened up more about herself, how her mother and father were almost always working, only being home for around 30 minutes before heading back to work. But she never touched on her sexuality. She would tell her when she was ready, ready for the most likely outcome, being rejected by, what could be called by then her first true love.

Her phone buzzed again. It was a message, "SHOPPING DISTRICT, NOW. I THINK I AM READY TO END THIS CASE FOR GOOD." Yui sighed, she had to get used to Naoto's… straightforward text speech, along with the fact she was always typing in all capitals. She took a last swig of her drink, before throwing it away and heading towards the shopping district.

Naoto explained that she had talked to the general store owner and found out that the cards had been bought from there, and that just a few hours ago she had seen him again. They were so close to wrapping this up. The clue Naoto had was that he would hide the next item in a place that he wouldn't be seen. And she knew just the place.

The walk to the Tatsuhime shrine was short, and, as they walked further in, Naoto saw a man dressed in a suit standing at one of the small side areas. She ran to him and called out to him, surprising him into turning around, showing what he had in his hand...

Yui's mind went into overdrive at the sight of the knife the man held in his hand. Normally, she would let Izanami or one of her other personas handle this, but there was no time! Naoto was in danger, there might not be enough time to blink. "Senpai?!"

Yui stood in front of Naoto, eyes staring daggers at the man holding the knife. She didn't even realize she had moved, but Naoto's surprised cry woke her up. "Senpai! There's no need for alarm, it's only a toy!"

Wait… A toy? Yui turned back to Naoto, and in confusion, the man dropped the knife and ran away. The blue-haired girl walked quietly over to it and picked it up. "I knew it, It's another one of the detective tools I made as a child."

Yui felt smaller than she had ever felt before. She had fucked up the operation _royally,_ and she was waiting to be told to leave, to get out of her sight… But that didn't come. "It's a knife shaped radio... A toy…"

Naoto let out a frustrated growl, and threw her hat down. "But even so, what if that knife had been real, Senpai?! What would we have done if you got sent into the hospital, _or worse?!_ "

The words stung Yui to hear them, but she knew she deserved them. Somewhere in her head, Alice was smiling. "I get you're still in shock over what happened to Nanako-chan, but that doesn't mean it will happen to us!" Yui was on the verge of tears.

"I-I…"

"I can't _fathom_ being protected all my life!" She let out another growl. "And yet you're always like that! You jump in and take the worst hits for us when _you know_ you can barely handle them yourself!"

"N-Naot-"

"Do you not think we can handle ourselves? Is... that it?" Naoto seemed to have calmed down. But Yui was getting wound up.

"I-I… I just don't…" Her legs gave out from underneath her, like they did all those months ago in front of Chie and Yukiko "I don't want to see anyone g-get hurt... "

She needed to take that final dive, but her tears wouldn't slow down. Her quiet, pitiful tears continued flowing freely, Naoto at a loss of what to do. "I don't want to see anyone hurt… Y-you especially… Naoto…"

"Why… me…?" Naoto's words were quiet, almost deathly so.

"D-Do you remember…" Yui tried to stand, but ultimately failed. "When I made that… p-passing comment about gender when I told you I was glad you were a girl…?" She didn't wait for a response. "T-To be honest… I'm terrified of men….I always have I was a child… They were the more ruthless of my bullies... W-When I told you about the challenges I believe we were made to face. I was talking about myself, Naoto, I-I I don't like boys... I'm into girls… and not just any girl- I-I'm afraid, Naoto… I've fallen for you."

The two girls were quiet for a long while. Yui, fearing the worst, stood up and turned away, finally able to control her legs. "I'm sorry… I must've disgusted you… I-I'll be leaving now." She had to hold her eyes closed to keep the tears from falling again. She didn't hear a response. She didn't need to, the silence was evidence enough for Narukami. " _I told you, you don't deserve anyone."_ She nodded her head solemnly. She really didn't deserve anyone. She was disgusting, her silver hair told her. Nobody would ever love you, her sexuality whispered in her ear. She began to walk.

She was almost at the main entrance, when a voice called out from behind her. "Wait!" She stopped in her tracks.

She didn't turn around, she feared if she saw Naoto's face she would break down again. Naoto ran up to the girl, who was, in her eyes, making wild accusations. She had been a little frustrated when Yui had tried, and failed, to defend her from the man earlier. But she could never find Yui Narukami _disgusting_. "Sen... Yui, please look at me."

"I-I can't…" Was her response.

Naoto, having none of it, furrowed her brow, and grabbed the other girl's shoulder, before turning her around. The look on Yui's face was almost too much to look at. She had streaks of dried tears, from her crying on the ground, and she had new tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. It hurt Naoto to look at. It hurt almost as much as what she had to do next. Naoto took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and...

 _ **SMACK!**_ Naoto opened her eyes, and gazed upon the, now almost completely broken emotional state of her senpai, Yui Narukami, with the newest addition of a red handprint on her left cheek. She tried to pull away, but the detective's grip held firm. Before Yui could break out of her hold, Naoto pulled her closer, into a tight embrace. Narukami's mind took a few more seconds to process what was happening, but when she did, she began to audibly sob, like Rise had done in front of her not that long ago.

The two girls stood like that, Narukami wrapped in Shirogane, the former crying and sobbing. It took a while, but when the tears, and the wails, finally stopped, Naoto pulled Yui back to arm's length, holding onto the Investigation Team leader firmly with both hands. Naoto spoke, softly. "Don't… Don't even think I can be disgusted with you. Without you, I would have never made it this far... "

"B-But I'm.."

"Can't you see I _don't care_ what you are? It doesn't matter to me what your childhood was like, who you are, what kind of people you like…"

Naoto had to fight back tears of her own. "There.. There have to be others you've had your eyes on, right? Like Rise… isn't she quite fond of you?"

She was dumbstruck. Even if Yui was romantically and sexually interested in the same sex, why, out of all the other girls in the group, hell, in the town, had herself become the object of their leader's affections? "I tired.. I tried so hard to keep myself from falling for anyone of the team… It was the hardest thing to do… Not even hearing Nanako's cries every time we push through Heaven can compare. Everyone has their own weaknesses… Everyone has their faults... "

Yui had to stop to wipe her eyes, before speaking again. "I have a persona…. Her name is Alice… She whispers in my ear when I'm alone, 'no one could ever love you.' 'You don't deserve anyone, you're a disgusting person'.For the longest time, I believed her. She is a part of me who thinks I'm not worthy of anyone."

Naoto was shocked. She had only seen Yui call on Alice once, when a massive shadow had put the team on their last legs. She was an incredibly powerful persona. "Please… get rid of her. You shouldn't live like that… I won't let you…"

"N-Naoto-" She was pulled into another embrace, with Naoto's head resting on Yui's shoulder.

"For me, get rid of Alice. Okay?"

Yui was silent for a long moment, prompting Naoto to speak again. "I'm scared what'll happen if you keep her around any longer. I-I can't possibly fathom why you would choose me over someone else. B-Because I'm childish, brash, I'm almost blind to regular human emotion. I'm not strong like Satonaka, nor am I pretty like Rise. But… If you do that for me. I'll accept your feelings."

"D-Do you really mean it…?" Yui finally spoke, her voice filled with trepidation."I-I don't want you doing something you don't want to in the end. I don't… I don't want to force you into something you may regret in the future."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Naoto deadpanned. "If I wasn't sure, don't you think I would have let you walk away a teary mess? If I didn't care how you felt, would I have held you close while you cried your eyes out?"

Both girls were silent, simply staring into each other's eyes. In Yui's head, no words were spoken. As if they had all been dumbstruck. The only sounds from within she could hear was her rapidly beating heart. If she reached out, she would feel a heart that, not ruled by emotion, beat steadily, although the face of the Detective Prince was masked with fear, fear not for herself, but for Yui Narukami's sanity. She wanted- no. She _needed_ to get the silver-haired teen to let go of that dangerous persona, if not for her own well being, than for Naoto's.

"Please, Senpai…"

Yui whimpered. "I-I'll do it… I'll get rid of Alice." The little girl in her head was strangely quiet. Was she scared? No, Alice doesn't feel emotion. She just drifts listlessly, always waiting for the next kill.

But, such a powerful persona would not go down quite so easily… Yui blinked, before speaking again. This time, her voice was quiet and childlike. Of all the persona to have taken over during her state of mental weakness, Alice had stepped up to the plate, smelling blood in the air. "Oh, Shirogane… Do you not know how long I have been part of her psyche? Do you really believe that I am something new, in the sea of her heart?"

Naoto had to fight back the shivers that ran down her spine. Yui's eyes had gone dark. Alice was in control, and she wasn't even in the TV world. "What you're doing to her isn't right."

Alice smirked. "Oh, but isn't it? I am the most deeply ingrained part of her being. I had picked her before she had even been born…" Her head hung to the side, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "She has been the most interesting. All the anguish she went through on a near daily basis was just _sooo yummy_. Since she isn't coming back soon, I might as well leave you with a story…"

She giggled. Oh, how Naoto, and everyone else for that matter, _hated_ Alice's laugh. It was nearly enough to strike everyone who heard it with fear. "This was… ohh…. Two years after she had enrolled at middle school… By then, the bullying got more intense. It was a sunny, March day. She had been on the way home from club, when some students, who were waiting for her, jumped her. They pulled her into the alley, and began to berate, belittle, and otherwise mentally harm her. One of the boys had a bat, he had just gotten out of Baseball practice."

Naoto didn't like where this was going, she gulped, fearing the worst. "He had waited for her to stand up… and then…" Alice leaned closer. "Began beating her to a bloody pulp… He swung at her until her screams went quiet as she blacked out. I, however, witnessed it all. You should have seen the look on her heart's face, Oh how I wish I could recreate that~"

Naoto shook her head, this couldn't be happening… "When she finally came too… She was a dead girl walking. She had multiple broken ribs, a shattered wrist, and a broken jaw. She got up, and walked away, leaning against the wall. That was the first time I had gotten her to consider suicide."

"No.. No stop!" Naoto took a step back.

"And it gets better. She walked to one of the bridges, and she climbed up onto the railing. She was going to do it, I was so close to getting another one…"

"But some good for nothing pulled her off as she began to tip over. That bastard had kept my latest victim from me."

Yui blinked, she was back to her normal self. "D-Don't believe her! None of that happened, you saw my check up…! She's just trying to-!" She blinked again, "Damn brat… ruining my fun…"

"Then do you want me to tell her something that truly happened? Alright then. Let me see…" She placed a finger to her chin. "How about I tell her the story about how you got that scar? Oh, don't act like you don't know which one I'm talking about, Narukami…"

Yui's body shook violently. "Oh… trying to fight me, are you? Well… I guess I better spoil the fun," she laughed. "I'll tell your precious Naoto about you only lasting scar, and the grief shall drive you to death! I can _**finally**_ have my latest victim!"

"Let her go! Why are you doing this?!" Naoto had grasped Yui's school uniform, as if to try to wake her up.

The seemingly possessed girl fell silent, staring at Naoto wide-eyed. "Why, you ask…? Well… The 'why' is very simple… I feed on death, on grief and anguish. I saw this child's destiny, and my mouth _watered_. Just like how her mouth waters when her eyes lay upon yours, If only that _gremlin_ henchman of Phillemon didn't interfere, Yui Narukami would have been long dead, probably leaped into an oncoming train… Or, my favorite. She took a fall from a chair, and _never hit the ground_. Oh how I love watching them squirm that way." Yui's- no, Alice's face contorted into a wicked smile.

"You want to know, don't you? How Yui Narukami, the leader of your little group, and the wild card, lost her 'card,' don't you? I think you'll get a kick trying to find the culprit. Missus Detective."

Alice slipped Naoto's limp hands off of the shirt of the girl she had possessed, and pulled out the braid that Yui had painstakingly made her hair into that morning. "But not here… The gate of Heaven, two hours… Come alone if you don't want Yui to be the next victim."

With that, she walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Naoto in her wake, her mind racing at the implications. She needed to get home- call grampa. Hadn't he mentioned a frustrating sexual assault case a few years ago? She went back and picked up her hat, dusting it off and putting it back on. Like she had said near the beginning of the case of the Phantom Thief, the game was afoot.

…

Meanwhile, within Yui's own mind, she sat, near lifeless. Alice had sapped her strength, leaving her close enough to death that she started seeing things. She knew that the darkness around her was due to Alice's take over… But why was there a cerulean-haired detective beside her? This was her own mind, and Naoto had no such ability to place herself in other's mind… Did she?

The visage of Naoto disappeared, Alice taking her place. "The time has almost come. By the end of the day, you will be dead, ripped to shreds by your own hatred for yourself, or a pack of shadows… It matters not to me."

Yui, surprising even herself, spoke. "P-Please…" Her voice was hoarse, it hurt to even think about speaking. "Leave Naoto out of this… She shouldn't have to live with that knowledge… Just kill me if you're going to do it."

Alice laughed. "And miss the sweetest grief you could give?" She shook her head. "This is much better."

…

Naoto had rushed home. As soon as she burst through the door, she called out, voice almost breaking. "Yakushi! I know you're there! I need to get in touch with grampa!"

The secretary, who was in the kitchen preparing tea, had peeked his head around the doorway. "Naoto-sama I hope you kno-"

"It's urgent! My Senpai might be in danger!" She had a hard time breathing, and began to undo the bindings that had concealed her chest. She had made her way into the living room, sitting of the couch with a frustrated sigh.

A few seconds later, the man came it with a tray, with two cups of tea and an open phone on it, Naoto scrambled to grab it, causing the other man to eye her suspiciously. "Granpa!"

"Nao-chan?" He yawned. "What's the matter?"

"Five years ago, do you remember an investigation that one of your colleagues had been tasked with going cold?" Naoto was frantic. "Wasn't the victim one Yui Narukami, Tokyo resident?"

The man on the other end of the line hummed. "I think…" He started, before snapping his fingers. "Why yes, Toshiaki-kun's sexual assault case, why do you as-"

"Grampa I know it's late, but I need you to give me every detail about that case, and the suspects!"

"Now Nao-chan you know I am willing to help in any way I can but why do you need-"

"My senpai is one Yui Narukami! Former resident of Tokyo, current resident of Inaba. She is in grave danger and I need to help her!" The other end of the line was silent for some time.

Finally, the elder Shirogane spoke up. "I have the file here… Yui Narukami, at the time of the incident, she was twelve years of age. Natural silver hair. A note attached that she seemed to be under the average weight of her age. When asked she claimed she ate when she felt hungry… when pushed, she stated she only rarely felt hungry… Is this one in the same?"

Naoto had to suppress a cry, and when she spoke her voice cracked. "Y-Yes. She is 17 now… She's been eating a lot more here in Inaba, and she's been steadily making progress with her weight."

A few papers were being shuffled, and her grandfather spoke again. "Alright… I have no qualms about sending you these files, but Nao-chan…"

"Yes, granpa?"

"Detectives don't open half decade old cold cases for a mere friend… What is she to you exactly?"

The younger Shirogane went quiet, so it seems he saw through her again. "She.."

"Nao-chan, I can tell she is someone special to you, if that's what you're going to say. But I can't help shake this feeling. There's something more than simple admiration of a close friend, isn't there?"

Damn… "She… She confessed to me earlier today.."

This caught both men's attention. "Oh?" they both said, simultaneously.

There was silence after that, for a good few minutes. "You accepted, didn't you?" Naoto's grandfather spoke.

Naoto didn't respond, she tilted her hat down to hide her face from her grandfather's secretary. After the elder man spoke again, she responded in a soft, quiet voice. "If you don't approve- I am sure she will understand… If you so wish, I will end it personally."

The man laughed- wait? Laughed? Had Naoto gone crazy? "Oh, my dear Nao-chan. Why would you think I wouldn't approve- You haven't been this fervent in years. You had lost yourself in your quest to become what you perceived as a great detective. I had feared that you had been lost forever, but when you started telling me about this Senpai of yours, I began to take notice of how you spoke about her. Your voice would fill with such happiness that I would smile as you told me about her. I felt tears welling up in my eyes when you cried to me, telling me about her life before moving to Inaba. If she makes you happy, then I am happy… Now." He cleared his throat. "I'm faxing you all the files I have. Toshiaki might have more, but I doubt it."

…

The TV world, Entrance to Heaven…

Yui Narukami was totally and utterly exhausted both mentally and physically. Was this how everyone else felt when their shadows separated from them? Also, why did she, of all people have, a shadow again? It was hard to concentrate. She could hear faint music, she saw colors dance among the fog flowing overhead. Her head hurt. Why hadn't Alice put the special glasses Teddie had made on her before jumping into the TV? She sighed, it didn't matter any more… She was going to die. And was already accepting of that fact. Naoto had probably grown tired of this, she had probably gone home and rested. The two hour waiting period had come and gone, and the only people in this area were her, and Alice.

Her body felt like a wet sand bag, and she sluggishly turned her head to look at the other her. She was her in her entirety, minus one set of golden yellow eyes. A small shadow had crept near, and Alice had preyed upon it like a rabid dog, tearing it to pieces within seconds. Now, she was just simply sitting on the other side of the gate's opening. She was playing with… something, but Yui for the life of her couldn't tell what, it was too blurry. She felt tired, had she passed out before? She couldn't tell. "It sure is taking your Detective friend a long while, isn't it?"

She didn't have the strength to speak, Alice knew that and continued on anyways. "I _HAD_ wanted to kill you in front of her… But if she isn't here, then…" She stood up and started walking over. "I'll just have to do it alone. I wonder what-"

A shot rang out, causing Yui's ears to ring. Alice's eyes were wide, if she had stepped an inch closer to her prey, then she would have been hit. Someone was approaching quickly, and she turned to confront them. She smiled. "Ah, It seems you came after all. You seems to actually care for this husk of a human being, don't you?"

Yui's eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow, and she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her body. If she kept on like this she really would-

"Senpai!" Naoto...

"Partner!" Yosuke...

"Yui!" C-Chie...

"Senpai, come on, wake up!" Rise…

"Sensei, are you alright?!" Teddie…

"Come on, get up already! You're not outta this fight yet!" Kanji…

"Kanji, Yosuke, you get Yui away from that monster." Yukiko...

Alice's face contorted into a frown. "You didn't come alone like I asked you to. For someone so 'mature' you seem to not listen to what you're told." She sighed. "Oh well… I'll just have to handle you all myself…"

Yui felt herself getting lifted up, at first by her arms, and then by her legs. "Dammit Kanji, secure her head! Her neck might break if you toss her around like that!"

"Her neck ain't gonna break, Senpai. This girl has been through enough, a little shaking ain't gonna kill her… Hey dammit watch her legs!"

She was carried a few dozen feet, and then carefully set down. "Move, I need to see if she's okay." Naoto spoke, before almost pushing herself through the crowd, she kneeled beside the girl and put her ear onto her chest. She sighed. "She's breathing."

This made the other members sigh as well. "She seems to be just exhausted. That is good." She pressed a couple fingers against Yui's wrist and held out her watch, staring at it intently. She was mentally counting the beats of the girl's heart, and when a minute passed, she gulped. "Her heart isn't doing so good.. I don't know if it's just the exhaustion, but it's beating a lot slower than usual. Rise-chan, can you check her for any internal bleeding?"

"Roger, Persona!" Rise called upon her persona and began to scan their leader. Her brow furrowed. "No internal bleeding, nor any internal injuries. Wait-"

Rise, being the ever tactful one, asked the following, very awkward question. "Guys, did you guys know, uh… Did you know Senpai isn't a virgin?"

The entire room was quiet for a very long while. Everyone looked at Rise, a dumbfound expression on their faces. Even Alice seemed to join them. Naoto only cleared her throat. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, Rise-chan but I honestly believe that the state of Senpai's chastity isn't the most of our worries right now."

"Oh! Right! Sorry guys." She dismissed her persona, and everyone, now recovered from the question that their support had just asked, turned and faced Alice.

"Well… I honestly wouldn't expect such a statement out of the blue, and I'm as old as time itself." Alice's yellow eyes locked on the group. "Now the fun part begins. So… When you brats' shadows separated from yourselves… what did they say?… Ah! That's right, they said some deep, dark secrets about you!" Alice snapped her fingers. "So let us begin. Where to start… There isn't much that bitch Izanami didn't let that brat keep .. There is that one… Oh, I know!"

Naoto pulled back the hammer on her revolver and waited. "As that Airhead Rise-"

"Hey! I am NOT an airhead!" Rise fumed.

… "As I was saying. Like she said. Yui Narukami isn't… 'untouched' to say. It all happened about.. oh.. five years ago now?"

Naoto continued to wait, her revolver raised and finger resting on the trigger. "At the age of twelve, one Yui Narukami, daughter of Akihiko and Hanako Narukami, was sexually assaulted at a park near her home, by a man, possibly between the ages of twenty five and thirty, who remains at large to this day. The details leading up to, and after the assault are hazy at best because of the victim suffering trauma induced amnesia."

Alice, who had wanted to spill the details, looked dumbfounded at Naoto, who had just spoiled her fun. She continued. "Not even questioning under hypnosis could get a description of the male, and there was no seminal evidence to link any suspects, so the case grew cold. To this day the case remains open. Isn't that right?"

"Naoto, how did-" Chie began, only for Naoto to finish her thought for her. "The case was handled by one of my grampa's friends, also a detective. That case is the only one that my grandfather was involved in that hasn't been closed. You're going to tell me who is responsible."

Alice clapped. "Bravo, bravo. The Detective Prince did her homework. You get a gold star!" She laughed. "If you honestly think you're getting me to tell you, you're sorely mistaken."

Naoto smirked. "Oh, I will make you talk…" She began walking backwards, before standing beside the comatose girl. She lowered her arm, and pointed the gun right at Yui's head.

"Wait! Wait, wait! Naoto, have you gone bat shit crazy?!" Yosuke yelled, before rushing to tackle Naoto the the ground. "Have you forgot we're _saving_ her?!"

"Hey, dumbass!" Kanji grabbed Yosuke's collar before he could get away, and he turned him around. "Look, shit for brains."

Yosuke, who, in his defence, would have decked Naoto in his blind rage, turned and laid her eyes on Alice, who, for the first time, was wide-eyed. "If I'm correct, you only feed on their energy if they are killed by themselves or someone with malicious intent. Am I right?"

Alice was silent. "That's how you make people's lives hell. You feed that malicious intent into the people around them. You make them call your victims names, physically assault them, and, in some cases, sexually assault them." Naoto smirked. "So, if someone who weren't harbouring hostile feelings killed them, the energy you feed on would become worthless. It would lose its nutrients, and you, in turn, would die."

"I-"

"Tell me the name, and leave. I want you to cease existing."

"You're bluff-"

A shot rang out, and impacted the ground a couple inches away from Yui's head. "The next shot won't miss."

There was now a stand off between the two girls. Whoever would blink first would lose. Naoto's steely gaze stared down the yellow eyes of that monstrosity. Neither seemed to falter, and Naoto pulled the hammer back again. "I am prepared to do what I must."

Alice was silent for a while. Her face was hard to read. She sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Fine… Whatever. I'll leave forever. I was about to starve anyways. The name of the guy is Ayumu. He should be easy to find, he's one of the guys who went with her parents overseas." She began to fade. "So long, brats."

She waved as she faded out of existence. Everyone breathed a sigh, especially Naoto. She collapsed into a sitting position, and pulled the rotating chamber from it's position, and let the two spent rounds fall to the ground. She hadn't loaded any more, hoping on everything that Alice would take the bluff. "Man… That was 'tense… Who thought a persona could turn on their user?" Chie said, slumping to her knees.

"That wasn't a persona… It may have taken a shape of one but make no mistake, that thing was a parasite." Naoto commented.

"Yeah, but why? Why did that thing do all those things to Senpai?" Kanji asked.

"I wish I knew… It pains me to have the knowledge that she had to go through that, for so long, because of that monster." Naoto reached over and caressed the side of Yui's face. "But it's gone now, forever.. I hope."

Rise had walked over to Yui as well, and she sat at her side. "Wow… I can't believe something like that happened to Senpai. She's such a sweet, nice girl."

"There are some secrets even honest people would die before revealing."

"There's no doubt about that, it even took the form of a shadow… The true self.."

Yosuke spoke up. "Do you guys think.. think that even with the knowledge of how her life was being toyed with, she saw herself to blame for it. Is that why Alice took the form of Yui's Shadow?

"Without a doubt. Her cognition was warped after so many years, so she only saw herself to blame. She, along with all of us, thought Alice was a persona."

By now, Yui began to stir. She let out a quiet groan as she woke up. "W-Where… A-Am I dead…?"

Yui slowly opened her eyes, and saw Naoto and Rise staring down at her. Naoto smiled, and spoke first. "Good morning, Senpai. Did you sleep well?"

"N-Naoto…?" She was still groggy. "I-I don't understa-"

A body collided with her's and two arms wrapped around her as best they could. "Senpai!" Rise cried. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"O-oof- H-Hello Rise.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." She spoke. Feeling was beginning to return to her body, and she reached up and patted the girl's back.

"A-Alice… i-is she…?"

"That bastard's gone for good. Naoto scared her off." Kanji spoke, causing Yui to smile. "Thank you… All of you. I truly expected to die, ripped to shreds by her… so.." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you…"

"Nah, there is no need to thank us," Chie stood up. "It was Naoto-kun's plan after all. I don't think it would have been pulled off as well as it did if Yosuke wasn't listening when we were in the food court."

"Hey!" The boy resented that statement.

The two began to get into a screaming match at each other, causing Yui to laugh quietly, the tears from before flowing down her cheeks. Rise, who had just a second ago pulled her out of her crushing embrace, helped her stand. "Come on, let's get you home before your uncle gets suspicious. It is pretty late."

"Y-Yeah…" She tried walking, only to stumble, before being caught by the two girls. "I-Is this how it felt after accepting your shadows?" She chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, pretty much. Complete exhaustion, lack of body coordination. The works." Rise commented.

…

Yui, now rescued and recovering, laying in her bed in the empty home. She sighed. Nanako and Dojima had been hospitalized. Meaning the whole house was silent, it seemed that even the clock downstairs was quiet tonight. A knock came from the other side of the door. She looked at the small alarm clock near her bed. It seemed she had passed out for an hour or two. "Senpai? Can I come in?" The voice was clearly Naoto's.

"Y-" She coughed lightly… Her throat was dry. "Yes, come in." She struggled to sit up, but did it as Naoto carried a tray of food into the room.

She set the tray down on the table in front of the couch, and kneeled down onto the floor. "How are you feeling?" That soft, sweet voice was like honey to Yui's ears. For the first time in forever, Alice wasn't throwing hateful words that made her hate herself.

"Ver… Very thirsty…" Her stomach growled. "... A-And hungry…"

Naoto smiled, letting out a quiet giggle. "Good thing I came prepared then, huh?" She grabbed the tray and put it beside her legs. She shifted into a more comfortable sitting position and grabbed one of the few plates.

She snapped the chopsticks apart, and picked up a morsel. "I had to learn how to cook in order to stay here in Inaba alone, I'm nowhere near a masterful chef, but I hope you like it. Say 'Aaahhhh'.."

Yui opened her mouth and closed it again when Naoto delicately put the food in her mouth. She chewed it for a bit before swallowing. "I-It's delicious…" She said honestly, causing the sleuth to blush slightly. "W-Well.. I'm glad you like it. Here." She held up more food, and Yui accepted it.

This went on until the plate was empty, and Yui was handed a glass of water, which she drank rather quickly. Naoto began eating her own food silently, letting her Senpai, and the team leader, gather her thoughts. She was about halfway done when Yui spoke up. "Listen I-... I'm sorry, if what I said at the shrine made you uncomfortable. I just- I…" She stared down at the reflection of herself in the water, searching for the words to say. "You're just such an amazing person. You're strong, pretty, and levelheaded. When you speak you hold yourself with such elegance and yet such finality… You saw the hand that fate dealt you and you played it. You- You more than just played it… You played it and won the game- You're just a first year in high school and you're already an incredibly famous detective. I looked up to you when you joined the team, and as you enlisted my help.. that admiration became something greater. I-I know I already said it but if you don't want to you don't-"

Naoto held her hand up, making Yui stop. She swallowed the food in her mouth and spoke. "Let me stop you right there, Senpai…" She cleared her throat. "I told you once, if I didn't want to, I would have let you walk away, did I not?" Yui nodded. "If I found you to be disgusting, would I have not done what I had done?" She nodded again. "So tell me, why, if I wasn't okay with how you feel- why would I be here now, feeding you, giving you water, and keeping you company?"

Yui blinked. "My grampa found out, because as soon as I got home, I called and asked for _every single file_ about your case. To be completely frank, I was expecting to be told to cease talking to you all together. I was bracing myself to be told that it wasn't natural, these feeling." She smiled, and held a hand over her heart. "But my grampa… He simply laughed. He laughed and told me what I wasn't expecting, but wanted to hear. He told me that he was ecstatic that I had found someone that had brought back 'that spark,' as he called it, back into me. He told me... He told me that since I found someone that made me happy… he was happy," she giggled. What a sweet sound, Yui thought.

Naoto put her plate aside. "So you don't, for one second, think that I don't want this, don't want _us_. Okay?" She caressed Yui's cheek again.

Yui was silent, but her eyes spoke more words than she could. She slowly inched closer, as did the sleuth. "Naoto…"

"Senpai…"

Their faces, mere inches apart, looked beautiful to one another. Yui's eyes, anxious and fearful, stared into Naoto's cool, calculating ones. Both girls had a blush on their faces, and both were waiting for the other to take the dive eagerly and with baited breath. Naoto smiled, silently reassuring the other that she wasn't going anywhere, causing Yui's rapidly beating heart to calm just a little. Yui gulped, and took the dive hesitantly, leaning forward and turning her head, causing her lips to brush against Shirogane's. She didn't know anything about kissing, and, in fear of doing it wrong, began to pull back, only to be stopped and Naoto pushed forward as she felt her lover pull away. Yui's eyes fluttered closed as they continued on.

It took a few dozen seconds, but Naoto finally relented, pulling away from the, now blushing profusely, Yui. "W-Wow…" Yui commented, before holding her own cheeks. "T-That… That was something else…"

"'Twas indeed." Naoto replied, smiling. "I-I must apologize if I'm not good at that sort of thing- I've never had someone before." Naoto blushed and looked away. "It did feel good though…"

Yui blushed brighter than before. "I-I-If.. If you want to do it again… I-I wouldn't be against it…"

Naoto's gaze shot back to the other girl, before she smirked. "Well… Don't mind if I do…" She leaned forward again, and Yui, now resting against the wall, accepted her with open arms.

The two stayed embraced in each other's arm for a few more hours. At some point, they laid down, Yui resting her head on Naoto's chest, cuddling up to her lovingly. "Naoto…"

"Yes, Senpai?" Naoto responded, running her hand through Yui's silver hair.

"I love you…" Her eyes drifted closed.

Shirogane smiled, petting her head one last time. "I love you too, Senpai.."

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms until they both drifted off to sleep.

The End. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More? More. You'll have to forgive me for the actually atrocious upload time on this one(not that the last one was much better) but I want to get this uploaded before I become too busy to upload it. No trigger warnings for this one, just fluff. Am I doing anything wrong? If so, don't forget to tell me in a review.**

 **It's Christmas Eve!**

Yui Narukami had the perfect idea on how to spend the day. She smiled at the idea as she cleaned the stove in her uncle's home. She had the perfect plan, the most wonderful idea she could ever imagine. She's making a cake for someone. Not just anybody, but for a special one, her lovely girlfriend Naoto. She sighed contently as the thoughts of their first night together passed through her head. She remembered the feel of Naoto's lips on her's. The blush on her face when she pulled away, and how warm she felt, curled up beside her.

She had already preheated the oven, and was just about ready to put it in. She had followed the recipe to a T, but something stopped her from opening the hatch- What if she didn't like it? S-She liked chocolate, right? Yui had gotten pretty good at reading the many faces of the Detective Prince, what if she had messed the proportions up and she hated it? Would she hate her?

Yui slapped her cheeks a couple of times. It wasn't as hard as Naoto had done those months ago, but it was necessary all the same. Naoto loved her, and Yui loved her for it. Without her, Alice would still be plaguing her mind for sure. She was still on the insecure side, and still needed to be told time and time again, mainly in the middle of a secret cuddle session on the school roof, that nothing, come hell or high water, would lessen Naoto's love for her.

She was fit to be loved, her mind told her, causing her to smile. She picked up the cake pan, and slid it into the oven, closing the hatch. She set the timer, and stepped from the small kitchen into the living room. When the timer rung, all of the preparations would be in place, all that would be left was the phone call.

…

The timer rang, the cake was cooling off on the counter, and her present, wrapped neatly, was hid in the desk in her room. Now… the moment of truth. The phone rang… Once… Twice… She picked up. "Hello, Senpai?"

"Hello, Naoto. I-I um… was wondering… would you like to come over… f-for you know… Christmas Eve…?" She looked around the still quiet house. It seemed Nanako was at a friend's house for some reason or another, and Dojima was working, no doubt building a case against Adachi.

"O-Oh. Sure. I'll be over as soon as I get done here."

Did she hesitate? Naoto wasn't one for stuttering her words, unlike Yui. She bit the inside of her lip. "Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you!"

"And I, you, Senpai." She brought the phone away from her face and ended the call.

Yui Narukami sighed as she sat deeper into the couch. She was still hung up on that hesitation she heard in Naoto's voice. It could have been simply nothing, but nothing about the Detective Prince of Inaba was simply _nothing_. She could have been surprised at the notion of spending Christmas Eve with Yui, but isn't that what couples are supposed to do? Sit, eat cake, and exchange gifts? What if this was too sudden, what if Naoto hadn't been prepared for something like that. The anxiety began eating away at Yui, and she drifted off to sleep.

…

A rather loud knocking woke Yui up, and she gazed out of the screen door near her. It was dark. Yui gasped and jumped up, rushing to open the door. Once open, she bowed deeply to her expected guest. "I'm sorry! I fell asleep while waiting for you and didn't wake up until just now and I left you out in the cold for hours and hours and I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible girlfriend and-"

Naoto stopped that by lifting Yui's upper body from her bow. "Hey, hey. I just got here, okay? You didn't leave me in the cold. And you are not a horrible girlfriend, okay?"

Yui sniffed slightly. "A-Are you sure?"

Naoto giggled quietly, this was like a game in a way. It didn't happen often, but when she thought she messed up, she would the exact same thing; bow deeply, yell an apology, and began listing off things that she thought she had done wrong. It was amusing to see how many things she could list off in one breath. She thinks the record is nineteen. She always stop her when she said those four words. She hated hearing her say them, she loved Yui, and she hoped that one day, she would love herself nearly half as much as Shirogane did. "I'm quite sure. Now, can I come in?"

"O-Oh, yes. Please, head up to my room… I made cake."

Naoto's eyes twinkled. She loved her girlfriend's cooking, and couldn't wait.

…

They sat on either side of the table, with the homemade cake between them. She didn't have time for the fancy decorations that she wanted to put, so it was simply a plain cake with white frosting. Yui cut two pieces from the cake and put them on plates, one for Naoto, and one for herself. "I-It still should be fresh… I-I just made it a few hours ago… I-It's chocolate." She hesitated. "Y-You like chocolate… right?"

Naoto rolled her eyes, smiling as she broke a piece off of her slice, and placed it delicately in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. She expected it to be good, but this… This is amazing! She let out a satisfied moan as she chewed the cake. She began speaking after she swallowed it. "It's delicious! Senpai where did you learn to cook like this?" Her cooking was always good, there was no doubt about that. She would regularly make boxed lunches for both of them for school when she could. But Naoto had a hard time believing that her senpai cooked this. It was too high quality.

"A-Ah… It's my mother's recipe… I learned it a few years ago, so I wouldn't go without cakes for my birthdays," Yui admitted, blushing lightly.

"Your mother is an amazing woman," Naoto chewed and swallowed another bite of cake. "She gave me two amazing things." Naoto blushed as she said that.

Yui blushed brighter than she was already. She began eating the cake herself.

…

Once they had their fill, Yui had gone and placed two slices in the fridge, one for both her uncle and her cousin-turned-little sister when they returned home. Now, the two of them sat in silence, content just to be in each other's company. Naoto spoke first. "That really was an amazing cake… You'll have to thank your mother for me when you see her again."

"I-I'll make sure of it," Yui smiled.

The two were silent again for a short while. "Oh, I have something for you. I was so late because I had originally forgot it at home. Here." She stood up, and retrieved a box from the metal wire shelves near the door. She held the box out, and Yui took it. As she was unwrapping it, Naoto began explaining. "It's a watch I customized. It has all the functions of a normal watch… But, it can also tell you where I am. M-My watch can do the same, only for you," she sighed. "And with you going back in the spring, it'll soon simply say 'Out of Range' So I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

She removed the watch from the small cardboard box, and smiled. She pressed a button on the side and letters appeared under the time. "Distance: 2m" It read.

"I love it! A-And since… since you made this yourself, it makes me feel bad that my gift is store bought.." She was crestfallen. So that's what Naoto was doing when she had called. She looked over to her desk and sighed. She stood, and pulled the drawer out, grabbing the rectangular box from within. She held it to Naoto, who took it. "I-I didn't know what to get you, and after some consideration, I went to Daidara-san's shop, and I ordered a new weapon for you… I-I know that everything is over and all but-" She whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

Naoto opened the box, and in it, lay a brand new revolver. It was similar in shape to her own weapon, but where as her's was a dark color, this one was plated in nickel, and the handle was, while wood, has intricate carvings on it. There was even proof of purchase and a list of specifications of the pistol. Two of the things she needed to register her firearm so she could legally carry it. Just by looking, it was no cheap pistol, and looking at the proof of purchase confirmed that it was worth no less than a couple hundred thousand yen. "This… You bought this?"

Naoto looked up at Yui and she nodded. "You… You seriously spent hundreds of thousands of yen, on a present for me?"

Yui gulped, and nodded again.

Naoto lifted up the revolver, and took a look at the other side, even spinning the chamber. It was a solid piece of work. "Yui…"

"D-Do you not like it?"

"I love it, but.. you could have bought something cheaper, couldn't you? You didn't have to spend all that money." Yui looked hurt, maybe it had been the wrong thing to say. "Wait… what I meant to say was… All I did was make you a watch, one that only has a distance limit of a few meters. But you went out, and, even though you knew how tiresome getting a weapon is… You went out and bought me a weapon, and even provided a proof of purchase and the specifications." She looked up at the other girl. "It still amazes me how much you would put yourself through for me." She smiled.

"Y-You don't hate it?" Came Yui's response. Her voice trembled slightly.

"Of course I don't! Yui please give yourself some more credit! You are an amazing, loving, caring and heartfelt person! You are the person that I fell in love with. And the one who fell in love with me!" Naoto smiles as the life begins to return to her lover's face. "The gun is beautiful, and since Daidara-san crafted it, I'm sure it's an amazing shot. If anything, _you're_ making _me_ look bad." She joked that last part, before getting up and sitting beside her Senpai.

"I will treasure it forever, Senpai… Just like I will treasure you." Naoto set the revolver on the table and wrapped her lover in a tight hug, trying dispel the dark thoughts clouding the other's mind. "I love you too much for a simple bad gift to make me loving you less, okay?"

Yui sniffed again as she was cradled in the sleuth's embrace. "O-Okay… I.. I love you, Naoto."

"And I love you, Senpai. Now." She stood, "I-I ask for you to excuse me for a moment… I have something I want to show you."

…

Naoto left rather quickly, leaving Yui dumbfounded. She was beginning to think she had done something wrong, when the door opened and Naoto stepped back into the room- looking both very uncomfortable, and very _very_ beautiful. She forewent her regular clothes- a form-fitting male's uniform, with her chest bound tight enough to not show any evidence that she even _had_ breasts. What she came back wearing, surprised Yui into silence. She wore a regular Yasogami High Girl's uniform. She had even unbound her chest. "Yakushiji-san prepared it for me. I-I remembered when you said you liked my higher voice, s-so…" Naoto seemed nervous. "I-I wanted to look.. more like a girl, for you, Senpai." She blushed, before rolling her hands down the skirt.

"W-Wow…" Was all Yui could muster.

"I-I know that this is… standard issue, but must the skirt be so short…? It's rather embarrassing…"

"N-Naoto… You look beautiful…"

This caused Naoto to blush brighter than she was already. "P-Please, stop… You're just trying to make me blush harder. I-I… uh…"

"I'll think I'll stick with my normal outfit. I just can't go around without feeling like I'm going to die." She roller her hands down her skirt again. "B-But I'm happy I showed it to you. This makes up for the difference in gifts, right?" Yui nodded.

"W-Well, I should be going, it was nice to come over for Christmas Eve. Goodbye Sen-" She began gathering her things, but Yui grabbed her hand.

"N-Naoto… Will you please… stay the night tonight? I-It's rather cold tonight, it'd be a shame if you got sick walking home…" Yui looked up at Naoto with pleading eyes, she had scrambled and- less than beautifully, fell to the floor, where she was now laying, hand clasped tightly around that of her lover's. "B-But, if you have to go home, I-I understand…"

"Y-You mean, You mean you want me… tonight?" Yui nodded.

"I-If you need to, I have some sleepwear for you- I-I just… Don't want to be alone tonight.."

That much was true. Lately she had been having nightmares caused by the battle with Kunino-Sagiri, and she was terrified going to sleep again. She had just barely stayed awake during school hours, before the long holiday. When at home, she would force herself awake. Currently she wore makeup to hide the bags under her eyes, but she would have to wash it off and slip into bed while Naoto was asleep.

Naoto's eyes darted around. She clearly wasn't against the idea, never in her life, but she was thinking about what her grampa or Yakushiji-san would say if they found out she had stayed the night at her girlfriend's house. "I can probably come up with an alibi for where I stayed tonight." Naoto nodded, before smiling.

Yui breathed a sigh of relief. "O-Okay, t-the sleepwear is in the-" She was caught off guard by a rather powerful yawn, causing Naoto to yawn as well, and then giggle.

"You must be tired. I'll change momentarily, but first." She pulled the other girl up to her feet, and smiled charmingly.

Narukami blushed, and looked away slightly. "Y-You truly are beautiful…" She muttered, before wiping at her face. This damn makeup was really uncomfortable-

"Senpai?" She froze.

"Y-Yes… Naoto?"

"How much have you been sleeping?" Yui gulped, and averted her gaze further. "Senpai, please tell me."

"W-Well… I-I… I have been asleep…" Her voice wavered.

"How long have you been asleep in the past several days?"

"We-well…"

"Senpai." Naoto was in no mood for games any more. She had just seen her girlfriend rub makeup off of her face- revealing dark purple rings under her eyes. She had thought that the open makeup kit in the bathroom she saw earlier was to make Yui look pretty- prettier than she already was, but it turns out it was hiding something from her.

"N-Not very much…"

"And how long is 'not very much?' Give me an estimate." She hated being this stern with the person she loved dearly, but nothing would come from letting the matter rest.

"U-Um... " Yui wasn't about to lie blatantly to the sleuth. "I… haven't been sleeping at all these past two days, a-and before that I could only sleep for an hour or two at a time… To be honest. I-I've been having nightmares."

This sent a chill down Naoto's spine, and she reached out to caress the other's face. "And why am I just hearing about this now?" Her voice was soft and caring, a sharp contrast to how stern she had sounded earlier.

"I-I didn't want to worry you… I was making such amazing progress since Alice went away, that I didn't want you to think that I was backpedaling any. I-I thought that if you really saw how weak I am… You might change your opinion of me. T-The truth is… No matter how much you say so- I really am nothing…" She laughed melancholically. "I really am Zero, aren't I…? The fool.."

Naoto honestly didn't understand the words coming out of her mouth, but she had to stop them either way. The sleuth surveyed her options, there were many of course. Everything had various solutions, it was just up to her to choose the right one. She stepped forward, embracing the sulking girl in a loose embrace. "Are you done?" She asked, petting Yui's hair slightly. She had taken note of how she stopped wearing it in a braid since Alice had relinquished her control over her body. Now, her soft, silk-like hair had somewhat lost it's sheen, probably due to the lack of sleep her lover was experiencing. "Haven't you heard that saying, within zero, holds infinite possibilities? You hold within yourself, infinite potential, yet you only see yourself as a number, when Zero is far more than that."

"B-But-" Naoto put a finger to Yui's lips, shushing her.

"You're more than nothing, Senpai. You are everything, _my_ , everything. So please, just… Love yourself. You already love me, right?"

"Y-Yes, more than anything!" Yui's grip on Naoto's arms had tightened.

"Then, since you love me… Can you love the me that loves you? I-I'm not implying that I don't love you with my entire being already- but. My inner self, my persona… My shadow, I think they both love you without a doubt. They are why I can say that- Yui Narukami. I love you… so much." She giggled out those last two words.

"A-And I love you without a doubt as well, Naoto but why does-mmmf?!"

The sleuth had pushed herself against the lips of the team leader, and pulled her into a tight embrace. If she was completely honest with herself, she had forgotten she was even wearing a girl's uniform, her short term embarrassment lost to wanting Yui to just stop hating herself so much. Yui moaned slightly at the sudden contact, and stepped backwards out of shock, causing Naoto to step forward. This continued on for a few cycles until Yui had tried to step back- and fall back-first onto her bed, Naoto looming over her.

Yui was panting quietly, trying to catch her breath, her heart beating out of control. Naoto, however, was ever the calm and collected one. Though, to be fair, her nerves were on edge as well, she just had a better time of controlling it than others. "I-I just- Ever… Ever since our fight with Ameno-Sagiri. I've just been… so… so terrified of everyone turning their backs on me." Yui admitted, looking away.

She chuckled. "It's kind of funny, to be honest… We fought and brought Adachi to justice… And then we fought the source of all of the fog- but I'm still hung up on something in the past… I-I know that I'm supposed to be happy but-"

Naoto leaned down and places a light kiss of Yui's forehead. "Senpai… Are you referring to the point in the battle when Ameno-Sagiri took control of us?" Yui nodded. "Well, let me be the one to alleviate your worries, okay?"

Naoto inched closer, a light blush on her face. "Because I'm not going anywhere…" Yui let out a quiet sound as she met Naoto's eyes again.

There was… something alluring about those blue-gray orbs, that often times left Yui speechless, and Naoto felt very much the same about her senpai's muted gray orbs. It is often said that eyes are the gateways to the soul, and to each other, they each had one more beautiful than any diamond. "I-I don't think I'll ever get tired of how you can seemingly cheer me up with so little effort."

"Well that means I'm doing my job, right? Naoto chuckled, before lightly kissing Yui's lips, laying herself gently down on the other girl, before slipping off to her left.

"Y-Yeah…" Yui turned her body and cuddled up to Naoto, her back nestling comfily against Naoto's front.

Being wrapped in Naoto's warmth had made all of Yui's worries melt away, she honestly didn't know how she was going to survive when she moved back to Tokyo in spring, but right now, all that mattered was the two of them, right here, right now. She looked down at her watch, the LEDs read "Distance: 1m" She smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

…

Yui had woken up to a rather odd feeling. She had remembered going to sleep with Naoto hugging her from behind… So… Why was she tucked neatly into her bed? And why was she alone? She raised up, her hair messily falling over her face as she did. She looked down at her form, she was still in yesterday's clothes with the watch around her right wrist. "Distance: 6m" She sighed. It seemed like Naoto had woken up first, and laid her down in bed. She stood up, yawned, and threw off the clothes in favor for one of her night gowns. She grabbed her brush and began to get the knots out of her hair as she walked out of her room.

Once she was down the stairs, she found Naoto sitting on the couch, back in her normal clothes, reading a novel. She had a small smile on her face as she flipped through the pages, she was incredibly engrossed in that story. She took a quick look at the kitchen, a box of cereal was opened, and there was a bowl already in the sink. "Good morning." Yui yawned, rousing her lover from the book she was reading.

"Goo-Oh!" Naoto looked away as quickly as she had looked up. "G-Good morning… S-Senpai…"

Yui opened the fridge to retrieve the milk for her cereal, oblivious as to why Naoto was so flustered. She hummed a little tune as she made herself breakfast, and made her way to sit beside her girlfriend. "W-What are you reading?"

Naoto, who had buried her face into her book when Yui had walked around the table and sat down next to her. "U-Uh.. It's just a-" She peeked over the cover and peeked back down. "I-It's an old American novel. M-Murder on the Orient Express… Um… Senpai?"

"Yes, Naoto?" Yui spoke between spoonfuls of cereal.

"W-What is it- that you're wearing?"

"O-Oh, this? It's just a nightgown…" She, for the first time, looked down at her choice of fabric, and since she was now fully awake- she saw just how… transparent the cloth was. Yui was quiet for several seconds, her face heating up. She began hyperventilating, and she had started shaking. "I-I-" Yui tried to speak but she couldn't. Her consciousness began to fade.

"Senpai?! Senpai stay with me!" She heard Naoto's voice, before it all faded to black.

…

Naoto couldn't believe what she had just seen- Yui had just passed out- from a panic attack. It was such a strange idea, that such a thing would happen in front of her. It had happened before, of course- like back when Nanako had flatlined. She had walked out of the room, they all could hear the long, monotonous tone before the door closed. Yui had made it a few steps away from the door before collapsing, and thanks to Kanji's quick thinking she was caught before she hurt herself. Everyone looked between each other, before being startled as Yui let out a screaming sob. They all took their turns trying to comfort her until she had calmed down. When she did, she stood, and began walking away. Naoto knew where she was headed, especially when she grabbed her bag and pulled out one of her Kama. She and Rise were the first ones to run after Yui.

…

"Let me through." Yui held her Kama at her side, her eyes were bloodshot from her crying earlier. Aside from the redness, her eyes were dead, robbed of the light that had been in them by the man on the other side of that door. "I need to talk to Namatame."

The police officer looked at his partner, and then looked back at the girl. "Why don't you put that weapon down. There's no need for violence, now is-" Yui had raised the sickle, and was pointing it at the man who was speaking.

"Namatame must answer for what he has done. Let me through, and you shall go unharmed." The officer's hand reached for his weapon.

"Hey now, come on. Don't do anything we'll all regret. Just pick the Kama down, okay?"

Yui had flicked her wrist, holding the hand scythe upwards- but stopped once she heard a voice from behind her. "Senpai! Stop! Don't do it!"

A large group of footsteps started being heard, and someone had grabbed her arm- pulling it painfully behind her back, causing her to drop the weapon, letting it noisily clatter to the floor. "Senpai, please! Senpai snap out of it!" Slowly, her eyes became more lively, and she looked around.

She saw the two officers, hands on their weapons, staring wearily at her. If she would turn to her left, she would see Naoto's tearful expression as she held onto her arm tightly. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was about to do. "O-Oh n-no I-" She started breathing rather quickly, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I don't-"

She staggered forwards, but was kept from falling over by Naoto. "Please forgive her, she is under severe distress. She did not mean any of it. Right, Senpai?" Yui nodded shakily.

The two officers relaxed their posture. "Well, as long as it doesn't happen again… So, what can we do for you?"

"I would like to speak with the suspect on behalf of Detective Dojima." Naoto spoke, her hands had relaxed, letting Yui's arm fall to her side, although the former's hand was still looming around it. "He had some questions for him, but is currently confined to his room. Please, let me through."

The two officers looked at each other again, before sighing. "Alright, alright. Just keep that girl on a short leash, okay? Come on, let's go get something to eat." With that, the two left.

…

Naoto had no idea if Yui had had any panic attacks before that previous time, but she quickly picked up on the warning signs. First, Yui's pupils would dilate by two centimeters, followed by an attempt to speak, which would only come out as a stuttered mess of the first words on her mind. Then she would begin hyperventilating, and soon after, shaking. It was just as scary as it had been before, but she had at least been spared losing consciousness. Hell- if she had, the group would have voted to throw namatame into the TV for his crimes.

Before the tremors had gotten worse, Naoto had taken the half-eaten bowl of cereal and placed it on the table. She was just about to try to snap her out of it when Yui had passed out. She paced around the room worriedly, waiting for the other girl to wake up. "Oh." Came from Yui's lips as she opened her eyes, her gray irises now hazy and unfocused. "It seems I'm up… Well, okay then."

"Y-Yui?" Naoto had rushed to her side as she sat up.

"No, not quite." The girl smiled sweetly. "I, am Fortuna. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Naoto-darling." Yui had held out her hand, before finding the other's hand and shaking it lightly.

"D-Darling?" She blushed.

"Why yes, I am part of Yui's psyche. The part that had fallen head over heels for you, to be exact." Yui- er, Fortuna, had brought Naoto's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "I must congratulate you, for getting rid of Alice, by the way. She really was a nuisance…" Fortuna had sighed. "That little brat was so creepy…"

"U-Um… Forgive me… _Fortuna_ … But, where is Yui?" Naoto had slipped her hand away from the other girl's hand.

"Oh! Oh, I'm terribly sorry. You see, she's resting right now. Well- no, that's not the exact reason. She was so distraught because she thought she had done something wrong by, well… wearing this." She pinched the near clear cloth with two of her fingers. "So King Frost's cooling her off. She should be back up and running in an hour or so."

Naoto had breathed a sigh of relief, before being wrapped in a tight hug by her girlfriend's persona. "But I'm so happy! I finally get to talk to the one I love so much!"

"H-Hey- not so tight, please." Naoto choked out.

Fortuna had pulled back bashfully. "Sorry! Sorry… I guess that training with Chie is paying off, huh?" She giggled.

"Um… Fortuna?" Naoto bit her lip. "You said that… You're the one who fell in love with me… right?"

"Why yes I did- Oh! Oh no, I did not mean it like that!" She pouted. "I was the first."

"First?"

"I was the first part of her to fall for you, but I was in no way the last." Fortuna scratched her chin lightly. "Back then, Alice ruled most everything, so I had expected nothing to come from it. But steadily, as Yui spent more time with you, that affection grew to most all of her Persona. And then, to her herself." The pout she was wearing changed into a smile. "You have no idea just how much you've helped her in such a short amount of time, Naoto… She really adores you, all of you. She bought you that revolver so you could always protect yourself… When she won't be there to do it for you." Fortuna had reached out and cupped Naoto's face.

The sleuth chuckled, and shook her head. "I don't think I'm worthy of all the credit you and Senpai give me… I'm just a detective, I'm not an expert on relationships… I just do what seems right."

"And that's what makes you such an amazing person, Naoto… Before, back when it was just Alice- no Izanami, no King Frost, no Pyro Jack… no _me_ … She was socially and emotionally ostracized… She wasn't born with a stutter, you know? For the first few years of her life, she was just a normal, carefree child. But when she was enrolled in kindergarten, everything changed. At first, it was just questions about her hair, but… It escalated rather quickly. Her things were regularly stolen and, or destroyed in front of her… Once, they were playing outside, and some of the kids pushed her off of the playground- she was just trying to be one of them…"

Fortuna's smile wavered slightly. "She was pelted with clay, blamed for things… Some of the boys even resorted to hitting her. One day… I think it was in mid october, maybe? She left for school talking perfectly fine, and came home stuttering every other word. She was so terrified of being hurt that she developed that nervous tic." She laughed quietly to herself. "To be honest… She thought you were going to hate her too, when you two first met…"

"B-But I would never-!" Naoto was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"When you first met, after Kanji had gone missing… you were a complete stranger. The persona that had awakened in her thought you would be swayed by Alice's influence as well. And I am so… so glad you weren't." Fortuna's eyes opened, and they stared at Naoto. "I believe that she would be dead by now, if it wasn't for you… I know she says this a lot- but I love you. She knows that she doesn't deserve someone like you- but now she doesn't care anymore. She's just happy that you're here for her." She hummed.

Naoto smiled shyly. "And, I love you too… All of you, not just Yui, or you… I love every aspect of her. And I want to help her get better… I want her to love everything, not just me… But I know that progress in such things can be slow, especially after how long she's had to deal with the raw hatred… But I shall be there for her when she needs me, just like when we rescued her from Alice, or when I stopped her from possibly hurting those officer's outside of Namatame's room. I know that it'll hurt, for the both of us, when she leaves...But if I can do just one thing, I want to make sure she can stand on her own two feet during her last year of high school. I want her to come back to Inaba, happy."

Fortuna ran her thumb across the sleuth's cheek. "And it's that dedication that I just know will help her through this." Fortuna withdrew her hand and began running it across Naoto's face, tracing her eyes and nose.

"Are you… always so touchy-feely?" Naoto shied away, but was brought back.

"You'll have to forgive me, I am blind, you see." Fortuna spoke, gliding her index finger across Naoto's soft lips. "I have an idea of what you look like, of course- but…" Fortuna smiled sweetly. "Feeling it for myself is wonderful, you're wonderful"

The two were quiet as Fortuna ran her fingers delicately across Naoto's face. The former only letting out hums of approval occasionally. Eventually, she yawned quietly. "Naoto-darling… may I make a request of you?"

"O-Of course, what is it?" Naoto blushed again at that nickname.

"You were reading earlier, weren't you? Do you think you could read to me? I'm getting quite tired…" Fortuna had tapped the open space beside her, where Naoto had sat before, and waited for her to sit.

"W-Well, I don't see why not. Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Naoto had gotten up and grabbed her book, that had been discarded hastily on the table, being almost thrown out of her hands earlier.

Fortuna shook her head. "I just want something to lull us to sleep…" She had sat down, Fortuna had nestled her head into the detective's lap, her eyes closed.

Naoto opened the book to the page she was on earlier, and, while reading out loud, she began to stroke the other girl's hair idly, only lifting her hand when she had to flip a page. Fortuna, and eventually, Yui, slept soundly as she did, the later calmed down from her panic attack earlier. After a while, Naoto stopped reading to look at the slowly falling snow outside the sliding screen door. Nanako had come home some time while Yui was still asleep, but was shushed by the sleuth, pointing to the sleeping person immobilizing smiled, nodded, and tiptoed to her room, after waving a hello to Shirogane, she hoped these moments would last forever.

 **The End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A little late on this one, aren't I? Well I've been swamped with work and chores most of the time this morning so I couldn't get around to putting this out. But better late than never amirite? Anyways, I should explain what I'm doing with this, in the long term (if I make it that far, there's always a chance circumstance will force me to stop this, but I'll try to keep that from happening.) In as short as I can put this, I'm building this world slowly, piece by piece, at first following canon and eventually branching off into my own original ideas, so any of those people who are "ugh this is almost exactly like it was in the game" (I know you're out there even if you don't show yourself) just hold on a little longer, okay? There is only so much canon content and I don't plan on ending Yui's story when the game's credits roll. Other than that, I guess that's it for now. If you've got questions or just want to rag on my writings, feel free to leave a review, until next time!

A few weeks after the incident that transpired on Christmas, New Year's rolled around. Yui had been adamant that she spend it with Naoto, In two months she would be leaving, and she would spend every last moment she could with her lover. She made time for her other friends too, so not _every_ moment of her time was dedicated to the blue-haired sleuth that had stolen Yui's heart. When she wasn't with Naoto she was either training or eating at Aiya's with Chie. She had made Yukiko see that she wasn't a bird trapped in a cage, she had gotten Yosuke out of the slump he was in after Saki-senpai's death. She mended the frayed relationship between Nanako and her father, earning herself a sweet new cup to drink Dojima's amazing coffee from. She had given her bandmate the courage she needed in herself. Just the other day she had given Margaret the final Fusion she had asked for, and helped the other Velvet Room attendant, Marie, realise she is more than her missing memories. She had helped one of the other Basketball manager- Ai, find her own truth. Kanji had finally fully embraced that the things he liked didn't make him any less of a man. And Rise finally decided that she was going to get back into the Idol business. She had helped a nurse, a grieving old widow, and a middle school student stand on their own, and finally she had brought a stepmother and stepson together. Yui NArukami was, in every sense of the word, a busy person. The only bond that she hadn't maxed out was-

She heard snow crunching behind her. Of course, being at the shrine, that was nothing new- Oh! She had totally forgot, the golden Torii almost blinded her when she looked up- she had helped a resident of the shrine- a fox- complete requests, and when word of the miracle shrine got around, and enough donations had poured in, the golden Torii was erected.

A gust of wind beat against her body, making her shiver. She looked back down at the cloth draped around her. She was wearing a dark blue Yukata, with pink cherry blossoms pictured around the cloth. Was wearing a Yukata really worth it? Yes, Yui reasoned. It was indeed worth it, everyone else had seen her in one, back at the Summer Festival, but Naoto hadn't. There were two women there earlier, but they were the ones who had walked away, leaving Yui alone… She didn't think anything bad of it any more. She knew that Naoto would never leave her alone, she would never abandon her, and neither would her friends in Inaba either… Hell, maybe after finishing High School, she would come back here, but all that lay in the future, in the present…

A new set of crunching snow was heard behind her. The sound was different than before- a singular set- a singular set that sounded both sure of itself, and nervous at the same. "I apologise for making you wait." Yui smiled, she was here.

She turned, and showed her smile to the sleuth, who wasn't dressed in a Yukata. Yui mentally shrugged, she wasn't the kind of person to own one anyways… Maybe she could get her into one with some egging on… "Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Yui mentally fist pumped, she was on a good track record, she hadn't stuttered in half a week. "It gave me time to admire how beautiful everything looks covered in snow."

Naoto's eyes wavered for a second. She looked at the Yukata Yui wore, and how her hair was made into a tight bun behind her head. She then looked down at what she wore- it wasn't really different from what she normally wore, and that stung her slightly. "Could it be that I don't meet your expectations…?"

Yui shook her head slightly. "No, not at all… You look as cute as you always do."

Shirogane blushed at that, looking away bashfully. "There you go, saying that out of the blue…"

"What can I say? I like hearing it said…" Yui stepped closer to Naoto, taking one of her hands. "I love you…"

Naoto's face turned even more red. "I-I love you too!"

She shook her head. "We- We should pay our respects at the shrine." She took her hand away from Yui and began walking, with the former leader of the Investigation team beside her.

The pair had walked up to the shrine, and after depositing some coins, began to pray. Yui herself didn't know what god she was praying to, to be honest. Was she praying to some god of fortune? The god this shrine was dedicated to when it was built? Or maybe just… God himself, whoever that may be. For some reason, when Yui pictured what God looked like, she found herself smiling. For, she knew she didn't see god, but the Messiah. And he was in the form of a blue haired boy around her age, with an MP3 player dangling from his neck, and headphones over his ears. He smiled at her. God himself may never be known in his true form, but the Messiah can be pictured by all.

Once she had finished, she looked over to Naoto. It seemed she was praying more sincerely than one might expect of her. Soon after she noticed, Naoto raised her head and opened her eyes, before turning to the Yukata-clad girl. She flicked her head off towards the entrance, and began walking, Yui following soon after. Once they had gotten to the golden Torii, she had stopped, curiosity getting the better of her. "What did you wish for?"

Yui pursed her lips in a smile, and debated on telling her… Telling her won out in the end of the short battle. "I made a wish about us." She admitted truthfully.

Shirogane smiled and chuckled. "I made a wish regarding the same subject, I wished about the times we spend together." She continued on after a strong gust of wind caused her to stop. "May both of us spend a full life this year as well…" She blushed. "I wished we would do so together, of course…" Naoto, in record pace, lost her blush when she spotted the fortunes box, filled almost to the brim with unopened fortunes. "Shall we draw Omikuji?"

Yui's eyes twinkled at that, and Naoto took it as a yes, walking over. Once they were in front of the fortunes, Naoto spoke up again. "I usually have bad luck with things like this." Yui snickered in her head. "Well, let us choose."

The Omikuji were stacked in three neat rows, and Yui had a hard time choosing which one to choose from. Her hand glided over them for a few seconds, before picking up the top one in the middle row. Naoto had picked the one on the left, and had waited for her senpai to choose before opening hers. Yui took her turn first, opening her's and reading her fortune aloud. "Great Fortune… and…" She went on to read the Romance portion. "Securing a future with the one who brings you happiness may be prudent."

Naoto hummed. "The future, huh? To… be honest, I've never given it much thought…" She pouted as if she had did something wrong. "I guess opening a detective agency in this day and age would not work… Perhaps I can focus on forensic medicine…" She hummed again.

"Well… Whatever you put your mind to, I believe you'll do amazing.." Yui smiled as she caused her lover to blush.

"Wait… This was written for your Romance fortune, -nnot work…" She blushed even harder. "A future for…for the two of us…"

She shook it away before opening her's. "Mine says… Oo.. curse…" She winced noticeably. "The romance fortune says… 'For things to continue harmoniously, you must discard all secrets.'" She chuckled. "I see… this is quite accurate." She looked up to Yui and smiled. "But I am not keeping any secrets from you… Besides the ones that are unimportant or embarrassing." She sighed. "And since I got curse, that means my fortune can not get any worse, and, on the contrary, it can only go up from here."

"That's the spirit!" Yui brushed some stray snow from her shoulder. "Buuttt… You know… You are going to have to tell me all your secrets according to that fortune, you know." She winked.

Naoto looked away, blushing. "A-And I will…! At… at a later date…"

They had walked together back to the shrine entrance, laughing quietly. Just before they were about to cross that threshold, Naoto stopped the girl with a hand to the shoulder. "Um… Senpai?"

Yui had a feeling she knew what was going to be said next, and kept her back to the sleuth to keep herself composed. "Would you like to… Come over to my place, for once? Y-Yakushiji-san left the other day and-"

Yui had turned around, blushing whilst smiling. Naoto continued speaking. "I-I actually bought a Kotatsu… It's uh… nice and warm…"

A gust of wind beat against Yui again, and she visibly shivered. "S-Sure, it's.. not far, right?"

Naoto shook her head. "No, no not at all… Well, shall we be off?" She held out her arm, and her senpai stepped close, humming gently at the warmth she was getting.

…

Naoto's residence would be, expectedly, very spacious and grand. But instead, she lived in a small two bedroom with one bath, and a small kitchen and utility room. It struck Yui as strange when she had first seen it during the Phantom Thief case, she was the heiress of the Shirogane clan, why was she living in a small rented house on the edge of town?

Well, it seemed that the Shirogane estate was a few towns away and, for the sake of expenditures and her eventual enrollment in Yasogami high, she had temporarily been living here. Naoto opened the door and beckoned Yui inside, before slipping her scarf off and unbuttoning her overcoat. Yui, on the other hand, simply kicked off her shoes and began walking through the house quietly, looking around. Yui herself had never seen the inside of it, so it was a surprise to see just how many books the sleuth had. It amazed her, many of the books were law related, true, but still. She saw translated stories of famous German, French, English, and American authors. Yui herself had a few books, yes, but she didn't think that she could ever in her entire life come to own and read every single book in this room alone. She had guessed she had been staring too hard, because Naoto came up behind her, leaned her head on her shoulder, and spoke. "I've… got to say, I-I'm rather nervous…" She chuckled dryly. "Now I kinda wish I had waited before asking you over- I forgot I hadn't finished cleaning."

Yui hadn't even noticed the various books and other things strewn about the room- but she didn't really care now that she noticed it. "It's fine…" Her hand found that of Naoto's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Naoto blushed. "I-If you say so…" She had released herself from Yui's grasp and moved to the table housing the heating unit, clearing it off, setting the books that were on top of it off to the side to be puck back more neatly later. "W-Well…" She cleared her throat, motioning her hand toward the table before sitting down at it.

Yui smiled sweetly, and stepped carefully over to the table as well, taking a seat beside the blushing detective. She pulled herself closer to the table. "Naoto?"

"Y-Yes, Senpai?"

She leaned in closer, whispering. "I love you…" Before planting a small kiss of the sleuth's cheek, causing the girl to fluster.

"I-I.. I love you too, S-Senpai…" She sighed. "U-Um…"

Yui pouted slightly. "I-If me being here is making you uncomfortable… I can go-"

"N-No! That's not it! Oh…" She let out a frustrated groan. "You don't have to go anywhere it's just- I-I know that you're leaving in March and I can't help but want to spend more time with you- which is just me being greedy because we already spend so much time together… You… You must think I'm childish, don't you?"

Yui sat on that statement for a while, thinking about it thoroughly. Just as the silence began to become awkward, she spoke. "I could never find you childish… You want what you want… Sometimes you don't always get them, but sometimes you do." Yui hunched over the table. "I'm not going anywhere for the time being- you made sure of that, did you not?" She giggled quietly. "I might leave in the future, yes, but we shall find each other again- shall we not?" She held up her wrist, the christmas present Naoto gave to her wrapped snuggly around it. "Distance: 2m" was visible on the screen below the time.

Naoto smiled, holding up her own wristwatch to that of her lover's. The two beeped in unison. "Distance: 1m"

Narukami wrapped Naoto's hand in her own, and smiled. "Today- and always, I am yours… okay?"

"And the same goes for me." Naoto spoke, leaning onto the table as well. "That's why… I-I want to do something…"

"Oh?" Yui turned her head so that her cheek was resting against the tabletop. She loved the contrast of the heat her lower body was feeling because of the Kotatsu and the relative coolness of the tabletop against her cheek.

Naoto nodded as best she could, They had been together for a couple months now- but was she ready to take that next plunge? Was Yui? Truthfully, she was terrified of inadvertently hurting the girl beside her, doing something wrong and sending her into a panic attack because of the trauma she experienced all those years ago. Was it possible to die from those? She had read about them once or twice before- but that one detail evaded her almost photographic memory. What if it was possible- what if she accidentally ended Yui's life before it could even have a chance to begin? Something touched her shoulder and she jumped, letting out an audible gasp as she does.

Yui retracted her hand rather quickle- She had just wanted to see if the girl beside her was okay- she had been silent for around a dozen minutes and she began making faces of sadness and terror. "A-Are you okay… Naoto?"

"H-Huh?" She cleared her throat, shifting slightly. "Y-Yes I'm fine… uh… I-I would like…" Her throat ran dry, and the words shriveled in that desert.

Yui had sat straight up, ready to listen to what Naoto was, at least, trying to say.

"W-What I'm t-trying to say is-... Ugh…" She was beginning to get frustrated that she couldn't say those words. Those few words that she so desperately wanted to say. She was tempted to just give up, when a voice echoed in her head. " _Let me take control. I can help._ " She recognised that voice- it was that of her shadow's, the one she had confronted so long ago. Feeling like she was out of options, she relented. She had closed her eyes, and went limp.

Yui paled and gulped as she saw her girlfriend slump over the table- she had hastily pressed two fingers to her wrist, and sighed. "Okay… She's still breathing…" She looked around, and decided on making some tea for herself and Naoto, when she woke up.

…

She had found the kitchen, and after some searching, produced a teapot, two small cups, and had begun boiling water- when something caused her to stagger forward, almost overturning the pot and spilling boiling water over herself. Her eyes scanned quickly for a weapon- and as she reached for it, a voice stopped her dead. "Senpai~!"

Yui hadn't forgotten that high-pitched, childlike voice. Images flashed through her mind of a girl wearing a lab coat a few times too big for her, standing in front of a medical examination table. Her iris' as yellow as a sunflower. She retracted her hand from the knife she was about to grab. It seems Naoto's shadow had taken control of her body. "H-hello, Naoto…"

The shadow rubbed affectionately against the older girl. "It's been so long since I've seen you~! You seem a lot brighter!" The girl giggled.

"Er… Yes, I-I am a lot happier, to be honest… C-Can you get off of me, pretty please…? I'm making tea- if you want some, that is." She had tried to pry Naoto's shadow off of her, but to no avail. It seemed their strength carried over to this world as well.

The girl gasped before getting off of the other, who sighed. "I would like some tea, please! And- and! I'm pretty sure I keep some snacks in the cupboard above the stove! We could have lunch, just the two of us!"

Yui couldn't help but giggle quietly, before patting the girl on the head. "Alrighty, Naoto. Can you go and sit at the table? It'll only take me a few minutes to get everything ready, okay?"

The sleuth stood at attention, before saluting, giggling, and skipping off to the table. Once she was out of earshot, Yui sighed, leaning onto the counter next to the stove for support. She looked back at the large kitchen knife that she had almost pulled on the girl, before gulping.

She had set about making the snacks, finding some things to make some sandwiches, and when the kettle finally began making the annoying sound, she had carefully brought it off of the eye of the stove, shut the eye off, and grabbed a tray, before setting the plates and kettle onto it.

Yui had walked back into the main room to a strange sight, Naoto reading what seemed to be a manga. Though, she had seen the girl's dungeon, so the surprise faded quickly. Instead, she smiled, walked to the table, and set the ray down. "The tea is hot, so be careful okay?" Yui spoke, giving her girlfriend a cup of the liquid.

Naoto had set the manga down, and picked up the cup, before saying in a rather cute, childish voice "Thank you!" before blowing on the liquid carefully. Yui had begun doing the same, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of the manga she was reading. It was a Neo Featherman tie-in.

"Naoto?"

The girl in question put down her cup. "Yes Senpai?"

"Can you tell me about what you were reading?"

Naoto's eyes lit up like christmas lights and she scrambled to pick up the book, holding the cover up and pointing to each of the characters on the cover. "This is Blue Swan, he's my favorite." Of course. "This is Red Hawk, the leader, Yellow Owl, Black Condor, and Pink Argus!" She then began listing off various things about their characters, but something struck an odd chord within Yui's soul. "Pink Argus, in the TV series, is being played by Yukari Takeba. She's really cool!"

Yui furrowed her brow and put her hand over her chest when she heard that name. Something rung out deep within her, and the vision of the boy she dubbed 'The Messiah' back at the shrine came back to her. Naoto stopped when she noticed Yui acting strange, even wearing a look of worry. "Is everything alright, Senpai? Did you drink too fast?"

Yui shook her head. "No, no… Just had a weird feeling is all…"

"Oh! I get those too! But mainly when I'm around you! It's a good kind of weird, my head gets all fluttery and I have to keep myself from smothering you with love all the time!"

Narukami giggled while blushing, and picked her cup back up, taking a sip of the now cooled liquid. "To be honest…" Naoto went really quiet all of a sudden. "I kind of want to do that now! But, but we're eating, and I want to be a good girl, so…"

Yui pulled the girl closer, into a soft embrace. "Who said expressing your love would make you a bad girl?" She asked, nuzzling against Shirogane.

"W-Well…" She fidgeted. "I kind of want… Something more… than this…" She blushed. "You remember what my fortune said, don't you? H-How I'm supposed to discard all secrets?"

The yukata-clad girl couldn't help but liken the tone of Naoto's voice to that of a child caught in a lie, but she nodded anyways. "Well… One of the secrets is… Naoto- I… want to cross that line with you… But- But we're scared. We're scared of what'll happen if we do something wrong. I-If we hurt you it would-"

Yui set her cup down and cleared her throat, causing the girl beside her to stop talking. "Naoto?" She asked, once the other girl responded, she began speaking. "Don't you think… that you're overthinking this?" Before she could continue, the other girl spoke up rather quickly.

"Of course not! We- I- We don't want to _hurt you_!" She gripped the Yukata that the other girl was wearing. "We don't want you to possibly _die_ because we wanted you…! It would kill us if you lapsed into a panic attack while we are…!" There were tears in her eyes, and a shocked Yui was simply staring wide eyed. Her mind was racing for how to respond to what had transpired.

Naoto was a mess, she had tears on the verge of spilling down her face, and fear was evident in those blue-gray irises of hers. Yui carefully reached her arms around the slim body of the girl in front of her, and began to run her hands delicately up and down her back. It was clear that Naoto, although seeming anything but, was just as insecure as anyone on the inside. Yui still didn't know what to say.

"Y-You mean more than the world to us, Senpai… We don't want to hurt you…" Naoto cried softly into the other's chest, wetting the Yukata.

Yui let the sleuth get all of her tears out, and when her eyes had finally dried up, Yui spoke up. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about that… Naoto… You're so smart… You're caring, you're beautiful, compassionate, and sly." She smiled to herself. "As for you, the Naoto I'm talking to right now… You're filled with this kind of childish energy that makes me want to smile and laugh and go off with you on whatever adventure you're on in your head… You're playful, curious, and cute. Both of you, you could never hurt me… I'm not going to die anytime soon, okay?"

Naoto nodded. "If you want to do this, I'm all for it… if I have a panic attack, I have a panic attack… But I know, I _know_ that you won't be the cause, okay?" Yui had pulled the silent girl's body from her own, and gently cupped her face.

"B-But that's the problem… Your panic attacks are scary… Especially when Nanako-chan was in the hospital. Even if we know the signs, there's almost no time to stop them, and it hurts watching you go through that. We don't want something like that happen at all."

Yui couldn't argue against that, she knew that when she had come to after both of her most recent attacks, Naoto was almost on the verge of tears, clearly distraught over her senpai's health. "My panic attacks are… something, alright… You are right, there is almost no time to do anything, but they still happen. Thankfully I haven't had one since Christmas, and I don't think I'll have one again." She tried her best to alleviate the other girl's worries.

Truthfully, she did want this. It was only natural that this was how their relationship progressed, right? Yui loved Naoto and Naoto loved Yui, If anything, Yui told herself, this could be seen as a sort of test run, to work out any kinks that the two had. The silverette had never even thought about doing something like this before, willingly, with anyone or even herself, and she was sure the bluette was the same. The girl in question pulled out of the embrace and gave a small smile.

"W-Well… uh…" She blushed. "We should… probably shower first, shouldn't we?"

…

Yui let out a sigh. She and Naoto had… Just the thought brought a blush to her face. She pulled the heavy comforter over her face, to hide her heated face from the girl to her left. Even though she was now rather timid and blushing wildly, she couldn't lie about just how good it felt- Naoto was simply amazing, if a bit clumsy at the beginning. But she had soon found her own rhythm. Yui, on the other hand, had a rather… deft organ that she had used to tease the detective almost endlessly, only driving her over the edge when the girl was a panting, blushing mess. Was it a bit cruel? Maybe, but it was worth it in the end, if Naoto's… reaction was anything to go off of. Her head still kind of throbbed at the almost vice grip she put on it…

The girl beside her stirred slightly, cuddling up to the, still rather nude form of her senpai. Yui had to fight every fiber of her being to not jump on her again, the sounds she made were truly music to her ears. Instead, she simply pulled her closer, letting the barely conscious girl nestle her head into her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open for a few seconds, and she gives Yui a small, groggy smile, which she returned in earnest. She had mumbled something quietly, before burying her face into the crook of the elder girl's neck. They had, of course, cleaned themselves up before cuddling in their afterglow, which gave Yui the chance to smell the strawberry scented shampoo that Naoto had used, and it was very pleasant.

While Naoto was sleeping soundly next to her, her face merely inches from her own, she couldn't help but let her mind wander, to many various things. She thought about how her life might be different back in Tokyo, now that Alice had gone from her. She thought about how much she'd miss her friends here in Inaba. She thought about… How much it will hurt once she leaves in two short months.

She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes… The most eventful year of her life will be over soon… Yui felt herself frown, and tears beginning to well up behind her eyelids. She didn't want to leave, not ever. She wanted to stay right here, where she felt she belonged, beside detective who had stolen her heart. A content sound came from the sleuth beside her, and her eyes shot open, the few droplets of tears spilling out the corners of her eye as she turned her head. Naoto had a big, goofy smile on her face, causing Yui's thoughts to wander from where they had been, to another topic… What does the Detective Prince dream about? No doubt her dreams were filled with action, intrigue, and a scandalous relationship with a main love interest, like most of the detective novels that she had found herself smiling again. No doubt that Naoto was dreaming of such a tale, with a silverette under her arm. Soon, she herself had drifted off to sleep, muttering one final phrase before she was taken away to slumber…

"I love you, Naoto…"

 **The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I had fun writing this one if I remember correctly, there's nothing to me quite like seeing how far I can push characters before even I find it sadistic. It's time for another trigger warning I assume? Do people even care anymore?  
Suicide is both shown and conversed about. Aside from that there is nothing, nope nothing at all.

Oh, a little heads up. I have one more chapter in my backlogs, so these daily uploads will stop so I can put the finishing touches on the chapters after the next.

As for Gamephenatic, if you're reading this, that is an amazing idea I have been playing around with for the past week or so, I will definitely work on that when I can. Until next time!

Yui looked out at the tokyo skyline from her apartment for a while, before sighing. It had been a number of years since her fated time in Inaba, although she couldn't remember the exact number. Her home was silent, as it had been since she moved out of her parent's place… She looked down at her phone, waking it up and looking at the screen. She had no message or call notifications, she never had, not since… she shuddered. A gust of wind blew against her face- she was now standing on the balcony. Her body had moved itself, as it had been doing since the light left her eyes. Images flooded her mind, of that final battle against Izanagi, of leaving all of her friends in Inaba, of coming back two years later. Everything had seemed fine, of course, no murder mysteries to solve, everyone had seemed happy to have her back- but something didn't seem right…

That bluette had seemed more distant than she had been before she left, like she was actively trying to avoid her. She was only staying for a few weeks before going back- and in that time she would only see the sleuth once or twice. On the train home, while Yui was sulking quietly, she received a message from the girl in question. Five words shattered her world. They weren't typed in Naoto's original all capitalized, calculated style of texting, but the straightforward words made Yui know it was really her. "I'm breaking up with you"

No punctuation, none was needed. To be completely honest, Yui wasn't sure if there was more, her eyes had almost flooded with tears once she read those words.

A sound from her phone broke her from her thoughts, and she wiped away the tears that had fallen. She looked down at the words on the screen with a hollow, solemn smile. She was leaning against the railing of the balcony now, If this was the reality where she wasn't with that blue-haired detective- she didn't want to be in it. She sent a quick, one word message to the number that had been the detective's, she never actually knew if she had changed it or not- nor did she care at this point. She sent the text message, reading "Goodbye." and tipped over the balcony, letting gravity do it's work.

…

Yui's eyes shot open with a start- her body jerked upwards into a sitting position, she was covered with a cold sweat and almost completely out of breath. A wet towel had fallen from her forehead, causing Yui to jump with a yelp, awakening the person awake off to her side, his almost comically swished hair almost levitating to his left. "H-Huh? Sensei?" His blue eyes fluttered open tiredly, before filling with terror as his eyes laid upon the shaking, sobbing form of the girl he had been taking care of. "Sensei!?"

Yui was completely disorientated, she didn't know who was calling out to her, nor did she know who she was- the last thing she actually remembered was plummeting to the earth, her tears were freely streaming down her face, dropping off of her chin in large droplets. Her wide, bloodshot eyes darted around the room- was she dead? It was so dark, and so cold. Someone was shaking her, calling out to her louder. She could only think of one thing- "N-Nao…. W-Where is N-Naoto…?" She brought her hands up to try and stop the water streaming from her eyes.

"Nao-chan is at home, Sensei please calm down." Oh- it was Teddie. She could finally see him clearly now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of her room.

She was starting to remember- she had gotten a really bad cold two days before they all were supposed to go out on a trip to a mountain to go skiing, and Teddie had volunteered to look after her until she had gotten better. Yui gave a shaky sigh, closing her eyes again. "Thank… Thank you, Teddie."

"Did you have a bad dream, Sensei?" She nodded her head slightly.

"I-It's… I'd rather not talk about it…" She admitted, before she wiped the last of the tears away. "It's…it's nothing."

Teddie frowned slightly, but sighed. "Alright… Are you… feeling any better, by chance?" She nodded slightly in response. The shadow, however, was having none of it, none at all, and he reached for her forehead, causing the girl to flinch.

The blond shadow hummed quietly, trying to see if Yui's fever had broken or not. After a few moments, which felt like a small eternity for the silverette, he retracted his hand and smiled that same Teddie smile. "Looks like your fever broke. And it sounds like your cold is completely gone."

Yui sighed, and let her body fall back down onto the futon she was laying on. She still felt incredibly weak, even if her cold had broken. "Teddie… Thank you… Thank you for looking after me these past few days. I really appreciate you doing that, especially…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence because of the downright depressing air it would bring about.

That, and she was getting tired, because she had let out a loud, rather unexpected yawn before Teddie could speak up, causing them to exchange glances and laugh quietly. "I'll let Yosuke and everyone know you're better, get some rest, Sensei."

Teddie pulled Yui's blanket up to better cover her, it having slid off of her when she had suddenly sat up in bed. "I'll…" She yawned again. "I'll do just that… Good Night, Teddie…"

…

Narukami woke up again with a slight shiver, her eyes fluttering open to find that her blankets were gone, and wrapped around the sleeping form of her caretaker. She blinked the sleepiness away from her eyes and let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms out over her head.

Her mind then went into autopilot, stepping over the sleeping shadow and pulling clothes out of her dresser for her shower and bath, and grabbing any other essentials she might need if it arises. Dojima was already awake, and she gave a groggy hello to the man as she shuffled around, not even noticing the look he was giving her. It was an uphill battle to stay awake while she was washing herself, the warm water trying with every drop to force her back to sleep, but somehow, some way, she stayed awake long enough to get into the small bath.

There, in the still, hot water, she finally had a chance to stew over he dream she had had and what might've caused it. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the oppressive, depressing tone. She was no stranger to nightmares, no, but this one… Felt so real. It felt like she actually lived through that awkward return to inaba, the tear filled train ride home, and all those numb years until it got to be too was going to be hard convincing herself it was just a dream when she could almost still feel the air whipping past her as she plummeted to the streets below.

Yui shook her head, her wet hair whipping around and spraying water around the bath. She was not going to think about this now, not when she was alone. She was just going to have to bring it up some time with someone else… But therein lies another problem. Would she speak about this if prompted? She skirted the question the night before with Teddie. But would she be able to with anyone else? With Naoto? Her body sunk lower, and more of her head became submerged deeper in the hot, soothing water. She breathed out a sigh, watching it bubble up to the surface.

…

February twelfth, the day everyone has set aside in their, some busy some not, schedules for the memory making trip to a ski resort a few hours away from Inaba. Yui was the first one there at the bus stop that almost fed many of the main street markets, bundled warmly in layer after layer of clothes to keep away the bitter bite of winter. Then Rise, coming from her home at Marukyu similarly wrapped in cloth, albeit far more colorful, mainly pink. It almost hurt to look at.

Chie and Yukiko arrived next, followed by Yosuke and Teddie. Together, they all chatted idly amongst themselves, with Yui providing feedback to any ideas they had about their trip, but her attention was mainly kept by two things; The nightmare was still in the forefront of her mind, although it had been a small handful of days since she had it. The other thing that kept her mind busy… Where was Naoto? Normally, she'd arrive as soon as she did, or even earlier if she was feeling active. The lack of the kindhearted delinquent was also noted by her. She bit her lip out of reflex, eyes scanning the streets for the sight of the overly-tall student or the blue haired detective.

Fear began eating at her. She took her phone and flipped it open once more, she had been doing it every few minutes since arriving, checking for any messages from Kanji or Naoto. No luck still. She tried to keep herself thinking happy thoughts, like; maybe Kanji slept in, and maybe Naoto had lost track of time going over evidence for Adachi's case. She yelped, and almost jumped out of her skin when someone waved their hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? You've been spaced out for a good few minutes." Chie asked, once she was sure Yui didn't inadvertently send herself into shock.

"She might still be sick, it was totally weird how suddenly her cold broke." Yosuke chimned in.

Yui, however, shook her head. "It's nothing. I-I've just got a lot on my mind."

Yui watched for any reactions out of her friends, not even noticing a new pair of eyes stare at her with just a hint of doubt. "Well, I guess that is reasonable, seein' as you're leaving next month, right?" Kanji spoke up, surprising Yui further.

A few seconds past before Yukiko spoke up. "Oh! That's right, I totally forgot you were leaving."

"Aw! I'm gonna miss you, Senpai! Promise you'll come visit us sometime, okay?" Rise pulled the silverette into a tight hug, before whispering into her ear. "And if you come to any of my shows, I promise you backstage passes with a free, private show~" Before pulling away with a giggle, leaving Yui more than flustered.

"R-Rise!" Yui tried to shake away the blush that had formed on her face, before failing miserably and resorting to hiding her burning face from the others.

The former, and soon to be again, pop idol simply laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But you seemed really tense, so I needed to lighten the mood somehow." She pulled closer, patting the elder girl's back and whispering again. "I was serious about the passes though, you'll be my very own VIP."

Someone cleared their throat, causing Yui to lean to her left, and notice Naoto standing up against the sign with the timetables for the bus lines. "O-Oh! Naoto, when did you get here?"

The sleuth frowned slightly, and spoke. "Just recently. I was caught up in reviewing this case, and didn't get to sleep until late. You seemed to be… preoccupied, so I left you be."

Yui felt a pang of sadness in her heart, and her happy expression drooped. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's perfectly fine, I understand that you still have a lot on your mind, even after the case has been officially closed." Naoto gave a small smile, causing Narukami to return it, albeit very much smaller and hiding a wave of fearful emotions.

…

The bus ride to the ski resort, which they had booked for two days and a night, was a lot longer for the former Investigation team leader than for the other teens riding with her. She was beginning to recognize that she was falling into depression again, because of her almost constant lightheadedness and pain in various parts of her body. She remembered something about Naoto not knowing how to ski, and then Kanji claiming that he could teach her, and Rise hopped on the bandwagon.

She then went on autopilot again, donning her two skis and ski poles, and fastening a pair of gray tinted ski goggles to her face. She had learned how to ski when on a trip, back many years ago to some mountain resort in some prefecture. She took a second to silently laugh at herself, not even being able to remember where she learned how to do the thing her autopilot had been doing for almost three hours now, she was so depressed.

…

Eventually, everyone had almost gotten their fill of the winter wonderland when the sun began to set, but Yui was just just getting started. She looked back at the group of her friends, before setting her sights on the sleuth. She turned herself and propelled herself towards her girlfriend, stopping a few feet away from her. "H-Hey, do you want to take another go at the course with me? I-I want to see how well you've improved on your skis."

Yui herself didn't even notice she was stuttering, but Naoto had caught on back at the bus stop. It pained her almost too much to bare to see how quickly, and how far she was regressing into her old ways, but she still put on a smile and agreed, if only to monitor her state from close up.

...If the silverette had to be honest, she might just be in love with skiing, it felt so liberating zooming through the course, passing through gate after gate in a race against herself and her festering demons. She also made a conscious effort to, every so often, look back and keep check on the, somewhat, struggling detective prince behind her. Once she had passed the end of the course proper, she came to a halt, and Naoto had done the same, stopping a few feet from the right of her senpai. She sighed. "My legs are more tired than I thought. I thought I'd have learned to not fall down anymore, but I guess my legs are too tense."

She attempted to let out a frustrated sigh, but it instead sounds like she was completely exhausted. After that she was quiet for a few moments before speaking back up. "I'm sorry, you must hate having a total beginner hold you back like this."

Yui bit her lip, was that really what was on her mind going down that course? That she was somehow holding her back? "N-No, it's fine. W-We all start somewhere, none of us are born on s-skis."

Naoto smiled at the, somewhat hollow, reassurance. "I've always been able to pick up new skills, but I've never had to ski before. It's just never been necessary." She stopped to readjust her snowcap. "Murder mysteries may take place in snowy mountain retreats in novels, but it's not very often that it happens in real life, cutting a telephone line in the middle of a blizzard is completely suicidal, too."

Yui almost visibly flinched when that word slipped from the detective's mouth, but Naoto must not have noticed because she kept on. "I wonder how long it's been since I last tried so hard to have fun." She had an almost wistful smile on her face, which fell when she spoke again. "I used to think that these… frivolities were a waste of time, that they wouldn't make me a better person." Naoto looked down at her feet, and shuffled one of them. "Thinking back on it, though, I was all alone… It's almost funny… I want to come back here again."

"Definitely, n-next time, it can be just us…!" Yui had to fight to keep her voice from wavering, the offhand comment from earlier making the nightmare from days ago come back to the forefront of her mind.

Naoto was caught off guard by this, as evidence by her surprised face. "T-That's fine, I'm sure it will i-increase the efficiency of practice!" She then mumbled something to herself that Yui couldn't hear, but if the blush was anything to go by, it was something either lewd or lovey-dovey.

A large snowflake landed square on Yui's nose, causing the duo to share a quiet giggle before Naoto spoke up again. "Shall we head back? The snow is falling quite heavily. Which way should we go to head back to the lodge?"

Yui's mind stopped working for a few seconds as terror overset her. She didn't know which way to go. The path obviously split, from where they were standing they could go to the left or the right. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two paths. Because this is a mountain, there's no doubt that either way eventually led back to the lodge, emphasis on eventually.

"Y-Yeah… Uh, l-let's head this way…" She motioned for the right path, it was hard to see if the path was well travelled or not, but it wouldn't hurt much to find out if they were wrong. "...I think." Yui whispered to herself.

"You don't sound very confident…" Oh, but when did she ever?

…

They decided to continue following the course, which Yui was progressively realizing that she had chosen wrong. This area looked like it was only available to season skiers, with slalom courses and various other obstacles you'd see watching a skiing competition. To make things even worse, the snow was picking up in intensity, causing Yui to feel even more scared, they couldn't get caught in a blizzard outside, they'd both die if they couldn't find shelter. They decided that they would continue on course, because it'd be far too dangerous to turn back.

…

The two of them came into a grove of trees, and decided to stop for a moment, the wind and snow having picked up farther in intensity. Naoto had decided to voice her concerns, concerns that Yui had been internalizing because she knew she had fucked up. They share a worried glance and Naoto's expression becomes crestfallen. "Could it be… that we're lost? I don't want to admit it though…" She let out a worried groan. "This could be a major problem. The snow could be concealing small rivers or cliffs beneath us... " SHe then looked back up to her senpai, her face filled with determination. "I don't think we should be walking around aimlessly."

The facade soon fell, as she closed one of her eyes, tiredness becoming evident in her voice. "A-Actually… I think… I'm reaching my limits."

Yui had been scared this whole trip, scared that she was on the verge of losing the brightest light in her life, scared that she had given both herself and Naoto wrong directions. But the thought of Naoto collapsing face-first in the snow, as the life drained from her due to the bitter cold, sent her over the edge. All other thoughts were immediately pushed to the back of her mind. She only thought about, if anything, making sure Naoto survived this day, even if she didn't. "D-Don't fall asleep, no matter what! C-Come on!"

"I-I know…" Yui began trudging through the snow. "Please!" She stopped. "Don't go too far ahead… I-I'm feeling anxious…"

She was all set to come back and pull Naoto by her hand to the lodge herself, but the sleuth stopped, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "L-Look!" She pointed to a shape in the near distance. Yui followed her hand, eyes squinting, trying to make the figure out. "Isn't that a cottage?!"

Yui's expression took on a similar shape to Naoto's, wide eyes, agape mouth. Tears began welling up in her eyes. They found shelter, they weren't going to die…

…

At the behest of Naoto, but Yui didn't need any convincing, the pair made for the cottage, finding it to be both unlocked and vacant. Naoto began to mull over why a cottage would be unlocked in a place like this, while Yui was still getting over the fact that they were safe, at least for now. Her near empty gaze caught sight of Naoto in the darkness, and noticed that she was shivering. "A-Are you… c-cold?" She asked, taking a step closer.

"Hm? Oh, a little… We managed to find shelter, so I'll manage from here." Yui frowned, and took a step away.

Yui pulled out her cellphone, hoping for service so she can call for help. She noticed Naoto making calls during their trek, and she cursed her phone for dying. She flipped her phone open and- the screen, in big white letters, reads, "No Service."

Narukami forcefully shut her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket, before looking at Naoto and shaking her head, causing the bluette to frown. "This doesn't bode well… And this blizzard isn't letting up either. It may be a few hours before we can get back outside again…" She wraps her hands around herself. "This isn't good… We may be in doors but the cold is still a real threat."

Naoto was quiet before suddenly turning around. "A-Also, warming ourselves would be ineffective, it is only useful if one's clothes were wet or one's body temperature would be significantly lowered."

Yui frowned deeply, there went one of her ideas. "S-Sorry, you didn't ask for details… Uh…" Naoto looked around the cottage, frowning. She turned back to the SIlverette who had been mostly silent this entire time. "But on a more serious note," she continued, "We do need to find a way to warm ourselves or we risk hypothermia."

Naoto took notice of the fire pit in the center of the room, kneeling down to inspect it closer. She picked up a piece of debris. "Oh! This hearth uses charcoal, not firewood!" She stood and began looking around the cottage once more. "If we can get ventilation, we can be able to use that to light a fire, now all we need to do is find tools we need. Help me look."

"O-Okay…" Yui nodded, and began scouring the room for things to use to start a fire.

…

After a quick search, the two girls were both able to find an old newspaper and matches, a perfect duo for fire starting. Then they both took turns attempting to light the fire until, on the fourth try, the match came alight, soon followed by the newspapers. As soon as the fire came to life, Naoto gave a content sigh, commenting on how they should be good until the blizzard ends. "Ah, Prometheus, thank you for fire…" She commented as to took a seat next to the already sitting Yui.

The two of them sat in silence for a long while, sometime during so Naoto pulled herself closer to her lover, giving the excuse of it being a more efficient way to heat up, then the silence continued.

Yui's face was mostly buried in her knees as she watched the fire, watching how moths old stores disappeared so quickly when something so simple as a chemical reaction was the cause. The silence was almost oppressive, and Yui couldn't take it any longer, she needed to get this feeling off of her chest. "H-Hey… Naoto?"

"Hm?" The sleuth looked up from her current place of resting against Yui's shoulder.

"Do I… make you happy?"

Naoto felt a lump in her throat forming. "Of course, why would you think-"

"I almost got us killed because I guessed wrong… I put you in harm's way because I was too stupid to realize which way to go." Yui's eyes were glued to the newspaper.

"Yui are you oka-?" Yui's eyes became flooded with tears threatening to spill over.

"I-I was so scared. I was scared that you might freeze to death because of my foolishness." She stops to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks. "T-To be completely honest… I've been scared for days…"

"W-What for?" Naoto had turned her undivided attention to the scared girl, who was on the verge of a Rise-esque meltdown.

"I-I was scared… I was scared because a dream. W-Was it a dream? I-I can't-" She pulled off her snowcap and gripped her head, rocking back and forth slightly. "It was so real I can't- Y-Y-You, you left me, y-you hated me."

Naoto wished she could say she was surprised, she wished she didn't see this coming. But in reality she saw and felt how scared and depressed she had been today, from her stutters growing in frequency to the way she damn near avoided any questions about her well being. Here Yui was, having a full blown nervous breakdown because of a dream. Before the sleuth was able to speak up and console her partner, the silverette spoke up again. "I-I'm so fucking stupid, am I right?" She gave a short, dry laugh. "I can't even tell reality apart from fiction anymore, I feel as if I lived all of those numb, painful years before-"

Her gaze snapped to Naoto, quick enough to pop a couple joints in her neck. Her eyes were wide and her pupils almost pinpricks in her eyes. "H-Hey… Naoto-chan…"

A deep, foreboding shiver ran up the Shirogane heiress' spine, causing her to visibly squirm. Yui had never used her full name in that way, ever. Her throat suddenly became dry. "You… have your gun, right? M-More importantly… You have the gun I gave you for christmas… right?" She inched closer to the sleuth, who had been backing away steadily.

A sickening smile was splayed across the former leader's face. "Can… I see it, for a few seconds?"

Naoto vehemently shook her head, and backed away further, only for Yui to come closer. "Pretty please…? I promise it'll be quick. Is it blood you're scared of seeing? I'll try to make it as bloodless as possible. I'll even walk outside and back into the woods so you wouldn't have to see it." Still, the detective shook her head.

"Y-Yui, you're not alright, just calm down."

The elder's brow twitched, and the smile dropped. "Give. gun."

"I refuse."

She began to scowl. "Give me the gun, Shirogane."

"You're not in the right mind, just calm down so we can talk about this."

Yui began to grow angrier. "I am calm, I've never been more fucking calm in my life. Now give me the gun or else."

Naoto's defences only grew stronger. "This isn't you, Yui."

Narukami snapped. "How the hell would you know who the real me is, Naoto?! You've known me for less than a fucking year! Do you honestly believe that in the less than half a fucking year you can honestly, truthfully get to know someone as fucked as me?! Did you forget who was residing in my body for my entire life!? You may be the Detective Prince but you aren't all knowing, you-!"

"Yui Narukami!" Naoto finally had had enough, she stood and roughly pulled her senpai to a standing position as well. This time, she didn't close her eyes as she reeled her hand back, and sent it surging toward the mentally unstable girl's face, before an audible smack and a shrill yelp filled the cottage.

Slowly, reality began to dawn of the hurt girl, and her hand migrated from the red, throbbing handmark that adorned her face, to her mouth in a feeble attempt to suppress her shaky breaths, and soon, her incoherent blubbering. There was almost no end to the tears streaming down her face as she backed away slowly, trying to distance herself not from the girl in front of her but what she, herself, had just done and said. After a few minutes the incoherent mumblings of the elder turned into semi-recognisable statements. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to, you know I wouldn't, please don't be angry, please don't be angry, please don't be angry…"

Naoto's gaze softened for a moment, before hardening again. "Of course I'm angry at you. I'm furious at you." She took two steps forward, causing Yui to flinch as if she was going to be hit again. "I'm exasperated that you would even let yourself believe what you were saying." Another step forward. "Yes we may have only known each other for months at best, but I am so utterly appalled that you would think even for a second that what I feel for you and what I know you feel for me is anything less than real!"

"R-Really…?"

"Oh my- Yui!" Naoto gave an exasperated sigh. "Open your eyes! If I didn't really feel this way would I be so riled up over this?! Do I need to climb the highest mountains and scream it to the heavens for you to understand?!" Naoto was upon the girl now, and before her senpai could react, she wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could. She whispered shakily into the other girl's ear. "I love you… I love you so much… If anything, I should be the one scared of you leaving me. I-I still think that everyone else is prettier and better looking than I am… And, you're going back in a few weeks, too."

"Naoto…" She began tearing up again, this time burying her face in the thick winter coat of the girl holding onto her for dear life.

"Yui…"

Just then, a sound reverberated through the cottage, sending a foreboding shiver down the spines of both present. Then, soon after, the whole room was bathed in a sickening yellow tint. Both of their heads turned to the source; an old TV off in one of the far corners of the cottage. On the screen, a hazy image bathed in yellow fog stood. Yui could almost feel a sinister, mocking smile coming from the shadowed figure. Just like every time before, ever since it first started, the figure and the channel in question disappeared in only a few moments. It could only have been one thing.

"The Midnight Channel…" Yui whispered to herself, before Naoto turned her gaze to her's.

"That… just turned on, correct?" The sleuth sounded uneasy, as should anyone given what they had been through to put a stop to it.

Yui could only nod, before hardening her gaze onto the small TV. "Let's check it out."

Naoto gave a sound of acceptance and they both made their way to the small box. Yui took time investigating it, running her fingers across the screen, trying to turn it on. It wasn't until that she applied just the right amount of pressure that her fingers, then her hand was able to slip through the screen. She retracted her hands and got to work moving obstacles around the screen.

"S-Senpai I don't really think this is the place to be doing that. You don't know where you could-" She only pushed deeper into the screen.

Yui fought too damn hard to end the Midnight Channel to have it crop up again so suddenly. "Yui, stop before you go to deep!"

Before Yui could slip through the screen and investigate the other side, she was pulled back by the bluette , who took a firm grip on the other's arm, the sudden activity causing one of the other metal sheets to fall, making a loud clang, masking the opening door.

Neither girl noticed the man and bear run into the room, before the boy spoke up. "W-Whoa, what are you doing?! This isn't that kind of mystery detective!"

The bear- er, man in a bear suit spoke up next. "Stooop! This is just an incredibly romantic situation up on a ski trip! Don't give in!"

The shock of the two coming in so suddenly broke the two away from each other and they turned to face them as the rest of their group came into the, now rather cramped, room. "E-Everyone?!"

Rise spoke first, her words causing the silverette to blush wildly and turn away. "They're… still dressed."

Kanji, the ever lovable dunce spoke up next. "Why would they take off their clothes in this freezing weather?"

Chie looked like she was about to fall over from the absurdity of that statement. Kanji continued to speak. "And why are you guys so flustered? What's up with you guys?"

"Are you… really asking that, Kanji-kun?" Chie gave a heavy sigh and shook her head.

Teddie then gave a comical gasp, before pointing accusingly at Naoto. "You were waiting for an audience, weren't you, Nao-chan?! How shameless, you don't have to prove yourself to anybody!" He then blushed, which strangely enough showed on his suit. "Buut, okay! I'll take a front row seat and-"

Yosuke promptly smacked the back of Teddies head, making him squeal in pain. "I-I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time trying to understand what you're trying to get at." Naoto admitted, but Yui could see a small, faint blush on her cheeks. "You all came to rescue us, correct? Actually, since when were you all outside? Don't… You weren't out there the whole time, were you?"

Yui and a couple others, Chie, Rise, and Yosuke visibly flinch, causing Naoto's heart to sink. "No- we weren't- I mean- Not on purpose. It would have been… awkward to interrupt before, but-"

Yui's heart sank. Not only had she been caught in a moment of complete mental instability, she was caught threatening suicide to the one she loved the most. "So… you're saying you were spying on us?" naoto put as much emphasis on 'were' as only a detective prince could.

"Hey!" Yosuke shot back. "We came because we were worried about you!"

Yukiko decided, in all of her aloofness, to finally speak up. "More to the point, why… are you two in here?"

"We needed to examine this TV in greater detail." Naoto explained.

"But… The TV isn't plugged in, why would you need to examine it?" Rise asked, looking perplexed.

"Don't use that lame excuse on us, you two."

"Lame?! But- it's the truth!" Naoto fought back, a surprised look on her face.

With everyone trying to figure out what was going on, a very embarrassed and fearful Yui hadn't gotten the chance to speak up, but with a short moment of silence that came with contempt glares from all in attendance, minus Kanji of course, who was just staring at them, she was finally able to speak up. It was then that she was finally able to explain why they were alone… in a cottage… in a very romantic situation. She was finally able to explain to them how they had gotten lost, and how they had been walking walking for hours and hours, how they found the cottage.

Yosuke still, however, was not having it. "So," Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "You got lost, found this building, and things get 'heated up.'

Both accused girls were looking angry, but Yui took the initiative before Naoto was able to speak. "Do you really believe we would make up a story like that for a few minutes together? For god's sake, Yosuke we could have fucking died!" She took one accusatory step after another. "And when we were finally calming down after what could have very well been the last night of our lives, the television turned itself on! Don't you at least that deserves more attention than the accusation that we snuck away for a tryst in a blizzard?!"

Yukiko and Kanji spoke up soon after "But this is a storage shed right behind the lodge. They leave it unlocked because workers come here during the day."

…"Huh?"

"And what are you talking about a blizzard? It was perfectly clear all day."

"Wait- Wait wait wait. What do you mean 'it's been clear all day?' I had snow in places you wouldn't believe when we reached the cabin..!"

"Maybe you just saw the reflection from the ski lights." Yosuke chimned in

"But we didn't-!"

"Then again, I don't think Yui or Naoto-kun would lie about something like this. And besides, we might as well check out this TV." Chie reassured the group, before walking to the TV and crouching in front of it.

"H-Hey, wait a second…" Yosuke tried to object, but as soon as Chie had touched the screen, a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" and an assortment of other surprised sounds came from the group as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Soon, the hand was trying to pull Chie in and everyone rushed to her side, trying to free her from the unknown's vice grip. Even with everyone's combined strength, it was for naught as everyone was pulled in, before eventually being deposited in a strange area. Yosuke came to his senses first, coming face to face with a clay figure in the form of a Haniwa.

Once everyone got back up on their feet, Yui looked around, namely at the giant dome off in the distance, and gulped. "Marie…"

 **The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here we go, the last of the ones I had in my back list, this one was also rather fun to write in my opinion, it isn't nearly as angst as the last one, in fact I haven't really done anything that angst since that. Hm..Maybe I should do another one, ah well. I'll think about it. Here is chapter 5, see you when I do!

Pants of exhaustion could be heard from everyone in the group as they stared down the weakened Okami-no-Kusumi. They were in the Hollow Forest, a cold, lonely place made for only one purpose; to be Marie's grave. Weeks ago, before the ski trip, before the nervous breakdown, and before even her nightmare, Yui Narukami has asked for assistance in locating the missing girl, who had been missing since the fog had finally cleared after beating Ameno-Sagiri. She understood it would take time, of course, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon after the incident in the cottage.

Even the enemy looked to be at the brink, it's body heaving with pained breaths and it on it's knees. Yui was covered in dirt, from being thrown about by Marie's devastating attacks, and was bleeding from more than one open cuts. Her hair was caked with dried sweat, droplets of blood, and more than it's fair share of dirt. Needless to say, she was struggling to stand, herself fighting tooth and nail for her friend to come to her senses and return to Inaba. A card appeared in front of her, on one side, the intricate designs of the back of the tarot cards that held their powers, on the other, the roman numerals for twenty, XX. She looked back up at the monster. "Give…" She took a second to spit out any blood that had pooled into her mouth. "Give Marie back, you monster!" She swiped one of her Kami through the card. "Quetzalcoatl!" The serpent god appeared above her. "Garudyne!"

The god pulled back it's two large, mighty wings, and with a quick flick of the two feathered appendages, a large, almost visible gust of wind was sent careening towards the weakened Okami, before slamming into her chest, sending her sprawling out onto her back with a cry of agony.

…

"Did… Did we do it?" Yosuke called out from his kneeling position, he and just about everyone else bar Rise was beaten and bruised. While she was going about healing everyone's wounds, Okami-no-Kusumi began to break apart, light beginning to shine from the growing cracks.

A yell of anguish came from her before bursting into a blinding light, leaving nothing but Marie in it's wake. The sounds of weapons clunking to the ground was heard all at once, along with a sigh coming from the entire team. Yui, herself closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she did, she gasped. Marie had began to plummet to the ground. "Marie!" She yelled out, before dashing to catch her, only succeeding in the last few moments before she could have been seriously hurt.

Soon, the group crowded around their leader. "Marie-chan!" Chie and Yukiko cried out.

Teddie, on the other hand was actually crying, a pathetic whine coming from his mouth and tears bubbling up into his eyes. "Senpai, is she okay?!" Kanji asked, worriedly.

Yui set Marie down onto the ground, and began to check for vitals. She put her hand over her chest, no breathing. Yui went cold, no pulse either. She shook her head, and gasps of disbelief could be heard from all in attendance. Yosuke shook his head. "No… No way… This can't be real…"

Yui couldn't see the look on Rise's face, but she could almost feel the tears running down her face when she spoke. "No!... T-This can't be! We-..!"

Kanji turned away, and if the ground becoming wet with drop after drop of liquid gave away what he was doing. "Emmy-chan…" Teddie called out dejectedly.

He moved out to in front, where he could place his hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her awake. "Come on… You're… Such a sleepyhead." Almost comically large tears fell from his eyes. "It's… time to wake up now. Come on… E-Emmy-chan…!"

"Teddie…" Yui said, looking down at Marie's peaceful face. It's almost funny, she looked to be sleeping…

Ted shook his head- body? Head, and spoke up. "No! This can't be happening! What did we do wrong?!"

"We didn't do anything wrong… Sometimes…" Yui's eyes became blurry. "Sometimes- when it's someone's time… It's someone's time…" Naoto stepped closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder, when she looked, the sleuth's head was turned down, as was her hat, trying to hide the almost constant stream of tears flowing down it.

Teddie began hugging and shaking Marie's body. "Come on, Emmy-chan wake up! Don't die…!"

Just then a strangled sound was heard from the body of the goddess, snapping everyone to attention, minus Teddie. "G… Ge...t offa me!" Marie yelled, before shoving the bear away, an unpleasant look on her face.

"Ma...Marie-chan?!" Chie screamed out.

"She's alive! Thank goodness…!" Yukiko and Chie jumped into a hug together, and there was celebration all around.

"I…" Marie shook her head. "That's right."

Yui felt giggled bubbling up within her, and she blinked her tears away, letting them stream out of her eyes. "You sleep too much."

She turned away, herself sharing in the laugh. "Everyone gets to sleep once in awhile, right?" She turned back to Yui, before smiling and hugging her. "Thank you."

"No worries." Yui replied, returning the hug.

The embrace lasted for quite a while. "You think that hug's lasted long enough?"

"Nope!" came the reply. "I'm tired of moving! Enough with getting up! Good thing there's someone even I can hug."

Yui had to fight hard to not burst out laughing, remembering the commercial of Rise that had aired before coming to live here. "Hey!" Rise fumed, before getting into a shouting argument over that joke with Maire. Well, she was shouting, Marie was laughing.

"Here we go again… Why are all of our friends like this?" Chie sighed, holding her hands over her ears to help muffle Rise's shouts.

"You know, there really isn't a lot of people who can really get under Rise-chan's sk-" Yukiko was abruptly cut off by a loud rumbling.

"Don't tell me, this is like one of those movies where the fortress self-destructs when the bad guy has been defeated?!" Yosuke cried out.

"Pretty much, yeah. What's the point of a grave if the person isn't dying?" Marie nonchalantly comments as she and Yui stand.

"Well why the hell didn't you say that sooner?!"

"We're all gonna diiiieeee!" Teddie yells as he runs away, causing Yui to sigh.

"Just get to the exit! Come on!" Naoto yells to be heard over the rumbling, everyone nods and takes off.

…

"Teddie! Exit, pronto!" Yui yelled out as they reached the area that connected with the cottage.

He skidded to a stop and stomped the ground twice, causing the television exit to appear. "Come on, come on come on!" He yelled, before pushing the group one by one through the exit.

Yui, however, needed no persuasion as she leapt into the screen, taking the time she was traveling through the television to contort her body so she would land on her back rather than her front. Soon after she came out, Rise, Marie, and Teddie came through one after another, Ted himself screaming as he did.

Kanji was clutching at his arm. "I-I forgot how tiny the TV here is…"

Yosuke sighed from his position, splayed out on the floor. "I feel like this has happened before…"

Marie tugged on Yui's sleeve. "Are these really your friends? They're all so weird."

Kanji leapt to his feet, hurt arm forgotten. "It's your fault to begin-"

As he was speaking, the television they had just come out of's screen shattered, shocking everyone and causing gasps of surprise from most of the females, mainly Rise. "The TV..!" Yukiko gasped.

Marie, however, shook her head, pointing at it. "That was never a TV. The Hollow Forest has vanished, because there's no more reason for it to exist."

Chie pumped her fist into the air and cheered. "We did it!" Before, smiling at Marie. "So, how does it feel to have your fate changed?"

She took a few seconds to respond before shrugging. "It feels weird, I guess. I'm… alive, after all."

"Well, yeah. That's why we went all the way there to save you." Yosuke smiled.

"Um…" Marie looked around, before smiling bashfully. "Thank you, for saving me… And… I'm sorry."

Most everyone had a surprised look on their face. "She… just said sorry." Kanji shook his head to see if he was imagining things.

"Very politely too…" Yukiko chimed in.

"Are you feelin' okay? You never seemed the type to say that."

There was a back and forth after Yosuke had spoken those words, causing laughs to erupt from everyone, even Marie after a while. After leaving the cottage it was decided that Yosuke, the ever kind gentleman he is, was going to pay for everyone's food at the lodge. Just kidding, Chie forced him into it. Only Marie, Yui, and Naoto stayed back, the latter because she wanted to check all the injuries on her lover. Shirogane pulled the other girl out into the sunlight to get a better view.

"Come on, I need to see if your wounds healed correctly." She muttered as she pulled Yui along.

"R-Right…" She blushed at how forward Naoto was, normally when in public it was strictly light skinship as to not arouse suspicion. But now, even with Marie still with them, her hand was clasped around that of her senpai's tightly enough to where it almost hurt.

Once they were out into the open sunlight, Naoto turned and leaned in close, inspecting the silverette's face, where she had been scraped and cut. To get a better feel of how the wounds were healing, she took off a glove and ran her lightly calloused fingers over the soft, supple skin that covered her senpai's face. The cuts have already sealed, and it wouldn't be long before there wouldn't even be evidence that she had even been hurt in the first place. A couple looked like they would scar, but Naoto wasn't sure on how a cut becomes a scar. Any scrapes she had gotten have already healed to not be visible, only when she ran her hand over where they were she could feel the slight roughness that still remained.

Soon, her hands drifted down applying pressure to various parts of her chest and abdomen, listening for any sharp inhales and looking for any winces that came from her lover. Then came her back, Yui had been thrown into the wall a small number of times so it wouldn't be a surprise if she had bruised her spine or her ribs. Her left shoulder had become dislocated after a bad fall, but was quickly fixed by Kanji, and Naoto was making sure he hadn't harmed her ligaments or nerves. Lastly, her legs seemed to be almost completely unaffected by their battle, as the only things that had happened to her legs was a scrape caused from catching herself with a knee.

Naoto let out a shaky breath as she leaned her head against her senpai's body. "Thank god…"

The entire body check was fruitful, only one or two of her cuts seemed to be have the chance to become scars, Kanji had successfully relocated her shoulder, and her body had no massive injuries. "Thank you… For making sure I'm alright, Naoto…" Yui spoke, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"It's- It's nothing." She blushed. "You would have done the same if I had taken the brunt of the attacks."

Naoto won't ever admit it consciously, but shed tears of relief as she buried her face into the coat of her girlfriends'.

…

Soon after that, there was an impromptu snowball fight, women versus men. Needless to say, Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji were beaten into the snow. It was a laugh for all involved, even when the visited the Hot Springs when night fell, they were still giggling about it.

Yui, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise had already washed and were currently basking in the warm water of the spring, while Marie was still in the process of washing her hair and body. Chie laughed. "We kicked their asses! Those guys can't match our supreme snowball skills!"

Yui was simply basking in the hot water a little ways away from them with her back to the dividing wall. "You've gotta at least feel sorry for them, though…"

"Yeah, I mean it was six of us versus three of them." Yukiko added, before giggling along with Yui and Chie.

"Still, Today's hero has got to be Marie-chan. You go, Snowball queen!" Rise called out to the girl still washing, before giggling herself.

Marie, however, turned back. "That's the wrong gender. It's heroine, not hero." Marie turned back and grabbed the pail of water, before turning it over above her, washing the soap and any remaining dirt off of her body.

"Woah! Marie-chan your skin is so pretty!" Rise gasped.

"Your complexion is amazing, Marie-chan." Yukiko chimned in, nodding her head.

"What? I can't believe this, another girl with prettier skin than me…" Chie lamented, sinking lower into the water.

Yui's ears perked, and her eyes opened. She heard whisperes, close whispers… they sounded like… She grabbed her towel, just in case, and closed her eyes again. They wouldn't…

Just then, she heard creaking, and her eyes shot open again. The wall was bending, and she gulped. Then, the wall began to come down, and Yui made a sound of shock and surprise, before diving away before the wall came down on top of her, alerting everyone.

Just in the nick of time, just as the wall came into contact with the water, and two splashes were heard. Teddie and Yosuke came up from the water gasping for air, just in time to be hit by two water pails. Yui had scrambled to her feet just in time for her to wrap her towel around her, and she was angry. "I see you tried to peek again." Came a voice not quite Narukami's.

Yosuke looked up at Yui's face and shivered, her eyes with a dark tint of red, as if fire and brimstone itself burned within those irises. "You may not know me but you have heard my name, for I am the one who stands under God himself, judge of all mankind."

Shivers ran up and down the two boys' spines. "I am the demon lord himself, Satan, and you shall be punished for thou sins of Lust."

Just then, Marie had began to spark, blue lightning began to collect around her.

"How dost thou plead to the judgment of perversion." Satan spoke.

"Wait! It's not the best idea to use lightning here!" Yosuke cried out.

"In the absence of a plea thou shalt be rendered guilty."

"You'll get hurt too, come on now!"

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Yui began to step backwards, until she was out of the water.

"Guilty!" All the girls yelled out, causing Yui to smile wickedly.

"And what does our executioner think?"

"Disgusting creeps…"

"Well I think that about settles it." Yui shrugged, before moving behind the group, letting Marie take center stage. Once she was out of direct sight she wrapped an arm around Naoto's waist, pulling her close. "Marie…"

The girl in question nodded, and glared at the two guys in the water. "I hate you all!" She yelled causing the electricity to shoot towards the water, electrifying Teddie and Yosuke, causing them to scream out in pain.

…

And so ended their ski trip, a trip worthy of remembering forever, for many reasons. Tomorrow, they would all be back in Inaba for a very special day. Most of them were too exhausted to stay awake on the bus home, making the ride calm and quiet. Satan hadn't stayed in control long, and bid adieu to the group soon after the trial of perversion had finished. Yui, however, was already making plans for the next day. Naoto was, as well, of course, because tomorrow was a special day indeed, Valentine's day.

…

Yui was never one for an alarm, her internal clock was almost never off, and she was always awake by the time Nanako called her down for breakfast. But today, she needed one. It was set for the earliest time Yui knew Junes was going to be open, at the ripe time of four in the morning. Her eyes shot pen as she became aware of the sound, and she quickly got up to shut it off.

She had quietly showered and bathed, gotten dressed, and was just about to leave when she heard the door open, and a very tired Dojima come into the house. "I'm hoo-" He yawned, before stopping as he noticed Yui standing there, looking like a deer in headlights. "Uh…"

"W-Welcome home, Uncle Dojima."

"What… are you doing up so early?"

"U-Um… I… Uh… I-I was going to buy some things I need for today."

"It's four in the morning."

"Junes opens around this time… right?"

"Yeah, but… It's still four in the morning."

"I-I… I understand. I'll go back to bed…" Yui frowned, and began walking back towards the staircase leading to her room. Just as she was about to begin the climb, Dojima called out to her.

"Wait. You don't have to stay. I'll drive you, come on." Yui turned her head to see Dojima rubbing the back of his neck, smiling knowingly.

Just when she was going to give up hope, Dojima came to her rescue, and smiled, and nodded, hopping off of the stairs and walking with him back outside.

…

The ride to Junes was quiet, save for a few yawns from Yui's uncle, and the quiet radio. They pulled into the parking lot just as the clock struck five in the morning, and Yui thanked him for the ride, before opening the door. "The chocolates will be on the second floor. Don't take too long now." Dojima called from the car as Yui ran in the direction of the entrance.

She grabbed the nearest basket and began her search. She knew what she was looking for, and she knew where it was, now was the hard part; picking which chocolates should go to who. She had the perfect idea for her someone special, and she grabbed it when she came across it. Yui found ones for Dojima, for Nanako, and Teddie. Then for Yukiko and Chie, and finally, one for Kanji. When she was done shopping, she had a basket half full of chocolate, with a few thank you gifts for Dojima for driving her to Junes in the form of a good brand of coffee, one she had drunk from time to time in Tokyo, and a card.

Yui, with the money saved from the team's excursions into the TV world, could easily pay for anything that she would need, and she was soon out of the store, no less than thirty minutes after entering the store with bags in hand.

After a short walk back to the car and a drive back to their home, she gave the beans and card to Dojima. "...What, no chocolate?"

Yui shook her head. "Not yet. Oh, can you brew me a pot of coffee? I'm gonna need it to get everyone's chocolate done before school…"

The gruff man chuckled, before faux saluting the girl. "Already on it. The usual?"

"Mhm, cream and sugar please." Yui nodded, before turning back to the stove.

"If you could only see her now… Someone has had an amazing influence on her..." Dojima muttered, working his magic with the coffee maker.

…

It had taken hours. It had taken four long, hot, grueling hours, but she was finally done with all of her chocolate. They were even wrapped in little baggies for easy carrying. All except for one, of course. One sat in a box that she had found, with a ribbon tacked on to the top. Some time, Nanako woke up and begged to help her, to which the silverette agreed wholeheartedly. With a sigh, she sat back onto the couch after changing into her school uniform. "We did it!" Nanako cheered. "We finished everyone's chocolate!"

Yui smiled tiredly before taking another sip of the coffee Dojima had made her. "And I couldn't do it without you, Nanako. You were a big help!"

The smaller girl's eyes sparkled happily. "Really?!"

"But of course! I would have been here all day if you hadn't helped me." She reached over to the table and grabbed two bags of chocolate. "Here you go, one bag for you, and one bag for Uncle Dojima. Do you think you could set it on his nightstand?"

"Mhm!" She took the two bags and sped off to deposit her father's bag of chocolates where she had been instructed.

Yui sighed, looking at the small army of chocolate that sat upon the living room table. There were small, meaningless worries in her mind. What if they didn't like the chocolate? What if… She didn't like the chocolate? Yui shook her head as she heard Nanako's returning footsteps. She began to put away the bags into one of the store bags she had kept from her early morning excursion.

…

"Hey, Big Sis?" Nanako asked, while the two were walking down the road, headed towards Nanako's, then Yui's school.

"Hm?" Narukami looked up from her book.

"Who'd you make that big chocolate heart for?"

A few tense seconds of silence later, the silverette responded. ""I-It's a secret." She cleared her throat. "I'll only tell you if you promise to not tell anyone, m'kay?"

"I promise!"

Yui took a deep breath. "Alright…" She drummed her fingers on her book for a few seconds while collecting her thoughts. The point where she had to see Nanako off to her school was approaching, and she didn't doubt if she avoided the truth now she wouldn't hear the end of it later. "The truth is… We-Well. First thing is-... oh…"

Yui had no idea why it was so hard to tell her cousin of all people. There were certainly for more people that would have made it more awkward. Mainly the tall, delinquent looking first year. "It's.. It's the... " She made a frustrated sound somewhere between a grunt and a growl. "Detective Prince. I'm in love with Naoto."

Nanako was silent for a few moments, prompting Yui to start explaining. "I-I mean, I get that she's a girl and I'm a girl and it may seem weird to you but it's truly how I feel and I hope you don't look down upon me for the-"

"Okay." Was her final reply.

"Gender of the person that I find attractive and-... Wait… What?"

"I said okay. You love who you love, right?" Nanako explained. "You're still the big sister that plays with me and takes me to Junes to see Teddie, right?"

"R-Right…"

"You'll still cheer me up with your magic tricks, right?"

"Mhm."

"So would it really matter who you like?"

Yui smiled, and sighed. If only everyone were as accepting as children. "I guess not…"

…

Yui Narukami sighed as the final bell had rung, signalling the end of classes for the day. Most everyone had already left, however, with only a handful of students staying behind, including herself and the three friends she made in this class, the class reps, and some other guys awkwardly standing around. Yui laid her head down on the table. "I wonder if they expect any of us to give chocolates to them…"

"Probably… Most guys are so desperate." Chie replied.

The trio of males began discussing, rather loudly as if to try and alert it to any of the females remaining in class, so Yui, Chie, Yukiko and the female class rep, who was discussing some topic or another with the other rep. Yui rolled her eyes as she heard the various places they'd be, the school gates, the rooftop, behind the building. She almost felt sorry enough to pity them, but she couldn't be bothered.

"Man, most of the girls are already gone." A rather anguished looking Yosuke whined as he stood beside Narukami.

"Yo." Kanji called out as he walked into the classroom, gaining everyone's attention. "Man, all these guys are obsessed with chocolate today. Why don't they go out and buy some themselves?"

"Oh, Kanji…" Yui sighed.

"Today's the only day where you aren't supposed to buy chocolate yourself- jeez how dense can you be?" Yosuke shook his head, before shrugging. "Oh well, I'm sure I'm getting some today."

"I hope you aren't expecting a spur of the moment confession, Yosuke."

"That wasn't what I was expecting at all! I meant from the part-timers at Junes!" The boy shouted defensively.

"Riiight…" Kanji and Yui replied at the same time.

"Look, the important thing is that I have any at all! Right Chie, Yukiko?"

The two girls shared a look of confusion between each other, prompting Yui to speak up tiredly. "If the next words out of your mouth have a hint of desperation I swear to god, Yosuke…"

"Yeah, I do have some. Why don't you go first, Yukiko?" Chie shrugged, pulling her bag onto her desk.

"I really think we should wait until everyone is here first. Rise might get upset if we exchange chocolates without her."

"What was that about me?" Rise came into the classroom smiling, holding a bag as well.

"Oh! I was just explaining how we should have waited for you to start giving everyone their chocolates."

"Good idea, Yukiko-senpai! Speaking of, here you go, Chie-senpai!"

Rise pulled out a box and handed it to the aforementioned girl, who blushed profusely at the offer. "W-Wha- Why me?!"

"You're supposed to give chocolate to the people you like, right? It's a great day to say thank you to all those people people in your life, not just romantic partners."

"Wow… Putting a new spin on things." Chie nodded silently, before taking the chocolate.

As the auburn-haired girl handed out chocolate to the rest of the group, Yui spoke up. "This used to be the only way I'd get chocolate as a kid, you know, because…" She trailed off. "But I'm glad I finally get to actually both give and receive for once."

"That's a really refreshing view on things, Rise-chan."

Rise had set her chocolate on Yui's desk, before stepping around the rows of desks to hand Yosuke and Kanji's theirs. "Oh, I should probably do the same…" Yui reached down to grab the bag on the floor. "Here you guys go, First, Chie and Yukiko, for accepting me when I thought no one would." She gave the girls their respective bags, the chocolate squares topped with coloring respective to each other; red for Yukiko and green for Chie. "Then, Yosuke, for being by my side every step of the way, even when all seemed lost. You truly are the best second in command a girl could ask for."

"Rise-chan, there will always be a place in my heart for both you and Risette, you both helped me through so much before, and even during the case."

"Aw! Thank you, Senpai! Now I'll definitely make sure to get you passes for my return concert!"

Yui smiled and turned to the man towering behind her. "Kanji, You saved my ass more times than I care to mention. Without your strength and calm demeanor under fire, I doubt we would have made it far."

"'Ts nothing, really. I couldn't just stand by and watch you in pain all those times."

A giggle erupted from the silverette. "Without you guys, I don't think we ever would have stopped the Midnight Channel, or brought the killer to justice… Thank you."

There was a quick moment of thank yous from everyone who had just received chocolates, and Rise checked her phone, before gasping. "Aw man! I hate to cut this short, guys, but I have some stuff I need to take care of back home. Talk to you guys later!" Rise had began walking away while she was talking, running into someone at the door. "Oh, sorry- Naoto-kun? What's up?"

"W-Well…" The sleuth averted her gaze from the idol, causing her to smile playfully.

"Didn't you say you weren't the kind of person to give chocolates to just aannyybody?"

"Uh- um!" Naoto tried to defend herself, but couldn't formulate the words.

Rise only giggled, waving her hand. "Sorry, sorry. That was a little mean. Well," she leaned closer. "She's all yours."

The bluette nodded. "R-Right."

"Well, see ya!" Risette took her leave, prompting Naoto to walk to where the group was.

Once there, Yui could see she was visibly squirming. "Uh… Senpai…"

"Hm?" Yui couldn't lie, she knew why Naoto was here, and what she was going to do. If not here, then somewhere.

The sleuth cleared her throat and furrowed her brow, clearly trying to psyche herself up. "I have to talk to you later Senpai… So, uh… see you later."

With that, Shirogane made a hasty retreat, leaving most everyone dumbfounded. "Well…" Yukiko started, before setting a red bag on Chie's desk. "Might as well give mine out."

"Oh! Me too!" Chie then brought up a green bag.

…

Soon after, Yui decided it would be best to meet up with Naoto, who had been waiting near the shoe lockers near the main entrance. They exchanged greetings, and then there was silence. And then more silence… Naoto's fidgeting was even more visible, and Yui set a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. "If you want we can go somewhere where we won't be seen, you know…"

"R-Right! U-uh… Let's… D-Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Yui hummed, rubbing her chin lightly. "I think I have just the place, but it's a bit far. Do you mind riding with me to the beach?"

"T-The beach? Sure. How about I meet you there? I have to go home to get my scooter first."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you there." Yui giggled, before pulling the girl opposite her into a hug. "I love you, drive safe, okay?" She whispered.

"T-The same goes for… uh, you." Yui pulled away from the embrace with a smile, finding it to be rather funny to see the contrast in the way the sleuth acts when they are alone versus in a place they can be seen, and have rumors spread.

Normally, at least during the first few months of their relationship, Yui was the nervous one, always quick to think she had done something wrong, always quick to apologize, always quick to tears over the smallest things. But now, she was better, in every way. The incident the other day in the cottage behind the ski lodge had been a catalyst, now, Yui strived to become a better person, a person truly worth the love of the Detective Prince.

…

A few hours later, Yui and Naoto had met at the shoreline of the beach they all had visited so many months ago. Yui smiled as the memories came back to her, of the drive there on their scooters, the hilarious scene of Teddie and Kanji racing like mad men to be the first to the beach. Now, she was about to make one more lasting memory here, one with the girl she would love nothing more than to spend her entire life with.

Now, they stood side by side watching the water, Naoto, calmed down from her nervous state of just a few hours prior, spoke up. "Uh… I-I'm unfamiliar with the processes of what we should do, a-and would rather you go first."

"Alright… And, since I gave everyone else a little speech when I gave them their chocolates, I shall do the same for you." The two girls turned to face each other.

Yui reached into the bag and produced the box containing the large chocolate heart she had made for her love. "Naoto Shirogane. Words cannot begin to describe how thankful I am to have you in my life. Every day I live is a day you gave me through your actions all those months ago. Because of you, I can finally say that I'm happy to be alive, and wouldn't want anything more than to be by your side forever. You were there for me in some of the darkest moments of the past few months and have pushed me through to the end." She took a deep breath. "Naoto Shirogane, I love you with all of my heart. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the universe."

The sleuth took the box, opening it carefully to inspect the contents inside. A sizeable chocolate heart rested inside of it, making Naoto blush slightly. In truth she was a complete stranger to receiving chocolates in this caliber before. She had always gotten, what felt like obligation, chocolates from her Grandfather and Yakushiji-san before, but nothing that held so much meaning behind it. The heart was painstakingly crafted to be as perfectly smooth as possible, the only blemishes being her name written in blue oil food coloring. A bit tacky? Yes, but not all that unwanted. If Yui had shown anything since breaking out of her shell she could be a complete dork most of the time, whether it be playing those silly games with or showing magic tricks to Nanako-chan, or playing with a stray cat for hours at a time outside of her home, or even indulging in Naoto's need-to-know-basis pastime of watching or reading Neo Featherman during her downtime.

"It's so beautiful…" Naoto muttered. "It'd almost be a shame to eat it…"

Then there was silence, as they stared back at the water, Naoto clutching the chocolate she had received tightly to her body, as if it would be ripped away and she would wake up back at home.

The only sounds between them were the occasional gust of wind, and the sound of the waves. After watching the sun dip lower into the horizon, Naoto broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't have to say it in front of everyone like that, back at school… But I was just so nervous about today…" She fidgeted with the two boxes she was holding. "A-Anyways… Here."

Naoto's chocolate was more or less pushed into Yui's chest, before pulling her hands away when Yui grabbed hold of it. "I-I know it looks simple, a-and I had it wrapped in all this cute packaging, but I felt to embarrassed carrying it around all day, so I… took it off…"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Yui's voice was filled with a calming sweetness that only she could have had. "That sounds just like what you would normally do anyways."

The detective blushed at that, letting out a quiet sound of surprise. "But… maybe I should have kept it the way it was, I made it with you in mind…"

Narukami smiled, and pulled her lover into an embrace. "Thank you, Naoto…"

"A-And thank, you… Uh… Um…"

"Do you want to eat them together? I wouldn't mind."

"O-Of course! Uh…" The sleuth followed Yui as she slinked away from her and made her way to the steps leading up to road, before sitting down beside her to her left.

Finally, Yui had the chance to inspect her first true valentine's chocolate as she open the box containing it. Just like her's it was shaped in a heart, but unlike her own it had intricate, cute designs drawn with painstaking detail into the delicious treat. Whereas Yui could only do what she could with the tools she had at hand at her home, she cursed herself for not buying more when she went to the store. They ate silently, occasionally feeding each other pieces from their respective treats, making an idea pop into her head. "Hey, Naoto…"

"Hm?" The detective had just gulped down a bite when she turned her head, watching Yui take another bite out of her chocolate.

"Close your eyes." She instructed.

"O-Okay…?" She did so, but not without the slightest bit of curiosity.

A few seconds after Naoto had followed her directions, her hand snaked behind her head, with the other grabbing hold of the other girl's leg. "On the count of three…" She spoke. "One… Two…" Before reaching three, Yui quickly pushed herself forward, making sure their lips collided in a less than graceful kiss.

"M-Mmph?!" Naoto tried to pull away out of shock, and opened her mouth to let out a surprised yelp, only to have something dart through her parted lips.

Then, her eyes shot open, and she was finally able to push Yui away so she could catch both her breath and her racing thoughts. It took her a while to figure out what she had done, in the split second she had invaded her mouth, she had deposited the bite of chocolate from her own body to her's. Naoto wiped away the string of saliva that had broken off of Yui's tongue due to the, more violent than she would have liked, shove, and turned away to hide her blushing face.

Narukami, however, simply laughed at the reaction. She thought she was trying to make Naoto less nervous. But her giggles died down when Shirogane failed to turn back around. After a solid five minutes turned away from her, she spoke up. "I-I was just trying to lighten the mood… Did… Did you not like it?"

Still, more silence. Now, Yui began to fear the worst, and she began to look crestfallen. "Nao… Naoto…?" She called out, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"...Now!" The detective said to herself, before whipping back around, grabbing the collar of Yui's uniform and pulling her close, crashing her lips against that of her Senpai's, doing just what she had done to her, and just as unexpectedly.

"H-Mmmf!" Yui was caught completely off guard, but quickly picked up what was going on. Tears that had begun to instinctively well up in her eyes spilled down her cheeks, before leaving dryness in their wake.

Once she had pulled away from the intimate kiss, she blushed as she began to taste the chocolate that had been deposited into her oral cavity. From the taste and texture, she could tell it wasn't the same chocolate that was abruptly given to Naoto just a few short minutes ago. They shared a look, and both started laughing between each other, both glad that they were able to share such a moment.

…

Once they had finally finished their food, and had deposited their boxes in a nearby trash bin, Naoto spoke up, speaking with a pleased tone. "I guess I did an alright job… I mean, that's what you have to expect when following the book, right?" She sighed, leaning against the girl to her right. "What I wanted to do was to make something that portrayed how I really felt… But in the end I couldn't think of anything that properly reflected my feelings, so I settled for the classic, a chocolate heart."

"We were both in the same boat, then… I wanted something… more to give to you, but I either didn't have the time or resources to do what I really wanted… Plus I had to make chocolates for everyone, plus Uncle Dojima and Nanako…" She sighed. "I'm sorry it was so bland looking…"

"But it was very delicious, there was no doubt about that." Naoto's hand sought out that of Yui's and held it reassuringly, intertwining their fingers.

Now it was Naoto's turn to sigh. "When I'm with you…" She began. "I start to lose sight of the identity I've created for myself… I'm blurring, becoming something new, reborn…" She squeezed Yui's hand with her own. "I want to be happy with who I am, but most importantly I want you to be happy with who I am, too…" Her grip weakens. "And then, I start wondering if I'm changing myself for my benefit or your approval… And then I start wondering about what that means about me."

She rubs her head against Yui's shoulder, as if to reassure herself to keep going. "I think… I think I want you to help me figure out who I want to be…" Naoto's tone becomes quiet, as if she's scared to keep talking. "Because I know if you're happy with who I am, then I won't need anybody else's approval but my own…"

Yui hummed quietly as Naoto stopped talking. "I think I like you just the way you are… You don't need to change, in my eyes, because if you do then you wouldn't be truthful to yourself, now would you?"

"So, you're saying you like me how I am now…? I don't need to change myself for you?"

"Of course I am, any Naoto you force yourself to become wouldn't be the Naoto Shirogane, right?" Yui asked, squeezing her hand around that of her lover's, as if to emphasize her point.

The bluette gave a quiet, dry chuckle. "I'm so immature… I hate it…" A deep inhale, and a long exhale later, she began to speak again. "This is the first time i've been in love… So the matters of the heart are still difficult… for me."

"Trust me, you and I are in the completely same boat…"

"But…" Naoto continued. "You've always got me figured out… You're always there to reign me in when I'm off track, and you intellect is second to none… You're like an ace detective, or a spy."

"You flatter me, but in all honesty… I don't think I deserve all the credit you're giving me. This Saintly understanding, this Sage-like intellect, it's all just a mask I wear. You've seen how I really am… My Heroic courage only applies in that other world, whereas over here, just the slightest things can make me quake with fear. My Rock-Solid diligence and my Enthralling expressiveness is all fake." Her grip loosens. "You were the only one to see the real me… The me I didn't even show to my parents, and I doubt I will ever show to anyone else…"

"...Do you remember when we played the King's Game? Back at Tatsumi Port Island?"

Yui's quiet laugh sounded out of place in the all-too romantic feeling of watching the sunset on the beach alone with the one you love. "How could I forget…?" Melancholy filled her voice. "Rise and Yukiko got shitfaced because of the atmosphere of the club. Then when I became the Queen, Yukiko and Rise had the times of their lives coming up with what whoever I chose do for me."

"Then surely you remember how skeptical I was about how you all were connected to the case?"

"Mhm…"

"Just look at where I've come since then. Not only was I, myself, kidnapped and could have possibly died, but I joined the group I once suspected of being the culprits behind the murders, but the leader of said group has completely, totally stolen my heart…"

For the first time since they had sat down, Naoto's hand left it's snug place wrapped around Yui's. "But that isn't fair, just stealing my heart…" She spoke quietly, a light blush evident on her face as she trailed her fingers up Yui's arm, before wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's' neck. "If you're going to take part of me…" Now her voice had taken on a sultry tone, as she inched closer and closer. "Take all of me…" Any reply, or god forbid, resistance Yui was going to put up was dashed as their lips brushed against each other. The kiss was nothing like the playful, hasty ones from just a few minutes prior. This time, the two took their time, feeling each other out. Now, Yui had wrapped her own arms around Naoto's body tightly, fearing if they were to separate now she would never get this back, that she would wake up in her home in Tokyo, and all this would be a dream.

Almost completely forgotten were the melancholy of Yui's mood and the feeling of inferiority expressed by Naoto. Now, together, they were wiping each other's tears and licking their wounds. Eventually, they broke apart to catch the breath, both of their faces flushed with light pink and red. "Shall we… continue this at home?" Yui asked quietly, leaning back over to plant gentle pecks on Naoto's cheek and neck.

"Y-Yes.. L-Let's…" For some reason, Naoto didn't think she was going to get much sleep tonight…

 **The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, I'm finally back. Just.. not with what I had planned. What was SUPPOSED to come next is still coming, I just need a little more time. And writing this didn't help, I'm sorry.

I'm not going to lie I haven't touched this seriously in about.. four months? But I have a good (in my eyes) reason for that. For a couple months my family scene wasn't the greatest and that stressed me out more than it has in the past. Another is that since January I've been sucked into the hell that is Fate/Grand Order, not that it's bad in fact I love it.. a little too much. So, while I hurriedly work on the rest of what I have to put out before I seriously go dark, have a filler chapter, a sort of look back as to how their relationship turned from the rivalry from the beginning, to a seed that would soon sprout.

* * *

Tatsumi Port Island, an artificial island home to a school, Gekkoukan High. A mall, two train stations, one containing a strip mall, a small shrine, and a defunct dorm building for the local school. All in all, almost completely unremarkable for most anyone and everyone, save for a second year that attends Yasogami High, who, for reasons unbeknownst to herself, felt strangely at home walking the streets during the trip the first and second years' were taking as a trip to study how schools in the city function, something that was, oh so, 'wonderfully' dreamt up by a certain transfer student's, now deceased, former homeroom teacher. That wasn't to say that it was entirely unwelcomed, she and her group of friends were well overdue for a break in a certain case they were undertaking, and the girl had been, in the back of her mind, itching to feel the, not quite constrictive, confines of a city.

Their first day was spent in back to back lectures, that made it hard for even the hardiest of them, namely the city girl, have a hard time keeping her eyes from closing for too long, like something about either this place or the teacher was just begging her to just go to sleep. The night was no better; wherein of all the places her class' homeroom teacher could have chosen for lodging for their group, she chose a seedy hotel on a street that brought implications of an act that would make maidens blush. The rooms were no better, the beds were circular, and if a switch was flipped it would start spinning, the lights were different shades of red and pink, with red sheets and pillows to match. Overhead light fixtures bathed the room in a warm, orange light, and shelves near the bed, upon further inspection by an all too curious raven-haired girl that was sharing a room with her two friends, held the final piece of evidence that the establishment they were in was used normally for more.. adult uses.

Even though she tried her best, the more timid of the three couldn't sleep much at all, less because of the fact that she was sharing a bed in close proximity with two admittingly beautiful classmates of her's, though it did play a small part, but a voice in her head spoke, quiet enough to not be understandable but loud enough to be heard. She knew who it was, of course, it was a new Persona she had acquired out of the blue during an excursion into the labyrinth that she and her friends had freed their most recent ally from. How she came to possess this persona was unknown to her, as something had knocked her unconscious during an ambush by powerful shadows. Details were vague, even from their navigator, who when asked simply told the girl, "You just got right back up and crushed a new card, screaming 'Die for me!' before falling right back over."

The Persona called herself Alice, and was in the form of a little girl with pale skin and blonde hair. Something about her, however, unnerved her owner, but she decided to tough it out in the long run, as Alice would no doubt be a valuable asset in their fights ahead. WIth a heavy sigh, the girl rolled over onto her side and hugged a spare pillow close to her chest, hoping for sleep soon.

…

The girl didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she did know that, at the very least, she got more than she expected, when she was woken up by the louder of her two roommates calling her name, telling her to wake up. Once focus came back to her eyes she had noticed that not only the one who had called out her name, but also the raven-haired, aloof roommate of hers was also out of bed, and that the number of pillows in her arms had grown. Sitting up with a stretch and a yawn, she gave a half-hearted good morning to the girl who had woken her up, and to her other roommate when she had entered the room, wrapped in towels that betrayed where she had been up until now. Even though she was now accustomed to the sight of the two of them in little clothing, as she had been with them earlier in the year during the school camping trip, with the surprisingly revealing swimsuits that were provided by none other than one of the two boys in her little group of friends, the sight still yet brought an involuntary blush to the girl, who then tried to avoid looking at her friends.

This day was their free day, and once everyone was ready they would take a semi-guided tour of the island, courtesy of none other than the idol of the group, which was a god send compared to the sheer boredom that was the previous day's lectures. If she were honest, she had no idea what was going on in that pop idol's mind, but seeing as whatever she had planned was better than touring some factories, she didn't really care.

…

Traversing the eerily familiar streets left her feeling somber at best, which left her perplexed, as she knew that she had never been here before, and yet she could not shake that she had seen these shops before, that she had seen many of these faces before. It wasn't until later in the day, around the end of the tour, that she was asked about it. The group had just rounded a corner, a small distance away from the final destination, when the conversation they; well, most of them, were having moved onto a different topic. "Yui's been awfully quiet today, hasn't she?" The brunette girl asked, taking a concerned sidelong glance over to the girl in question, who was still in her own little world.

"You're right, Chie-senpai.. Hey, Yui!" The strawberry haired girl leaned over and tapped the silent girl's shoulder.

At first, there was little to no response, aside from a slight yet noticeable tensing up from the sudden contact, which was the norm for even her closest friends. "Maybe she's just scared stiff? I mean, for her to be back in a city so suddenly.."

"I don't think that's it, she was perfectly fine those times we went to Okina. She could just be daydreaming." Yosuke took a quick walk around her, trying to get any sort of reaction he could out of her.

"Daydreaming all day? That ain't like Senpai at all."

"I dunno, Kanji, Even we only know the _bear_ minimum about Sensei most of the time."

"Hellllo. Earth to Yui. Is everything alright in there?" The youngest girl moved from the nigh catatonic girl's peripheral to where she could be head on with her.

Then, the faintest signs of life made itself known. Her eyes flickered from their stasis, and focus began to return to them. She inhaled for the first time in what felt like hours. "H-Hm..? W-Were you saying something?"

"Well of course we were saying something, we've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Where'd you go in that head of yours?" The brunette scoffed.

"O.. Oh, I'm sorry.." Her cheeks reddened slightly. "I just feel weird being here.. Like déjà vu I guess," She sighed as she shook her head. "It kind of feels like I don't belong here, in a way.." Looking around at the bemused expressions of her friends, the silverette frowned, and turned her gaze away from them, squeaking out a "n-nevermind.."

A quiet hum escaped the idol's mouth, before taking a couple steps back. "So, since all of us are present now, I think it's finally time we wrap up this grand tour of Tatsumi Port Island. If you all would so kindly follow me."

…

If Yui would have been taken anywhere, the last place was she would ever expect was where she had been lead to, but in the end, knowing Rise, this would eventually be inevitable. She barely had time to voice her disapproval of being in such a place before being ushered inside of Paulownia Mall's Club Escapade. Almost immediately upon entering, she began to feel uneasy, the lights were hurting her eyes, the thumping of the bass in the song the on stage band was playing reverberated through her skull painfully, like just crossing the threshold had triggered her fight or flight reflexes. Everyone else, however, were having totally different reactions. "So this is a club..!" Kanji looked around, mouth slightly agape in awe. The feeling was shared by the majority of the group, and they each gave their own vocalizations of their surprise.

Yui, not wanting to ruin the experience for everyone else, tried to hide her anxiety and put on a brave face. "I-It's okay.."

"What, not what you expected visiting your first night club?" Rise leaned into her senpai and snaked an arm around her shoulder. "It's only like this during the week, this place is absolutely packed when the weekend rolls around."

"I don't really know how that'd make it b-better but alright.."

"Aw, just come on, you never know, you might like it." Grabbing Yui's hand, the strawberry haired younger girl began pulling her towards the stairs that led to another area of the club.

"Is it permitted for high school students such as yourselves to be here?" Making his way down the stairwell the group was just about to ascend, someone who Yui wasn't exactly too fond of seeing made an appearance.

"Detective," Tuning to face the younger boy, Yui had to fight off both looking too displeased at the turn of events and a wince from a particularly vigorous thump of the drums on stage.

"Narukami-san." Nodding towards the silver-haired girl, he turned his attention back to the apparent ringleader of the plot to lead to the possible illegal activities that a club such as the one they had come to would have. "If you all would be so kind as to divulge why you are all here."

"Who do you think you are asking us why we're here when you're already here 'detective." Yosuke's scowl was evident even though the boy was standing a small distance behind Yui, which was made more evident by the tone he took on when repeating the greeting Yui had given just a few moments ago.

"I do not see fit to tell you all my own reasons, and the current clientele seem above-board, so I shall be taking my leave. Farewell, everyone. Narukami- _san_." Naoto turned from the group and began walking towards the door, holding a cold, analytical gaze with the group's leader.

"You're leaving?" Chie was the one who broke the silence, and caught the sleuth off guard, for the most part.

"Why don't you join us?"

Stopping in his tracks, the detective's bemused face came as a small surprise to most paying attention. "You all.. are asking me to stay?"

"Uh-huh," Yukiko, the one who suggested that the boy stay with them for a while, seemed a little too excited at the prospect for her own good. "We didn't get to chat last time we ran into each other."

"Oh- I uh.. I had some matters to attend to that day."

"Well, you're free now right? Besides," Putting an arm around Yui's neck, pulling the girl closer. "We were curious as to how someone my age is working as a detective. Right, Yui-senpai?"

"Please d-don't lump me in with you.." Attempting to pull away, the idol holding her didn't loosen her grip.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me you're not at least some bit curious."

"If S-Shirogane-san wanted to tell us how he came to working as a detective he can. We shouldn't force h-him to tell us if he doesn't want to."

"I.. don't mind, please lead the way." Waving his hand towards the set of stairs he had previously descended, he let the group of former suspects ascend before following behind.

…

Tacky is how Yui would summarize the view of the large room that her and the group had walked into. Red sofas lined one wall side to side, with another broken off from the others by one of the room's corners. Even upon taking a seat, furthest from the group and therefore furthest from the main conversation, she could not make out what material the couches were made of, it shone like leather yet had the feel of velvet. Sighing, before leaning back into the sofa more, she admitted defeat and only wished for the day to be over, using poor Kanji as a literal wall between herself and her friends.

A little while after arriving, waitresses came by and deposited drinks that they hadn't ordered onto the decently sized round glass table that everyone had filed around. The liquids were suspicious colors, orange, yellow, green, even clear like Sake. A couple even had the ever tacky little umbrellas that are almost synonymous with nightlife and alcohol. Suppressing a groan, she leaned forward to listen in when others had began to speak.

Chie, who had also been wearily surveying the drinks, sighed and placed a glass she had been holding down. "Are you sure this is alright? It all seems rather.. expensive, don't you think?"

The strawberry haired girl's pigtails bobbed when she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Two years ago, when I held a secret show here the power went out in the middle of my gig, and we had to cancel it. They still owe me from then, and they put all this on the house."

"Well.." The brunette was quiet for a moment, before smiling and grabbing a glass from the table. "If that's the case, I'm gonna order more!"

Following suit, the human-shaped shadow also grabbed a glass. "Woohoo! I'm not gonna hold back either!" Without waiting for anyone else, he put the glass to his lips and began chugging.

"Dude.." The other, not natural, blond spoke up. "You sound even weirder than usual today. Are you okay?"

"Awwwwh.." Sluggishly Teddie put an arm around Kanji's shoulders. "You're sh-so cold Kanji." Silence then followed for a few seconds, before the bear hummed, and spoke again. "Kanji.. Kanji, Kanji.. I.. Kanj-ecture that shomthing is up." Laughing to himself, he whispered something vague to himself.

"Man.. You're already in high gear huh?" Yosuke sighed, before taking quick sip from the drink he was holding.

By now, Teddie had started laughing almost non-stop, and eventually, even though she had been quiet the entire time and hadn't even touched the strange drinks that Yui had avoided since they had been set down, Yukiko, head down, had begun laughing in her own signature way. Looks of concern are shared between most of the group. The joke wasn't even that funny, why would she be having her laughing fits now? Finally, her head swung up, giving everyone a good look at the girl's face, which was red over her nose, cheeks, and ears. The bad feeling in Yui's stomach was correct. Yukiko Amagi was drunk.

"She's.. looser than usual too." Kanji cleared his throat awkwardly.

Yosuke furrowed his brow at the girl and shadow, taking another mouthful from his drink. Suddenly, he swallowed hard, and had to catch is breath by coughing and hacking before speaking. "W-Wait! Are these liquor?!"

"Nnnooo, I-" a sharp, sudden hiccup erupted from Rise. "I told 'em to give us soft drinks. Non-.. Non-alcoholic." Addled, the idol looked around at the skeptical gazes she was receiving from everyone in the room. "I really did tell them! I-I shware!"

After the girl's plea of innocence, Chie groaned, before carefully placing the drink she had been holding down onto the table, even pushing it as to get as much distance away from it as possible. "No wonder it's so hot in here.. Sheesh.."

The big brute that Yui had been, up to now, using as a figurative wall between began mumbling to himself, and picked up the drink closest, smelling it before getting cut off by a sudden, loud declaration from the strawberry-haired pop singer. "King's Game!"

The abrupt shout made Yui nearly jump out of her skin and shield her ears from the verbal lashing she was expecting to get. Instead, she heard muffled slurring, and once her arms were no longer petrified against the sides of her head, she could listen in. ".. Adults play King's Game. I-It's the law." The idol punctuated her sentence with a poorly hidden hiccup. "Y'knoww.. I never got their p-problem." This hiccup was much louder than the last one. "They- They tell me to act like a ditz, and tell me to act sen-.. Sensu-.." The girl, obviously frustrated, groaned, "They make me act all sexy in our shoots. And then- and then treat me like a kid once the shoot's over." The former idol looked around, her hands raised like she was looking for something, and all but dove for what she was looking for when she found it, grabbing another drink and nearly finishing it with one gulp. "It's soo obvious those wrap parties get aaa lot funner when I'm sent back home."

"Moorroons!" She stomped her feet, as if doing so would get her point across further. "I- Rise Kujikawa am going to play the King's Game, and no one!" Stumbling a little, almost spilling what little drink she had, she continued. "No one is going to stop me!" Yosuke seems like he was about to say something, but was cut off by Rise suddenly screaming again, throwing out her arm and pointing. "Kanji!" Another flinch from the silverette, this time not as harsh. Once her eyes opened Yui noted that while the younger girl had screamed Kanji's name, she had actually pointed out towards the far wall, near the doorway that lead to the stairwell. "Get the chopsticks ready, the King demands it!"

…

After a little fiddling on Kanji's part, he had finally gotten the eight pairs of chopsticks ready. Other than one that was painted red on one end, they were all numbered. "U-Uhm.." Yui's voice betrayed her, coming out at the exact wrong time when the rest of her body was screaming for this all to just end already. But, as she had been once again betrayed by a part of herself, she had to continue her statement. "W-What is the 'King's Game..?' I-I've never played this before.."

Of all people that turned and answered her, the red-faced Yukiko did, leaning around Kanji to get a better look at the girl. "Okay, so. One chopstick, that's the red one," The raven-haired girl pointed out to the odd one out. "That's the king, if you draw it, you become the king. All of the others, these," Again, she began pointing out all the different ones. "Those, are the servants. And the servants have to obey the king's orders. It's like that one game that American kids play." Just when Yui was about to be surprised that Yukiko made it through that whole explanation unabated, she hiccupped, and fell silent with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"O-Okay.. Thank you, Yukiko.."

"No problem! Aaanyything for our leader." A few moments passed before she giggled to herself, before speaking up again. "Y'know, Chie." She leaned in like she was going to whisper, but the volume in her voice didn't waver. "Isn't it- Isn't it funny how Yui's the leader?"

"Yukiko?"

"I mean, just- just hear me out-" An abrupt hiccup cut her off. "Physically, she's unimpressive- she looks like a stiff wind will knock her over if she was unprepared."

"Come on, Yukiko stop it, she can hear you."

"Nnnoo she won't, silly, I'm whispering it to you, remember?" Another giggle, this time racking her whole body. "And then there's the fact that- she uses farming sickles as weapons?" The impaired girl began to snicker, and the silverette began to grow hot in the face, and patches of red began appearing unevenly across her face and neck.

Before things could spiral anymore out of control, and she ended up being more hurt than she already was, Yui all but leapt to her feet, and walked shakily to the door, before turning to face the people in the group who were in the right mind enough to notice. Apprehension twisted around her vocal cords and threatened to rob her of the oxygen she was dependent on. "If you'll excuse me.." Her eyes began to sting, she needed out now.

Without finishing her statement, she slapped her hand on the door for a few seconds to find a handle, and once she did she was backpedaling through the door faster than the concerned voices of her friends could travel, and she was more or less running for the main entrance, away from the now muffled sounds of worry. Something in her head was laughing, but soon even that was inaudible due to a throbbing that began to overtake her hearing. Soon she pushed herself through the glass doors, out into the cool late summer/early autumn night. She made it five steps out of the building before her legs gave out mid step, causing her to tumble to the ground. There she laid for a few minutes, not caring enough to even adjust her admittedly uncomfortable position. Finally, after no doubt garnering a few odd stares, she grew tired of the still warm concrete, and mustered all the strength she could to get herself into a sitting position, so at least she could save herself the embarrassment of being mistaken for some passed out drunk. The concrete where her face had been was slightly damp, and only then did she realize that she began to snivel.

…

Her phone had vibrated and sounded off for every text and call she was being sent by her, by now frantic, friends, yet she couldn't find it in herself to answer. Only sit in melancholic silent for a few scant minutes before the symphony of vibrations and tones began again. Until it stopped. When did it stop? Yui blinked for the first time in what felt like hours, and she had realized her phone had been drained of battery, and with a sad sigh she put the device down on the ground, staring at the gray, off-white casing, and the way the light from the signs above the club and the surrounding stores reflected off the plastic.

Now that all was nearly silent, save for the quiet chirping of the various bugs around the area and the sounds from inside the club itself that travelled through the doorway, Yui could finally catch her breath and regain her thoughts. Her heart calmed down and she felt infinitely less anxious. This was where she knew deep down that she belonged; sad, cold, and alone. It hurt, maybe, but isolation hurt far less than what was going on just a couple dozen feet above her.

A few dozen minutes later, Yui didn't know exactly how long, she hadn't the mind nor care to pay attention, the door behind her opened, causing the music playing from the band onstage to become momentarily louder, before dulling again as they close. "Narukami-senpai?"

If she could freeze and further, she would turn to stone, but she soon relaxed enough to speak, and addressed her unexpected visitor. "Y-You're the last person I would expect for them to come and get me.. S-Shirogane-san."

"Well.. As Kujikawa-san put it, 'the King's word is law.' Satonaka-senpai thought it would be too awkward for any of the rest of them to try and find you, so when my number came up, this was my order."

"Flattering."

"Narukami-senpai please forget what Amagi-senpai was saying, I'm sure she didn't mean any of it, she was just-"

"What, drunk? Please, you're a detective. If you're trying to make me feel better try saying something true. She never touched a drink. Nor were they alcoholic. They haven't served them in.. I don't know how long, nor do I know how I know- it's like.. I've been here before, but- I haven't. I feel like I'm going insane and no one notices, I-"

Stopping for a moment to catch her breaths, and to let out a couple choked sobs, as she had begun crying again, she soon continued. "When we would pass by storefronts- I wouldn't see myself reflected in them- I-I would either see some blue-haired boy or an auburn-haired girl. E-every time I would see them it was like they were watching me- judging me. My friends wouldn't be my friends, they'd be these.. complete strangers."

"If.. you would allow me to interject, Narukami-san." The now-quiet girl nodded. "What I understand from what Satonaka-senpai told me before sending me off is that you haven't been sleeping well these past couple of days, is that correct?" Again, she nodded. "If that's the case then it's highly likely you're suffering from visual hallucinations induced by sleep deprivation. Paranoia might also play a factor as well, Satonaka said you might have been scared or paranoid because of the trip but she wouldn't tell me why. If you would like, we aren't far from a pharmacy, I could take you there and we could get you some sleep medication. If you'll allow me, of course."

"If you did, wouldn't they get suspicious of you being gone so long?"

"They thought you ran off somewhere into the city, so I was instructed to take you back to either the hotel you and your class is staying at, or the hotel I am staying at, whichever one's closer. Here, let me help you up." Stepping closer, the boy grabbed Yui's outstretched hand and hefted her up, not letting go until she was safe from collapse by unresponsive legs or by toppling over like she had done before.

"Thank you, Shirogane-san. Please, show me the way to this pharmacy you spoke of."

"As you wish, would you like to hear about how the game was going? I think you'll find it intriguing."

…

The two spent their walk swapping stories with each other, with Naoto detailing what had happened since Yui had suddenly stormed off, and Yui detailing what parts of the trip she could remember prior to her and her group meeting with Naoto unexpectedly. Gone was the prior standoff-ish attitude that had dominated every short conversation the boy and girl had, a silent agreement had been made, for now, they were just two students making small talk.

"They really said that, huh?" The silverette had commented, after hearing the retelling of the drunken confession of how the group was connected to the murder case.

"Indeed, I didn't think much of it though, it was just inebriated ramblings from two 'drunks.' But in all honesty, I would still like to hear about your connection to the case at a later date, once everyone has.. calmed down, so to say."

"The Detective Prince never rests, huh..?" Yui sighed. "I doubt you'd believe me even if I ever told you. Let's just leave it at that for today. So, what should I talk about next.. Have I talked about the hotel my class is staying at?" The boy shook his head.

…

Naoto gave a quiet chuckle as the girl he was walking with finished her story. "Seriously? Of all the hotels she chose a former love hotel?"

"My thoughts exactly. The beds aren't the best either, especially when you've got three girls all with different sleeping styles it's easy to get pushed, poked, and prodded. Did I mention the beds rotate?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Mhm, the beds rotate. So, to recap, they were cramped, uncomfortable, and they could rotate. I can't wait to go home.."

"Well, today's the final day, right? Just hold out for a little while and you'll be home before you know it."

…

One quick transaction later at a small pharmacy on the opposite side of the mall from the nightclub they had recently left, the two were now faced with a small problem. Yui didn't want to return back to that seedy hotel, nor go back to even the general area, at least until she was feeling better, nor did she want to impose on the detective, or worse, be spotted by some of the more chatty students and have rumors spread about the Naoto and her. The last thing she would want is to have her figurative and literal rival back in Inaba inconvenienced because he was seen with her going into any hotel. She rocked back on forth on her heels, the bag in her hands swaying along with her, making noise every time it would scrape against her legs. Her only option left was one that she wasn't looking forward to, not at all. "U-Um.."

Naoto looked up from his phone, he had been texting god knows who while they were stopped outside the pharmacy. "I'd.. I'd like to go back to back to Club Escapade, if that's alright with you."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't think you would want to go back. I don't mind, but.. Wouldn't you rather go back to your hotel and sleep?"

"W-What, the previous offer to come with you to your hotel has been rescinded?" Yui stopped rocking, and cocked her head to the side, putting on a pout.

The boy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Narukami-san."

"I'm only joking.." Her pout turned to a dainty smile, and she took a couple big steps until she was in front of the detective, and turned to face him. "Besides, I'm sure. I-I don't want them to worry too long, y'know? And I don't want to add onto the trainwreck that's already defined this s-school trip too. They're still going to need help hauling those two drunks back to the hotel, not to mention keeping a drunk Teddie in line.." Sighing, she turned on her heel, facing away from the pharmacy. "They deserve that much for me running out of them. I-I'll need to apologise to them as well."

Shirogane was silent for a few moments, and he was about to protest again, but decided against it. After all, Yui, even though she was fighting to stay awake even now, was being as adamant as she can that her friends feelings and the party came first. "Alright," Flipping his phone closed, and stuffing it back into his pocket, he began walking, sidestepping the girl in front of him. "You're still welcome to stay with me, by the way. In case you were still doubting it. My class' lodgings were.. perfunctory at best aswell, so I took it upon myself to acquire more preferable accommodations. So there's no worry with being seen by schoolmates either." Hearing no footsteps behind him, he stopped and looked back. "Coming, Narukami-san?"

"They do kinda look alike, huh.." The girl was off in her own little world again, causing Naoto to once again roll his eyes.

"Narukami-san, are you coming or not?" He called out, turning back to her.

"H-Huh? Oh, S-Sorry." Quickly catching up with him, she bowed as a continuation of her apology, and began walking side by side with her temporary caretaker.

…

The walk back across the mall was quiet, a stark contrast to the first trip. Not even going back into the club got them speaking, nor did walking up the stairs or opening the door to see Teddie tackle a confused looking Kanji to the ground. Yosuke was the first to notice. "They came back." The look of shock on his face was worth coming back, in Yui's opinion.

"Yui!" Hopping out of her seat, Chie ran over and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Oh my god Yui are you hurt?! We were all so worried when you just up and bolted like that, where did you run off to!?"

Carefully wrapping her own arms around her friend, the silverette spoke once the air had returned to her lungs. "I-I'm fine, I'm fine.. Being completely honest, I only made it about four or so steps away from the entrance before falling f-flat on my face. And, I'm.. I'm sorry, for running off, it was c-childish of me."

"I'm just so relieved you didn't get yourself hurt, or worse." With a sigh, she pulled away from the hug. "But why did you come back? I thought Naoto-kun was going to take you back to our hotel once he found you."

"Narukami-san insisted that she come back here for the time being, she said something about not wanting to pile more onto this trainwreck of a trip. And that you all might need help getting these 'drunks' herded back to the hotel"

"And," Breaking away from the embrace completely, Yui made her way over to the couch she was sitting on earlier, stepping over the bodies of Kanji and Teddie, and sitting back down in her old spot. "Now that I've calmed down I kind of want to give this game a go." Leaning over, she carefully plucked the two pairs of chopsticks from the, still laid out, boy and shadow.

"Woo-hoo.. Y-Yui-shenpai's back.." Rise belatedly called out, waving her chopsticks in the air. She seemed to be on her last legs, her eyelids drooping heavily over her eyes. "Let's get this shhoww on the road..! Everyone, gather you chopsticks!"

…

"Come on, everyone, pick your number!" Rise, running on whatever adrenaline that's left after this mess of a night, walked around the room, holding the group of chopsticks out to everyone, the group becoming smaller and smaller until she was left with the last one. Sitting back down, she began humming to herself for a few moments before revealing to herself her number. "Aaalriiight, who's the king?"

"I-I am," Yui answered, showing the red-tipped pair of chopsticks off. "I'm the king."

"Ooo! Senpai's the King!" The strawberry-haired girl clapped for a few moments. "Wait.. Wouldn't she be the queen?"

"Nevermind that," A newly awoken Yukiko giggled. "Come on, Yui. What're you gonna do?"

"Hm.. I was thinki-"

"Oh, oh! I know! You should sit on someone's lap! You'd look absolutely adorable!" Rise had jumped to her feet, the look of determination at having Yui be perched upon someone's lap unnerving the silverette.

"No, no. Yui isn't some girl, she'sh a woman, She shouldn't be acting cute, she should be acting sexy. What I'm thinking- ish that all she's gotta do, is, is to loosen up her ponytail, unbutton her blouse a little bit, put on a blush, and go in for a smooch!"

"W-What's wrong with my ponytail?" Yui felt like her pride was damaged. "I like it.."

"Come on, Yukiko-shenpai! Look at her pout! She was made to look cute!"

"Is this conversation really happening?" Chie groaned before picking up a newer glass, and downing the whole thing in one go. "Now I'm wishing this was hard alcohol."

Soon enough, the conversation devolved into the two girls nearly outright screaming their stances, making everyone in the room sigh, and follow Chie's lead.

After downing one or two more drinks, Yui had come to a decision. "Enough!" The two girls arguing were stunned into silence, and even surprising the silverette herself. "U-Uh.." She shook her head and looked back down to the proof of her short royalty. "T-The queen denies either of the solutions brought before her, instead.." One or two inquisitive glances over to the rest of the group were taken before she spoke up again. "It.. may seem silly, but, when I was a little girl, before-.." Her voice caught in her throat. "Before.. Before, you know, I had always wanted to ride on someone's shoulders, since Mother and Father were often too busy to take me anywhere, and the helpers at the daycare weren't too keen on the idea- because if they did it for me they'd have to have all the kids ride on their shoulders, I never got to fulfill that wish. W-Which is why, even though it's incredibly childish of m-me, N-Number.. Number Five, p-please grant my wish, i-if only for a second!"

Yui had shut her eyes tight and bowed toward them once she had exclaimed her declaration, and was met with only silence, causing her uneasiness and embarrassment to rise. Honestly, she expected either Chie or Yosuke to be number five, and she would have been over and done with this ordeal and would be heading to bed within the hour in an actual comfortable bed, but yet the room remained silent for some time. Meanwhile, her friends were exchanging glances with one another, shaking their heads each time two sets of eyes met. A quick check showed that Rise had been number one, Chie two, Yukiko three, and Yosuke four. If none of them were number five, then. "I see," Number Five stood, set his pair of chopsticks on the table, and maneuvered himself until he was away from the crowded couch.

Rising up from her bow and opening one eye, Yui gasped when she saw who she had inadvertently picked. "S-Shirogane-san?!" For the second time that night she had lept out of her seat from surprise. "W-W-Wait, You don't have to, Shirogane-san. J-Just forget I said anything, really i-it doesn't matter all that much right now, p-please go sit back down!"

Instead of taking the girl's advice, Naoto simply smiled unabashedly. "Under normal circumstances I would deny such a request, but seeing as you had wanted this since being a young girl, I'll entertain your fantasy, my 'queen.' Just for a little while."

"I-I couldn't ask you to do such a thing, Shirogane-san. If U-Uncle Dojima caught wind of you l-letting me do something so childish I-I'd never heard the end of it."

"That is if Dojima-san finds out, I certainly have no plans of divulging this night's events, do you?"

"T-That isn't the point! I-I couldn't possibly ask you to do something like this, p-please just forget I gave an order."

"Cooommee ooonnn, Senpai you're being waaay too bashful! Just ride on his shoulders! What've you got to lose?"

"Narukami-san, you do remember the rule, right? The King's orders.."

Rise and Yukiko jumped to their feet, screaming out in unison. "Are absolute!" Before collapsing back onto their respective couches.

"B-But-!"

"Absolute."

Tense seconds pass. Yui, her face red from embarrassment, began fiddling with her ponytail. She had wanted to try this game out for fun, but was now trapped in an almost inescapable prison. For the first time in a while, she cursed her somewhat poor decisionmaking. "F-F.." She had to stop and try to catch her breath, as she had begun to hyperventilate. "F-Fine, but word of this does not leave this club, u-understood?"

"I understand, my 'Queen."

Narukami then shot looks to all of her friends, and they all nodded. "V-Very well. If we are all in agreement that what has happened on this island will stay on this island for as long as we live, I-I'll allow it.."

…

Satisfied with the happenstance that Yui had been significantly easy to cave, Naoto finally turned around and kneeled down low enough that would prove easy enough for the girl to climb on. Instead of simply getting this ordeal over and done with, the silverette was stalled with fear. Hesitation gripped ever fiber of her being, compounded with the sheer awkwardness of her rival giving her a piggyback ride of all things. Time after time, one of her feet would come up, as if making to start the trek over the the boy, yet they would always come back down in place. Her facial expressions kept contorting, like she was fighting an inner battle, and it was very likely she was.

Finally, after seemingly hours spent arguing with herself, Yui spoke up. "A-Alright.. I'm coming over.."

Shakily, she put one foot in front of the other, her embarrassed blush still going strong. In almost no time, she was upon him, and another fear gripped her. Meekly, almost like a mouse, she spoke. "P-Please don't look."

Instead of speaking, the boy closed his eyes and turned his gaze more to the floor.

Then, a whole thirty minutes after making her declaration, she was finally executing it, one by one her legs maneuvered around the boy's sides until her feet were planted in front of him. "A-A-Alright, I'm.. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Very well," He seemed to be very fond of that statement. "Please brace yourself, I wouldn't want you toppling over out of shock."

Yui didn't know how exactly she was supposed to brace herself, the only thing she could grab onto was his head, and even that was covered by his signature blue hat. Suddenly, she began rising up, causing her to let out a strange vocalization that was almost inaudible to human ears, as well as making her scramble to grab onto to anything, inadvertently sliding her hands beneath the cap and to latch onto the detective's, strangely silky smooth, hair. "I told you," She could feel the smugness in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I was busy looking for where to grip when you decided to nearly give me a heart attack, S-Shirogane-san." The small back and forth put aside, Yui had a strange feeling that she couldn't quite name, looking around at her friends, which she thought would give the answer, was fruitless, causing the girl to sigh. She was thinking too much into this, she should just enjoy this while it lasts.

"I-I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Not particularly, in fact you're quite a bit lighter than I expected, are you eating well?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yes I am.. I-I'm just normally not that hungry, y-you see.."

"That doesn't sound like a healthy appetite to me, Narukami-san."

"W-What do you care.." The girl mumbled, and shook her thoughts away. "I-I'd rather not discuss my weight in depth in public, Mister Detective. I-I think I've had enough, I'd like down please."

"Of course, my apologies."

…

Soon after Yui had returned to the ground, there was a unanimous, from those who were still conscious and sober, decision to end the game and return to the hotel and get a well deserved night's rest. The silverette had went and obtained her prior purchase, and helped herd the near comatose friends of hers through the streets. There was complaining, mainly from Rise, that the game should still go on and she'll be damned if- and that's when her whining turned into incoherent ramblings. Still, if 'lead drunk friends through a city' was on her bucket list, she would cross it out as soon as she could. At least she wasn't the one half carrying half dragging Kanji or Teddie. She would have to shell out some money to both Chie and Yosuke for their work today.

Once back at the Seedy hotel, Yukiko and Chie instantly collapsed back onto their shared bed, whilst Yui was busy gathering all of her belongings that she had brought with her. Yukiko was already asleep. But when Chie heard continued rustling of Yui's plastic bag, she sat back up. "Where are you going? I thought you'd be the most tired of us all."

"O-Oh, I am. But Shirogane-san o-offered to have me sleep in a separate hotel with him." She began her last checkthrough of the suitcase she had brought, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "H-Have you seen my- oh here it is, n-nevermind.."

The brunette was immediately intrigued, as evident by her drawn out "Oh?" She giggled to herself. "I thought you didn't swing that way, Yui?"

"W-what are you talking about, Chie? I-It's just an invite to sleep over."

"Oh come on, 'Narukami-san,' he's totally swooned for you! It's completely obvious!"

"He's j-just concerned about my health, if I were to get sick that would take Uncle Dojima out of action for an extended period of time. A-And with the case the way it is now, the police need everyone that have w-working on it. S-Shirogane-san sees that if I get hospitalized, it will affect police's efforts because Uncle Dojima is one of the PD's best detectives. H-He'll practically be at my bedside as often as he can.." Zipping up her suitcase, Yui turned to the girl. "Besides, there is nothing going on between us, Chie. J-Just a temporary ceasefire."

"I dunno, he did seem genuinely worried about you. Especially after you first ran out. But whatever, if you think there's nothing going on you can go ahead with that. You know where we're meeting up tomorrow, right?"

"Mhm, I'll see you there- oh." Turning back around. "If I left anything you'll return it, right?"

"Are you implying I won't?"

"I-I'm implying that you might suddenly get the urge to wear something cute and try on something of mine."

"Whatever, just go. Enjoy your date, Yui."

"Not a date." The girl bid her farewell and left the room, quickly making her way out of the establishment, before she was spotted slinking out at night by a teacher or student. Likening the experience to slinking away from the Reaper or just another stronger than usual shadow made it easier and somewhat fun for her. Making sure she was crouched low, her steps were quiet on the carpeted ground, and she was completely aware of her surroundings, she was soon at the front door.

Giving a long, good stretch to get rid of the tension she had built within herself incase she needed to bolt, she finally exited the establishment, and came back out to the crisp night. "There you are. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Tensing up mid stretch caused her a small amount of pain, but it soon faded. "S-Sorry. I wanted to make sure I had everything." She finally relaxed, and allowed a quiet yawn to escape. "P-Please, show me the way."

"Very well, I hope you wouldn't mind us having a discussion while we walk? You seem ready to topple over right where you stand, and I don't think I can pull you back on my own."

"Yeah, s-sure." Another yawn, this time a bit louder than the last.

…

Despite asking for conversation, Shirogane found it a tad difficult in starting one for a while. They wound through street after street, the only sound to be heard from the two was the occasional quiet yawn. "So-" Naoto spoke up, trying to break the ice. "Your hair, do you dye it?" That sounded more awkward than he meant to.

"N-No. It's natural. The doctors couldn't explain it. They said it was probably genetics, but neither mother or father said if this happened to any of our ancestors." She then spoke quietly. "Not that I could ever ask them.."

It looks like the boy had his catch. "What kind of people are your parents?"

"I don't mean this with any ill will, but if you want to know the answer you should ask them yourself. They're such hard workers that they spent more nights in their office or a hotel than home. I-I would only see them for a few hours every few days. I knew more about whatever ward we lived in at any given time, and whatever day care or babysitter they would hire than them. Do-Don't get me wrong I don't hate them, I just wish that we could have been more like a family.."

"You moved around a lot?"

"More times than I can count. Most of the times it was work related. But others, w-well.. Let's just say for now that I had p-problems fitting in, a lot of the time." Naoto tried to ask her more questions, but she wouldn't budge, the well had dried up.

…

Sometime after they had passed the halfway mark on their journey, the boy finally dared to speak up again. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to strike a nerve, I was simply curious."

"N-No, it's fine. It was my fault really, I tend to clam up when discussing things like that. I-Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

It was Shirogane's turn to be quiet for a while. It was true that he had previously built a profile for her when he had initially been considering them as suspects, but what she could find out back then was only a small portion of the picture. Initially seeing her move around a lot in his research, he had pegged her as a troublemaker, someone with no real place in society other than to be a repeat offender, in and out of the justice system. But soon that theory was scrapped, after their first meeting, before the Tatsumi boy had went missing. She looked frail, her eyes darting to and froe even in conversation, and the underlying tone of apprehension in her voice spoke not of a delinquent, but of a person who has been victim to the crueller specimens of the human race.

Then came the hypothesis that she was an accomplice in the murder and disappearance cases. To the uninitiated it would seem rather suspicious, someone moves into town and two murders happen followed by a string of disappearances. But even that hypothesis was built on eggshells. From what Dojima-san had said, on the night of the first victim's disappearance she was at home eating dinner with himself and his daughter, and she had only met with the second victim once before her disappearance. It seemed that their meeting was not one of malice, however, if what the deceased's coworkers are to believed.

Again, when the disappearances had started occuring she was brought up as a possible suspect. First, Yukiko Amagi, her classmate, disappeared for a handful of days, and after she had returned suddenly she was seen as part of Narukami-san's group of friends. Second, Kanji Tatsumi, again, sudden disappearance for around a week or so, then he was spotted in the girl's group. Lastly, Rise Kujikawa, and then later a strange, blond haired, blue eyed boy joined her group. All of these variables pointed to her being either an accomplice or the culprit. Taking into account the small profile, however, and Dojima-san's insistence that Yui was innocent, even after having his doubts when, after questioning Rise, he found out that her group of friends and her had been there already.

And then there was the copycat killing of Kinshiro Morooka, a teacher at Yasogami High, and Yui Narukami's homeroom teacher. Questioning students had uncovered that; on her first day of school, acting almost completely out of character, Yui had defended her pride after an offhand comment made by the man. Once again, she was considered as a possible suspect. This time there was a little bit more than speculation, the police department had evidence that there was bad blood between the two, and that if she had acted out of character once she could do it again. Even still her uncle stressed her innocence, that no matter if she had seemingly turned into another person once, that it had not happened since then, and that there was no way Yui would be able to live with herself if she took another's life.

Each time she was considered a suspect the police station, and by effect he himself, learned more and more about her. In Tokyo she had been seeking therapy to try and alleviate her depression on the behest of her parents. She often spends days with her friends and acquaintances, doing various jobs around Inaba, purchasing or reading books, visiting the local shrine, fishing at the river, or visiting the local forge and general store. Each time the picture got bigger, but still, even now, a large portion was missing. There was still so much that Naoto wanted to know, but if he asked another personal question she might clam up again and refuse to talk. He needed something to ask, if only there was something.

Wait, there was something. "Back at the pharmacy, when you spaced out, what did you say?"

"H-Huh?"

"When I told you to hurry up, you were mumbling to yourself weren't you?"

"W-Well, yeah, but I was just talking to myself, it was nothing to worry about."

Shirogane sighed, sidestepped again. "Alright, if you're su-"

"Y-You two look alike." The boy blinked while processing the information. He wasn't even going to press the point further, and there she was just blurting it out.

"What did you say?"

"T-The blue-haired boy I told you about, t-the one watching me from the shadows, and my reflections.. Y-You kind of look like him. His h-hair was longer, though."

"Is that so? A blue-haired boy who looked like me?"

"Mhm."

"I thought you couldn't quite make out what the figures looked like? Unless, there's something you aren't telling me."

"N-No, it's not that," Yui started bunching up the plastic bag in her hand. "I-I really can't make out that many features, especially on the girl, b-but I could at least tell that much. Y-You two could almost be considered twins if you g-grew your hair out a little."

"You think? I grow my hair out a little and I become the man of your dreams?" A little tease never hurt anybody.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant that you two looked very similar. You're p-putting words into my mouth, and I'd rather you stop."

"Sorry, sorry. I was only trying to lighten the mood, really."

…

"Here we are," Naoto's voice roused the girl from the precipice of sleep, and she opened her eyes to see the boy sliding a keycard into a door and opening it, holding it for her to follow inside.

"W-When did we.." Rubbing one of her eyes she stepped into the room, seeing two separate beds, one with clear signs of prior use, and the other that looked like it hadn't been touched at all, minus a small suitcase resting on top of it near the foot. "Was I sleepwalking?"

"Something like that. You still followed me all the way though, so you had to at least be somewhat conscious." Taking his hat off and sitting at the desk, Shirogane motioned towards the beds. "You can take whichever one you want. I have some things I need to finish before heading to bed for the night." Hearing no footsteps, or bags rustle, he turned in the chair to see if she had fallen asleep again, but when he did he found that she was simply looking around the room still. "Narukami-san?" The girl's attention snapped to him. "What, are you scared I'm going to try something while you're asleep?" After a bit of hesitation, she nodded slightly. Sighing, he continued. "Do not fret, I only have to finish writing out a report for my gram-" Catching himself and clearing his throat, he spoke again. "My grandfather. I won't try anything, I promise."

Still, she continued to stand, and after he turned around, defeated, she spoke up. "U-Um, Shirogane-san.. No, Shirogane..-kun. I need to know."

Pen already in hand, the boy didn't stop or turn to look at Yui. "Need to know what?"

"Am.. A-Am I still being considered as a suspect in the case?" Her hands tightened around her bags, as she awaited the answer.

"Now what would make you say that?" In the silence between their answers, the pen scraping against paper served almost as a filler for the conversation. "Who said you were ever being considered as a suspect?"

"W-Well no one, in particular. But that doesn't mean that I'm not, i-in fact that's one of the main reasons why I think that I am. Uncle Dojima won't say anything, and Adachi is only ever vague when we talk. You're the last person I can ask, Shirogane-kun. I just- I.. don't have anything to do with the murders, or the disappearances. I already told you you may not believe me if I tell you how, but my friends and I are trying to stop them from happening. Y-You have to believe-"

"No." Still he refused to look up from the page.

"Me, I would never hurt anyone let alone- Wait.. w-what did you say?"

"I said no, you aren't being considered as a suspect in either case. You never were." A little white lie never hurt anybody, did it? "I can understand why you would think that, what with Adachi-san keeping close tabs on you and whatnot, and I'm sure Dojima-san would sometimes ask you how your day was in a thinly veiled attempt to learn about your true involvement in the case. But this isn't a discussion for today. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"A-Ah, you're right. Excuse me for a moment.." In quick succession, she had placed her bags down, found her sleepwear, and retreated to the room's adjoining bathroom to get changed.

She began to hum quietly to herself as she went through the processes of changing outfits, as if to both try to hide the fact that someone else was just a few feet away, and to hide her inner conflicts. " _Alright,"_ she begun in her head. " _Which one of you took over? Izanami.."_

" _It wasn't me, I'm just as tired as you are, I've been trying to rest but Skadi and Hua Po won't stop their incessant bickering. They just keep going on and on and it almost makes me wish I never rose from Yomi to aide you."_

This was a surprise. " _How long had this been going on?"_ If Hua Po and Skadi were raving in her head, she should have been able to hear it, but everything had been strangely quiet for a while.

" _I want to say about.. Three hours now? Hua Po wants to go clothes shopping tomorrow, but Skadi wants to visit some shrine nearby. There will be only time enough to go to one before you and your friends meetup. Honestly you'd think they were mortals or something, er.. no offense."_

A quiet sigh interrupted her humming. " _None taken, you go get some rest, I'll talk to them. Hua Po! Skadi!"_ Some of the background noise in her head stopped, which served to significantly calm her down.

" _Yui! This prude wants to go to some yucky shrine in our off time!"_ For a voiceless spirit, she sure does talk a lot.. In her head. " _But you need to get shopping, you need to get new shoes, a new jacket for when it starts getting colder outside, and-"_

The small voice buzzing around her head, figuratively and literally, was soon silenced, by another, prouder voice. " _Milady, I heard that there was a shrine nearby, perhaps instead of fulfilling Hua Po's vanity you would rather pay reverence to the local gods? You may need their strength in upcoming battles, and I am certain all gods will smile down upon you, just as we all ha-"_

This is getting tiring.. " _Can it you dog-loving war freak, the last thing Yui needs is more voices crowding her head, just look at her. She hasn't properly slept in days and you yelling in her ear about going to some stuffy shrine is only making it worse."_

" _Oh look who's talking. Why don't you go back to being that quiet tree spirit that you once were before you invaded Milady's head with your eccentric tendencies, and stop filling her head with the idea that fashion will make her popular._ "

" _Or, I can see what happens when I fuse the two of you. I wonder, what would be the outcome.. What's the forecast for tomorrow? I wonder if I can get Margaret to give me access to the Velvet Room anywhere I want.. Empress and Magician.. Hmm."_ Now she was fully dressed up in her sleepwear, a two-piece shirt and pants, pink. Hua Po's suggestion. It clashed with her hair.

" _Wait, wait let's be reasonable now, Yui. Y-You wouldn't really fuse us, would you? Nothing good would really come from it, You'd probably just get some weak, overleveled schmuck. Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand being in the same body as her."_

" _Continue arguing and the first place I'm going when we get back home is the Velvet Room. Now, Hua Po. I don't need new shoes every season, nor do I need new clothes, or a jacket. If something comes up I can always go to Okina. There isn't much difference between what the stores there and the stores here sell. Skadi. I don't need to pray to the local gods. Call it a hunch but.. I think they're already watching over me. Understand, both of you?"_

" _O-Of course, my apologies, Milady. From henceforth, this argument shall cease."_ With that, Skadi went quiet.

" _Yeah, I won't talk about it unless it's really important. You have my word._ " Hua Po flew off somewhere to mope to herself.

Finally exiting the bathroom, folded clothes in hand to deposit in her suitcase, she found Naoto still writing, not having even noticed her being gone for an extended period of time. SIghing to herself, she walked quietly passed the boy, not wanting to disturb him any further. " _High Pixie,"_

" _Yes, do you need something, Narukami-san?"_ The girl sat down on the unoccupied bed after putting her clothes away, and unscrewed the top of the sleeping medication, to deposit a couple of the pills in her palm.

" _I trust you've been keeping watch.. Who took over earlier when I blacked out?"_ A quiet "Down the hatch" were the only words she had actually spoken in minutes, and she threw down the pills and swallowed them easily enough. Once through, High Pixie spoke up.

" _I believe it was the new one, goes by Alice, Narukami-san. She seems to be the only one who hasn't been tired lately. Are you sure those pills will work?"_

" _They better.. If they don't knock me out I'm pretty sure the embarrassment the whole day will overload me. Good thing I'm too tired to care right now. Keep tabs on her for me, will you? She's a strange one.."_ Screwing the top back onto the bottle and setting it on the nearest night stand, she laid down and covering up, she turned over onto her side and pressed the pillow closer to her.

" _I will do my best, Get some rest, Narukami-san."_ With that, all the noise in her head finally went quiet, and eventually, she drifted off to the deepest sleep she's had in weeks.

…

Curled up in a cocoon of blanket and pillow, and an inner cocoon of soft sleepwear, Yui didn't want to get up, let alone move. Contrary to what she believed, the sleeping meds had worked wonders, she was out like a light within minutes, and once she had finally pulled herself awake, she was rested enough to tackle anything that would come her way today. Just not yet, she was too comfortable. She didn't want to check the window, for she feared that if it was daytime her internal clock would force her up and about. She didn't remember hearing a morning alarm either, Shirogane must have an impeccable internal clock as well.

Faint rustling, sound like it's coming from the other bed. Or maybe a sleep deprived Naoto collapsed into bed with her, everything sounded muffled from underneath the blanket. Barely audible groans, along with the sound of a bed squeaking slightly under shifted weight. Her bed remained still, it seems her theory was false. "Narukami-sann, are you a-" A quiet yawn. "Awake?"

Another quiet sound, feet hitting the floor, maybe? Along with the sound of the bedsprings returning to their natural shape. No steps, the boy seems to be stretching in place. The girl stayed quiet, she wanted at least a few more minutes of rest. "Guess not.. I'll check again after my bath." A few steps and he spoke again, barely audible. "If I knew she was going to knock herself out with those meds I would've taken this thing off already.. It's starting to hurt."

That strange, almost offhand comment aside, it wasn't long before the door to the bathroom was opened, closed, and the faint sound of water running through the pipes permeated the walls. Trying to fight the ever encroaching return of feeling to her body, she finally threw her covers off and sat up in a huff. Looking around the room, she found that it was still relatively clean, their bags had been moved from the beds onto the table that Shirogane was sitting at late last night, the boy's cap resting on top of his own. Looking over to the nightstand she found the bottle of pills she had used last night, with her TV World glasses resting beside it, they must have fallen out of her clothes when she wasn't looking. She was probably going to have to explain those later. Getting up out of bed, she gave a morning stretch of her own, grunting as multiple joints in her body popped, much to her relief. "Guess I'll tidy up while he's in the bath.."

…

In the time that Naoto was washing himself, she had made both the beds, set the pillows back where they belong, and smoothed out any wrinkles in the blankets. Regretting not having anything to drink for herself, she opened her bag, fetched a book she had brought along in case she had extra time, carefully sat down at the foot of one of the beds, and began reading. She had picked this one up a few days before the trip, having passed by the bookstore on the way to the Shrine to check to see for any request Fox-san had for her, she decided to check out the store for any new additions. Honestly, she wasn't expecting much, maybe a new book that would raise her skills or whatever. But passing by the near microscopic manga section of the small store, one book caught her eye. Tucked away in one of the corners of the bookshelf, almost like an afterthought when the elderly man up front was stocking the shelf, covered in a thin layer of dust, written in thin letters on the spine of the book, were the words "Poor Poor Lips. Volume One."

Pulling it from the shelf, she began an inquisitive glance through. Almost immediately she would come to recognize the one behind this, she had seen some of this artist's work before. Once she confirmed that yes, it was who she thought it was, she scanned the shelf, looking for anything else, and when she found none, she worked her way past the stacks of books, to the cash register, and soon left, purchase in hand.

…

Finally getting the chance to read her spoils of war, she took it without a second to spare, as soon as she sat down, her book was open, and she made sure to savour every word, every detail of the manga. Much like her temporary companion did last night, she became completely engrossed in the vaguely Prince and the Pauper-esque story. She didn't even notice Naoto step out of the bathroom wrapped from almost head to toe with towels, before looking panicked that Yui was awake, and all but diving back into the bathroom, poking his head out to make sure the girl wasn't looking. Instead of staring at him, however, she was completely, totally engrossed in her book, and she had only just started, causing him to sigh quietly in relief.

Moving back behind the wall, Naoto waited a few minutes, listening for the flipping of the pages and the quiet sounds of laughter and surprise coming from the girl, waiting for the right moment to get her bag, and dress up. Flip, giggle.. Flip, gasp. Flip, now! Once Shirogane was certain that Narukami's eyes would be down, reading her book, he took a few strides, grabbed his hat and bag, before making a hasty retreat back to the bathroom. The boy cursed himself, he gave himself too much time to soak in the tub, to alleviate the pain he complained about earlier. Now he would have to get changed in the cramped confines of the bathroom, something he didn't exactly enjoy, but nonetheless, it was his punishment. Sighing, he zipped his bag open, and started with the binds.

…

Going over a mental checklist, he turned and stretched, to make sure they would hold, lest they come undone and embarrass him. Finally, once he was done, he opened the bathroom door again, finding that the girl was still reading that book. "Narukami-san."

Almost jumping out of her skin, Yui hastily closed her book, and stuffed it behind her, meeting eyes with the boy. "Y-Yes, Shirogane-sa-.. Shirogane-kun?"

"The bath is ready for you. There isn't much time before we're all to meet up, correct?"

"I-I think, I-I haven't looked at a clock yet today, a-and my phone's still dead, so.. T-Thank you for telling me, Shirogane-kun." Standing up, she quickly made her way past the boy. Opening her own bag, she stuffed the book inside while pulling clothes out, and, in her rush to get into the bathroom, she left the it open.

Only slightly curious as to what the girl was trying to hide, once she heard the water rushing through the walls again, she knew it was safe to snoop. Pulling the chair away from the table, she sat and dug around, feeling for the book that was haphazardly stuffed into it. Once found, with surgical precision, the book was extracted for observation. Quietly, she began to read the back cover. "Okashi Nako is a young woman living in poverty.. Young woman?" Turning it over she inspected the front cover, showing a typical pose for a romance manga cover, the two main characters, staring longingly into each other's eyes, both girls feeling out each other's features. "She looks like a little girl.."

Moving back to the back cover, she continued where she left off. "She applies for a job at a jewelry store. When shop owner Ren reveals herself as a lesbian, the competition for the position vanishes, leaving only Nanko. Is this- Girl's Love?" It was perplexing to say the least, here Yui Narukami was, leader of the enigmatic 'Investigation Team,' where one would expect the all but mysterious leader of the group to read books more akin to crime thrillers, maybe even the occasional horror, but here she is, with an old copy of a Girl's Love manga. "Strange.. Very strange indeed.."

Just when she was going to open the book to inspect it's contents, the knobs on the shower suddenly squeaked, and the water stopped surging through the pipes. Not wanting to get accused of trying to steal the girl's property, Naoto carefully put the book back where it belonged, before returning the bag to it's rightful place. Getting up from her seat, she knocked quietly on the door. "I'll be downstairs signing out, don't leave anything."

"A-Alright," The sound was muffled slightly, and her normally quiet nature made it even harder to hear over the sounds of water as she climbed into the small tub of water. "Just don't leave without me."

"You have my word, I'll be waiting outside." With that, bag in hand, Naoto left, closing the door gently behind him.

Now that she was finally alone, she let herself sigh, and ink just a bit deeper into the water. This cursed tub was too small, she couldn't want to get back home. "I can't believe I let myself get caught reading something like that.. I didn't even explain myself either, I just hid it like it was some porn mag." Groaning at her incompetent split second decision making skills, she began to lament even buying the book. If only she hadn't seen it, if only she didn't bring it with her. "He probably thinks I'm some weird otaku.." Taking her legs out of the water, to allow herself to slide further down, submerging herself just under her nose.

…

After she was done with her sulking, she dried off, got dressed, tied down her hair, and packed up all of her belongings, placing them all neatly into her bag. "I really should have charged my phone before I slept.." She continued to speak as she scanned the room, looking for a clock. "This whole trip has turned into one complete disaster.. L-Leave it up to King Moron to find ways to screw up our fun even from beyond the grave.." Upon finding it, she sighed. The clock read that it was still late at night. "As if I expected it to be right. Oh well."

Once she was sure she had everything that she had brought with her, she left the room and started down the hallway. Before turning around after realizing that the way she went only led to emergency exits. A bit flustered, she finally found the elevator and pressed the call button, waiting for the doors to open. And waited. And waited. She was tempted to press the button again, but it was futile. Yui guessed that the elevator was under maintenance, or something, and made for the stairwell. "Miss?" Startled, she turned around to find a man not too much older than her standing in the elevator's doorway, hand against the area where the door slides out of. "Aren't you getting on?"

"O-Oh! Yes, I-I'm sorry. I didn't think it was operational." Hurrying back to the elevator, once the man was out of the way she stepped inside, quickly moving to the far corner away from him. Nce the door closed she spoke again. "G-Ground floor.. Please."

After the button was pressed and the elevator lurched into motion, the ride passed is stiff silence, the girl less than enthused about the possibility of conversation, and the sheer emanation of awkwardness the seemed to follow her around everywhere hindering what attempts the man would want to make at smalltalk. Sadly, however, the silence seemed to make the ride all that much longer for the girl. She could have sworn that the building was at least twenty stories in length by how long it felt like the ride was taking.

Just when the ride was starting to become unbearable, the doors opened, accompanied by the assortment of sounds that came with a typical hotel lobby. Murmuring; papers shuffling, shoes tapping against marble floors, a TV quietly showing the local or national news. The unknown man exited, with the silverette quickly following. He made his way towards the front entrance, as was she, and then upon not spying Naoto from any of the windows, she made her way to the front desk. The lady looked nice enough, her smile didn't seem too faked. "E-Excuse me." She looked away for a moment, to try and see if the boy was behind one of the pillars close to the entrance. "D-Did Shirogane-" Turning back, instead of being faced with the smiling attendant, she was faced with a towering black coffin.

She wanted to scream out in surprise, but her throat had not cooperated. Turning to her left, she saw five more coffins, one behind the counter, and four in a tight cluster just a couple feet from her. One seemed to be turned towards her. Spinning to face where her back had been, she found more coffins. Two in the waiting area, one standing at the window, the door facing outwards to the street. Three more at the elevator shaft, one already in the elevator. Shifting her gaze once more to the street, instead of the bustling street and sidewalk she once saw before, she saw even more coffins. Coffins on top of cars, coffins gazing into storefronts. Coffins stuck in a single step going down the sidewalk. Everywhere she looked she saw these coffins. "N-No," Taking an instinctive step backwards, though she didn't know where she would run off to if she could will her legs to move. "What is-" Taking a 360 look around, it seemed like the coffins were getting closer. If she took her eye off one it would take what would normally be two steps closer to the girl. "N-No, s-stay away.." It was getting hard to breathe. Every step she took seemed like it made her heart rate go up by threes, and every step she took more and more coffins would take two more.

"P-Please, stay away. I-I don't know what-" She bumped against something flat and wooden, and let out a sudden shriek, collapsing to her knees.

Silence. Ever since those coffins showed up there had been nothing but silence. No murmuring, no news, no cars driving by. Normally the silence was her friend. When she was younger the silence meant that the day's harassment was over, and that she could finally relax with a book, alone. But now, today, this silence was terrifying. She was surrounded by tall, black coffins. She was surrounded by death. This silence was nowhere near comforting, it was deafening. "P-P-Please go away.." She must have been a sight to see. On her knees, shaking with fear.

Aside from her engulfing fear, her first instinct was to call upon one of her persona. " _Izanami..!"_ Silence. " _High Pixie..?!"_ Still yet, silence. " _Ares?! Hua Po!? Skadi, King Frost!"_ Tears began to bead in her tightly shut eyes. She was in full panic mode. Even her head, normally bustling with many voices during the day, was dead silent. Maybe, even, she was dead. She began shaking her head. She can't be dead, she shouldn't be dead. There was still so much to do; solve the case, fall in love, marry, adopt children. She didn't want her life to end here.

Then, as suddenly as the silence had started, it stopped. The murmuring began anew, this time strained and worrying. And it was closer. "Miss? Is- is everything alright?"

She shook her head. Suddenly the door opened, making the white noise from outside spill in for just a moment before it closed again. Rapidly approaching footsteps. "Everyone," Yui choked out a sob, finally a familiar voice. "Please disperse, give her space."

The crowd of then-coffins-now people then slowly dispersed, but still remained at the fringes. "Narukami-san?" No answer except for another choked sob.

They sat there, in silence for a short while, Naoto was gently rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down. Finally, she spoke. "I-I.." Or, at least tried to. "I-I came down and- a-and everything w-was normal. B-But when I went to ask the r-receptionist if you had g-gone anywhere everyone became t-these c-c-coffins. I-It was so quiet. L-L-Like I was dead. I-I was so scared, S-Shirogane-san. I didn't know w-what to do.."

Letting out a quiet sigh once Yui had finished with her tearful explanation. "I see what's going on.." The boy stood up for a moment. "Everything is alright, everyone. It was just a mild panic attack. Please go back to your business." Crouching back down, he spoke quieter. "I humbly apologise, Narukami-san. I didn't realize I would be away for an extended period of time. I just went down the street for a minute. Then that minute became.." He took out his cellphone to check the time. "An hour and a half. For what it's worth, I am terribly, terribly sorry."

"I-It's.. It's a-alright."

"Can you stand? I think Satonaka-senpai would like to know why we're running late." Expecting to have to help her up like he did the night before, he was mildly surprised when she stood up on her own, and after wiping her eyes and cheeks, she gave out a quiet sigh. "I-I'm ready. W-What time do we leave today?"

"Oh, in about.." Checking his phone again, this time flipping it open. "An hour in a half. Which is.. Less time than I would have liked. It doesn't seem we can make it to the meeting spot in time, and then turn around and get on the train." He began to punch in a number, and hit the call button.

In their close proximity, Yui could barely hear the ringing, which only last a couple second before a muffled Chie came through the speaker. "Ah, Satonaka-senpai.. Yes.. No we've been awake for a while now. I'd say two hours.. Yes she's here.. Well, just a moment ago she had a severe panic attack, it rendered her- Well, I uh.. I left her alone for longer than intended-"

A loud, clearly audible Chie screamed through the speaker. "You left her alone for 'longer than intended' in an unknown hotel?! Let alone an unknown city!? What the hell do you mean by 'longer than intended?!"

"Well- I had gone to a store down the street to find something to bring back home- and well I.. Lost track of time.." This time all Yui could hear groan of exasperation. "Yes, she's fine now. Seems a bit dazed, talked about coffins.. I'm handing the phone over now."

Doing as he said, he more or less placed it in her free hand, and brought it up to her face. "H-Hello?"

"Yui is everything alright? That Naoto.. I made him swear he wouldn't be too far away from you at any given moment. I'll have his head when I see him."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine.. It's nothing- and please don't harm the detective.."

"Don't call a severe panic attack nothing! You could have gone into shock. If your organs shut down you could have died. Now, onto what I wanted to tell you." She sighed. "Since it doesn't seem like you'll make it here in time for our final meet up, you and Naoto-kun just head on to the train station. If you want us to pick up anything for you, or maybe Nanako just tell me now and I'll be sure to get it to you."

"O-Oh, about that.." Glancing over to the boy, she spoke up again. "A lamp, I think Nanako would like a l-lamp. I-I can't think of anything I want in particular, b-but that's fine.. Just remember Nanako's lamp, p-please.."

"Nanako's lamp. Got it. I won't let you down! Just make sure you get there, alright?"

"Y-Yeah.. Be safe.."

"Are you really sure you should be saying that to me, instead of me telling you?"

"W-Well, something could still happen.. Like an explosion. Still, b-be careful."

"That's.. Oddly specific, but I get the jist. I'll be careful, and I'll make sure the three stooges are careful as well. See ya."

"S-See ya," Closing the phone, Yui handed it back to the boy. "H-Here. We should hurry, I get the feeling we're on the other side of the island.."

…

After a cross-island trek, Yui and Naoto made it safely to the train terminal, where Chie and the rest of their friends waited, souvenir bag in one of everybody's hand. After a quick changing of hands, Nanako's lamp was tucked away on Yui's side. As if on cue, the call for everyone to come aboard was sounded, and the announcement that the train was leaving soon played through the speakers. Once inside, Yui found the seats where her friends, and Naoto had clustered around, and sat down in an empty spot. Strangely, however, bo Teddie was to be seen. Upon investigation she had discovered that Teddie had eaten too much ramen and was rendered immobile. Funny. After sharing a laugh, the train began to pull out of the station. Soon after, listening to the buzz of conversation and the hum of the train zooming along, she finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep, resting her head on whoever's shoulder that she just collided against.

…

After a small train switch and another bout of tiredness, the gang had all safely returned home, save for one shadow in the shape of a human in a bear costume. It was already getting late by the time they all returned back to Inaba, and it was well into the night by the time Yui had walked through the door of her Inaba home. Through a yawn she called out to the occupants, and Nanako ran up to her, calling out her own "Welcome home!"

Setting her bag on the floor, she knelt down and hugged the girl close, letting out a long, deep sigh. "What a trip.." Pulling away, but still kneeling, the younger, more excited girl spoke up.

"Did you have fun?" Oh how she missed Nanako's smiling face.

"It would have been a lot more fun with you around.. Y-You should come next time."

"Definitely! Oh, I wanna go to destiny Sea, too!" She raised up her hand as she spoke. "They have a rollercoaster that goes whoosh!" She showed how the rollercoaster worked with her raised hand. "Into the water!"

"W-Well," Grabbing the souvenir bag from behind her own bag, she held it out to her cousin. "H-Here. This is from all of us, but they said to just say it was from me.." Putting a finger up to her chin in a playful manner, sme soon smiled. "I wanted to get you something from the trip, but Chie and the rest of them had to buy it for me, I got caught up in some things.." The less Nanako knew about her panic attacks, the better.

"For me? Thanks!" She giggled. Nanako's healing properties were better than even Yukiko's, she felt like just a second with that smile and she would forget about what happened. "Wow, cool!"

"I'm glad you l-like it. Now.. if you'll excuse me, I'm beat, I'm gonna go run my bath and head to bed.." Getting up with a quiet groan, she grabbed her bag and made her way up the stairs. "I-If Uncle Dojima wants to t-talk to me, when he get's home, tell him to wait until tomorrow.. I feel like I'm gonna sleep all night tonight."

"Okay then, good night big sis!"

"G-Goodnight, Nanako.."

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I don't know if anyone has noticed, but if I reach a certain word or page count, I just become kinda.. disinterested in working on it further. That's actually what has stopped me so far from working on this, which up until just about four days ago or so (July 30th or so) I hadn't touched this, which yes it let me flesh out other parts of the story and where I want to go with the plot, but it means that I've left the next chapter I'm supposed to upload gather dust for what feels like months. But now I can say I'm finally satisfied with how this came out, and I'm finally uploading it.

I've been playing around with the idea of uploading chapters that focus solely on different social links, so when I find myself stuck on certain parts, I'll try to work on that idea.

With this, we close the first chapter of Yui's life. I will need a small amount of time for the next few chapters, however. Although I highly doubt it'll take as much time as this did. Since I'm going by canon chronological order, that means the events of the Arena games are next, right? Eh, whatever.

"Where.."

"Where am I..?" Those words echoed through the hollow area Yui Narukami found herself in.

Her body felt heavy and sluggish, almost like she was sinking deeper into water. Above her, she could see a dim light, slowly fading away. "Oh.. Oh yeah, now I remember.." Her eyes fluttered closed as tears began stinging them. "We.. lost.."

…

Yui's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to the sound of Nanako rapping her knuckles against her door. "Breakfast is ready!" The girl called out, before retreating back down to the living room.

A small veil of melancholy hung around her room as she went about getting ready. Those two words themselves echoed a pain deep within her heart. In just a few weeks, this wouldn't be her room anymore, it will only be a room, almost completely barren once she and her things vacate it. Hell, she thought, she would have to start packing things away soon if she wanted to have all of her belongings in boxes in time to be shipped back to Tokyo. The thought of home almost doubled the sadness weighing on her. Would things be different back home now that Alice was gone? Or was everyone around her simply acting on their own impulses, harassing and abusing her of their own volition? She had delved so deep into thought her body went on autopilot for her shower and bath, and then for breakfast once she was out, dried, and dressed.

The feeling that once back in Tokyo she wouldn't be wearing a Yasogami High school uniform left a pit in her stomach, making the food that Nanako prepared for her taste like acid. If she was being truthful to herself, she didn't want to go back to Tokyo and back to her old school, the name of which she couldn't even remember properly. Was it Shujin? Sacred Heart? Wasn't that an all girls school? A frustrated sigh left her lips as she retreated back up into the room she was staying in to fetch her light-gray winter coat and black scarf, wrapping the latter around her head so that her mouth was covered completely and stray strands of the material lightly tickled the tip of her nose. The walk to Yasogami's school gates was eerily quiet, almost like a funeral procession, not even Nanako had the heart to strike up a conversation with her cousin-turned-big sis.

She had finally reached the gates when one of her best friends here in Inaba, Chie Satonaka called out to her. "Oh, there you are! Morning, Yui!"

When she, eventually, turned to confront the girl who had yelled her name, she saw she was flanked by none other than Yukiko Amagi, another one of her best friends here in Inaba. "Gmm mmm."

She didn't know if it was tiredness, depression, or just sheer unwillingness to move the scarf from in front of her mouth that drove her actions, but in all honesty she didn't really care. She would rather either be back at Uncle Dojima's house, watching TV or reading a good book while drinking hot cocoa, or at her lover's home, the only thing hiding her indecency being several layers of blankets and comforters while they held each other tightly in their arms. Just the thought of the events of yesterday afternoon brought a blush to her face, which was quickly hidden. Was the prospect of her impending departure such an unappealing prospect that she would rather fantasize about something like that?

With a sigh she pulled down her scarf. "Good morning." She quickly replied before bringing the scarf back up to cover her mouth.

"Good morning." Yukiko chimes in, giving a curt little wave.

Smalltalk about the weather ensued, with Yukiko noting that the first official spring storm was spotted sometime today, which brought on a different feeling to the conversation. "Spring is.. just around the corner.."

"Mhm.." Yui sighed.

"Everything went by so fast.."

All three of them sighed in sadness, looking down at the lightly snow covered pathway. Just as they began to mope, Yui's right hand man, Yosuke Hanamura walked up to them stopping a few feet to the left of Chie. "Yo, what's up? You guys look like someone killed your pet."

"We were just.. talking about how spring's just around the corner. Then, Yui will.."

"Oh, that? Yeah I try not to think about that stuff all too much. But hey, there's still a couple weeks until then. Wait until the moment of to look glum, right?"

Yosuke's declaration caused Yui to blink a few times as she registered what was said. He was completely right, while the time she was to remain was short; there was still exactly that, time. "Yeah.." Yui started speaking after she had pulled down her scarf. "Yeah, you're right.. until then, let's have fun."

"That's the spirit! We're gonna pack your brain so full of good memories you'll be practically begging us to stop!" The boy laughed, smiling his signature smile.

…

Yui didn't know when, but she had hit the bottom of wherever she was falling. It had been what felt like hours since the light had faded from above her, and now she lay in complete darkness. "Someone.." She called out meekly. "Help me.. I'm so scared.." Saying she was scared was an understatement, in truth she was terrified. She had failed in her mission, she had failed her friends, and most importantly; she had failed Naoto.

…

In the days following Yosuke's declaration, the formerly busy leader of the group had most, if not all of her time eaten away. First was a return trip to the ski lodge, with the addition of an ecstatic Nanako. Then, a hot pot at the dojima residence, with the strict rules that only Yui was to handle the food preparation, for fear of another Mystery Food X ordeal, or god forbid, another Omelette debacle. Eventually, White Day came along, and with it more chocolates, this time from the guys of the group. It may have been obligation chocolate, but in truth none of the girls really cared. Kanji's tasted the best, though. Finally, the weeks of memory making ended with a group photo from one of the mountains overlooking town.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Yosuke asked, setting up the camera in just the right position.

"We've been ready for the past five minutes just hurry it up already." Kanji droned, sighing.

"Well, excuse me if I don't know how to work a brand new model camera, Kanji. Okay. I'm setting the timer for five seconds."

With a press of a button and a quick dash to the open spot behind Yui, the preparations were complete. Now all they had to do was wait for the countdown to finish and the picture was to be taken. The seconds drifted away, until suddenly a small red light blinked into existence near the lens, followed quickly by the click of the camera lens.

Yui didn't have time to check to see if everyone was smiling or not, but in the end it wasn't all that important. "Alright!" Yosuke pumped his fist into the air. "I'll go get these developed, let's meet up at the Junes food court when they're ready." He went and grabbed the camera, before running off.

"Wait- Yosuke! How will we know when they're done?!"

"I'll call you! I'd suggest finding something to do in the meantime!"

…

Something tugged at Yui's shirt, causing her eyes to flutter open slightly, seeing nothing but complete darkness. "W-Who.."

"...up…"

"H-Huh..? Who's.. there..?"

"Get.. -p, Wild Card.."

Soon after, the voice faded, causing Yui to curl back up into the ball she was in. "I must be going insane.."

…

Everyone went their separate ways after Yosuke's sudden departure bar Yui and Naoto, who finally had more than a few moments together. They had migrated closer to the cliff, to get a better look at the town. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The silverette asked, leaning onto the safety railing.

The sleuth laughed quietly, before taking her place beside her senpai. "'Tis indeed.."

"There isn't a sight like this in all of Tokyo, it felt almost alien when I came here all those months ago. But now, I've grown to completely love this view.."

"It feels almost nostalgic, doesn't it? Like we've seen this before, maybe in a past life?" Yui asked, with a small smile evident on her face.

"Maybe.." Naoto replied, seeking out Narukami's hand with her own. "Or, maybe we're just hardwired as humans to want a scene like this, a small town nestled into the forested hills. With mountains off in the distance?" She gave a slight, reassuring squeeze.

"Mmm.. It's a shame I'll have to leave this perfect town for the foreseeable future.. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life here.."

"You speak as if you're leaving forever, Yui.. Here, look at me."

"Hm?"

Once she turned to face her girlfriend, her face was gently clasped by the other girl's hands. "Promise me that you'll come back, okay? Promise me.. You'll come back in a better shape than you'll leave as, okay?"

"R-Right.. I.. promise. When I come back.. I'll be someone you can be proud of.."

"Deal.." With the promise under effect, they both leaned close to each other, embracing in a long, warm hug.

…

Yui's head was pounding, every time she would try to move or call out for help now would send another sharp pain shooting through her body, before festering in her head. "S-Som.." She winced. "Nao….t-to.."

…

March Nineteenth; a monday, sunny, not too hot. Pollen hasn't really been a problem lately, the perfect day for early spring. Yui's room was filled with boxes, more than she could care to mention. Everything had been placed in said boxes except for her bare essentials and enough clothes that could last her for the last few days until her departure, which easily fit into her suitcase, the same one that had been collecting dust since her arrival. One of the first items to be placed in there was the group photo Yosuke had taken a few days ago, with her changes of clothes and other items being laid out for her final two days in Inaba. She sighed as she plopped down on the, now very empty, bed. "All of my things are packed. Now all that's left is to call the moving company, and.." A loud yawn echoed through the room. "Sleep.."

Thankfully, Dojima had time to spare to help Yui and the men transport the boxes from her room to the truck. Once things began to calm down, she could get a good look at the truck, before remembering back to Nanako's sudden kidnapping.

She played through the details in her head; being brought to the police station, seeing Nanako on the midnight channel, pleading with Adachi to be let out.. A quick shake of the head and a sigh later and the flashback was gone, along with the realization that it was now much later into the day, and that she had found a particular piece of the wall very interesting for that entire time..

With a yawn and a stretch, Yui woke up, before rising out of bed and shuffling along the floor, grabbing one of her spare changes of clothes, before stopping and turning towards the window, watching it carefully. She could just barely make out the cherry blossom petals flowing through the air, an all too beautiful sight for today.

After a shower, bath, and a small breakfast courtesy of Nanako, the three of them gathered around the kotatsu to watch the morning news. After the breaking stories that took up most of the first segment, Dojima spoke up, turning to the teen sitting off to his right. "All done packing?" Yui nodded, "Well, if you forgot anything I'll just mail it to you."

"Mhm, thank you Uncle Dojima."

Before Yui had the chance to speak further, the bell rang, causing Nanako to look over to her father, silently asking permission to go answer it. He looked confused, before realization dawned on him. "Go ahead," he spoke softly, "There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Seeing her so cheerful like that... " He shook his head. "Nothing makes me happier."

"Mhm, she's really grown since I came here, she was so shy and reserved.. Give her a gray wig and she would have just been a smaller version of me." Yui giggled.

Dojima shared in the short lived laugh. "I already bought your train ticket for tomorrow, it leaves at nine in the morning from Yasoinaba."

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Uncle Dojima."

"You can leave Nanako here, so you go on and see your friends. This could be the last time you see each other."

…

"Un...cle.. Na-...Na...na...ko.."

…

Yui Narukami was a girl on a quest. She had made and mastered so many bonds over the course of her year in Inaba, and she was going to be damned if she wasn't going to say goodbye to every last one of them, and she knew just where to start.

Even though it was spring break, the school was at the very least open to students who needed and environment to study or if their club had meetings over break. Once Yui stepped inside, she saw the first person on her mental checklist, co-manager for the Basketball club, Ai Ebihara, holder of the Arcana of the Moon. "Ebihara-chan!" Yui called out to get her attention, before jogging to close the distance.

Ai, who was until just now leaning against the stairwell, smiled a rather genuine smile and walked to close the distance between the two of them. "Hey there, Narukami-chan. What's up, you get swamped with extra homework too? The girl in question shook her head.

"No, I just came to see if you wanted to hang out for a little while? Today is my last day, after all.."

"Oh! I totally forgot you were only a transfer for a year. Well, you wanna head to the roof for a bit? I promise it won't take too much of your time miss popular."

"Hey! I'm nowhere near popular." She pouted, before breaking into a smile. "But sure."

A quick climb up the stairs later and the two girls were up on the roof. They shared a little gossip they had heard around school along the way, and giggled about it like normal friends would. Once they reached the roof, however, the conversation became quiet. "Do you remember, how I wanted to jump, all those months ago?" Ai asked. "Thinking back.. It was pretty stupid for me to jump to that conclusion, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, definitely.." Ebihara glared at the girl for a second, before sharing a short laugh.

"But.. Thank you, for what you did. You stopped me, hell you almost pulled me from the other side of the fence yourself, and you listened. Thank you, you're the best, Narukami-chan." She sighed. "I'm glad I got to tell you that before you left."

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same if they were given the same circumstance, but.. I'm glad I was the one who was there for you, Ebihara-san."

The two shared a quick hug before Ai spoke up. "Alright, enough with the soap opera stuff! We should totally keep in touch while you're gone! We could even go on shopping sprees in Tokyo! There's this one shop that I've been dying to go to in Shibuya for the longest time.. Speaking of that, I've been thinking about the future, y'know? Not so much about college, or jobs, or even relationships. I want to become a nicer person, y'know? I'm tired of everybody assuming I'm some total bitch because of what I look like.. That doesn't sound weird.. does it?"

"No, of course not. I think that's perfect, then, when we go on that shopping trip, you can tell me all about it, m'kay?"

"Right!" They laughed for a while, before Ai took out her phone. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I had to head to Okina today. Well, I guess I'll see you later, text me when you get to Tokyo!" She explained, doing a little half jog away from Yui and down the stairwell.

…

"I-I...m... so...r...r-r...y" Yui didn't know who she was apologising to anymore, the dark, oppressive atmosphere and the pain robbed her of most all of her thoughts, so much so she didn't hardly remember how she got to this point. What was she doing? Was it all for naught?

She let out a shrill yelp as the pain assaulted her again, before finally fading from consciousness.

…

"Alright.." Narukami stood on one side of the Music Room door, listening to the, comparatively quiet, sounds of a singular trombone playing, stopping, and then playing the same notes again, there was no doubt about it, her bandmate and friend Ayane Matsunaga, the holder of the Sun Arcana was inside, playing and practicing her heart out.

She was waiting for a lull in her playing to make her entrance, as she thought it would be rude to interrupt such wonderful sounds. A quiet sigh was heard, and it was decided now was the time, as she slid open the door quietly open and stepped inside. Ayane, nose deep in her music sheets didn't notice until Yui was upon her, and she gasped happily. "Oh, hey Narukami-senpai!" Her eyes drifted from the form of the girl who had just entered to the room itself, before blushing out of embarrassment. "W-Wait just a moment, let me clean this place up, I-I was just finished practicing."

When Yui gave the go-ahead, Ayane became a flurry of motion, stacking sheets of music and placing them in her bag, out of seemingly nowhere Ayane pulled out her instrument case and put both it and her trombone away, the chairs and music stands were moved back to their correct spaces. Once all that was over, the smaller girl stood in front of her senpai in almost record time, leaving Yui impressed at how quickly she had gone about it. "The band met to practice for the opening ceremony, and left it to me to clean up after them.. But I thought it would be best if I didn't ask for your help, Narukami-senpai. I-I mean, you've helped me out so much that I thought I should give you a break, because you needed to pack- because you're leaving tomorrow.."

Yui frowned as Ayane's voice drifted off sadly. "Don't worry about that," She stepped closer and placed a hand reassuringly on her head, patting it gently. "We made a lot of great memories this year, didn't we? Don't look so sad now, save that for when I'm on the train platform, okay?" She mentally apologized to Yosuke, for blatantly stealing what he said all those days ago.

"R-Right!" She beamed happily. "If you don't have anywhere to be, do you mind chatting with me for a little while? I don't normally see you around school or town much anymore."

"Absolutely!"

And so Yui and Ayane began seemingly meaningless small talk, which lasted for a few minutes, about the weather, their favorite songs or musicians, their plans after high school. They even shared a few jokes between each other, before Ayane finally began to talk about serious topics. "Isn't it great that the fog is finally gone? I was so worried you'd leave with a bad impression because it was always foggy since you arrived here."

"I'm glad too, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see the town in it's beautiful splendor without the fog." A white little lie never hurt anybody, did it?

"Mhm! I'm happy that it's bright and sunny on your last day here! Fingers' crossed it won't be foggy tomorrow when you leave!" She laughed. "Just kidding!"

Yui laughed at that as well, and then things went quiet. Ayane seemed to be contemplating on continuing speaking or not, and when Yui was just about to carry on the conversation, she made the decision. "Um!"

"Hm?"

"Since we were talking about our futures- I've been thinking about studying music abroad. B-Because.. The more I study music, the more fascinated I get! And also, I've come to realize that music isn't about how hard you dedicate yourself to playing, it's how you express when you're playing, so then I started to try to put more expression when I played, but.."

"You found that you couldn't put feeling into it when you played, right?" Yui asked, much to Ayane's shock.

"H-How did?"

"It's because.." She sighed. "I was the same way, for a long time.. Not just about music, but also about school, work, friends.. Life.. But, eventually.. You find that spark, that lights that fire within you, y'know? For me, that spark was coming here, and meeting you, and everyone one else I've come to call friends in this town.." She smiled before speaking up again. "I'm glad that you're going to study abroad.. Promise me you'll find that spark, so when we finally meet again, you'll be not only a great musician, but also a changed woman, alright?"

"A-Alright! I promise! B-But, I'll be halfway around the world in two year's time, so I don't know how long it will be until we meet again.. It could be decades."

"Well then, when we do, I hope to see you all grown up, Matsunaga-chan."

"Y-Yeah.. Well.. I still have some things to do here before heading home, so go on, you're probably really busy today, right?"

"You could say that.. Well, see you tomorrow, Matsunaga-chan." With that, Yui turned away and headed for the door, thinking about where to go next.

…

She had passed Naoto in the halls walking around looking for Ai and Ayane, and she made a promise with the girl that she would say goodbye to her in a more private setting, and she took off towards Main Street, heading for the bus stop. Going over where to head first, she decided she would head to the Municipal Hospital to say goodbye to one of her more.. surprising friends. Sayoko Uehara, holder of the Devil Arcana. Sayoko was a nurse who had befriended Yui soon after her taking a part time job as a night-shift janitor, since she was one of the few staff she had a large interaction with.

Their first meeting was happenstance, Yui had just finished cleaning a recently vacated room when she had come out to find the woman in question and a doctor discussing a meeting. When the doctor walked away, just as Sayoko was about to do the same, she had noticed the younger girl standing off to the side, watching her. Now, if Rise had been a light tease, Sayoko was damn near sadistic. Sayoko had her pegged from the instant she laid eyes on her, which was only accentuated by how red Yui's face had become when all Sayoko had done was sauntered over to her, only adding a slight sway to her hips.

She greeted the receptionist and made her way deeper into the hospital, searching for Sayoko's usual station. In truth it had been a while since she had worked, having to take a long break from working most of her jobs after the incident with Nanako. If she remembered correctly, Sayoko worked in the Surgical ward. She passed two unfamiliar nurses, inadvertently overhearing their conversation. "Have you heard about Uehara-san?" Yui stopped in her tracks, instantly tuning into the conversation.

"No, what happened?" The other nurse replied.

"She joined a volunteer organization and went to Africa."

"What?!" Yui's thoughts echoed through the slim nurse's mouth. "Africa? I never thought she'd be the kind of person who would go there."

As their conversation continued, Yui began to slink backwards, a smile evident on her face. "Uehara-san.." She spoke quietly. "We may never meet again, but I'll never forget you.."

…

Next on her mental checklist was the holder of the Temperance Arcana, Eri Minami, a woman from out of town who had married a local and moved here to become a stepmother to her husband's son, Yuuta, who Yui had befriended during her stint as a daycare assistant early on in her stay in Inaba. Just like every one of the arcana that she had befriended and formed bonds with, however, it didn't come with it's own shortage of problems. Mainly Yuuta thinking Eri didn't think favorably of him, and Eri thinking Yuuta hated her. The whole ordeal was a little less than frustrating because of it. The silverette herself being harmed by the boy because of it, but soon after the incident everything sorted itself out, which caused the girl to overlook short term pain for long term fulfillment.

The bus came to a stop at the the top of one of the hills overlooking the town, the picnic area having been used as the day care before the fog began enveloping the town had been normally empty since the fog lifted, except for the rare occurrences of a family wanting to get out of the house and just a few days ago when the Investigation Team took their group photo overlooking the town.

Still, though, the girl was hoping on a miracle that the woman and her stepson would be there, of all places. Hell, if anything they were probably scared away from the town, let alone here because of the fog that had once blanketed the area. As she approached the area area that overlooked the town, she was a little less than shocked to hear childish giggling, and a familiar motherly voice.

Approaching with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back, she discovered the mother and son sitting at the gazebo near the cliff, alongside a freshly finished lunch. Yuuta was the first to hear the silverette coming closer, turning and waving when she was close enough. The girl gave a quick wave back, and came to a stop a couple feet away from the two.

"Miss Narukami," Eri smiled at the girl. "This must be fate, we only came here on a whim because the weather was so nice."

If Eri had more to say, Yuuta cut her off, proclaiming loudly. "Hey, Miss, let's play!" Causing Eri to sigh.

Yui sighed as well, supposing it would truly take time before the two of them would work out their kinks. "Yuuta, don't be selfish, I want to talk to Miss Narukami as well." There was a certain strain in her voice that only a mother could make, but if Yuuta heard it, he didn't care.

Being a tie-breaker was something that Yui, before or after coming here to Inaba, didn't like very much, and something that, contrary to her wishes, happens a lot. It's like she was some protagonist of some manga or something. With a sigh, she turned to the boy. "Okay, Yuuta, let's play."

…

The girl hummed in satisfaction as she took a swig from a can of drink acquired from one of the nearby vending machines. Oh how she loved the technology of refrigeration, how anything could be kept cool, awaiting consumption in any degree of heat, or after a game of tag, or hide and seek. Eri, who had been quiet for a short moment while the younger of the two caught her breath, finally spoke up. "I appreciate you playing with Yuuta, he hasn't been able to wear himself out in a while." She glanced over to the sleeping boy, on one of the benches surrounding the table the three were sitting at. "By the way.." she trailed off, leaning closer. "Did you hear about how the person behind the murders got arrested?" She spoke in a hushed whisper, one Yui herself was well acquainted with, and she nodded.

"I was afraid because everything about that case was so.. mysterious." another glance over to the boy to make sure he was still asleep, "And that awful, sickening fog didn't help either. When I heard about children getting sick I was so worried Yuuta might become unwell next, and then, when I heard the culprit was arrested, my first thought was that, at least he was safe from one thing, and then the fog lifted.." She sighed. "I collapsed onto my bed that night, feeling so thankful, that he was finally safe." A quick sip of her own drink and she smiled. "Now I understand that saying 'the parent's life revolves around the child."

Yui nodded, before speaking up again. "I was worried, too.. I have a little sister- well, cousin but oh well.. She got sick because of the fog, and had to be admitted to the hospital. It was scary beyond belief, going there every day, hoping that 'today's the day she'll get better, today's the day,' but everyday, like clockwork, it was the same thing. It even became touch and go for a while.. scary doesn't even begin to summarize it."

The conversation was left on that somber note for a short amount of time, before Eri reigned it in again, with small talk about her step son, and her hopes for him in the future. Admitting to the younger girl that she wanted him to become someone who was both a kind and generous person. She wanted her stepson to be someone others can rely on, someone who understands people's struggles.

"Thank you, please believe me when I say this, but you changed my entire life. Before you came along, I thought if I could just enjoy the moment, that I would be perfectly fine just killing time. But now I see things in a different light." Once again, she smiled. "Having Yuuta with me every day, laughing together over the small things.. I feel alive." Eri let out a quiet giggle. "I'm glad I'm a mother." With a smile, Yui had felt that the bond they had shared had been cemented in her heart.

"Well, I think I'm going to wake Yuuta up and head home. I promised him that we'd make Spaghetti and Meatballs tonight. Goodbye, Miss Narukami, I'm so glad I met you."

Reciprocating, Yui bid herself adieu and headed back for the bus stop, looking to go back into town.

…

"Who next.." Was the thought that played in the silverette's head during the short return trip to Inaba proper. There was always her closest friends, but she wanted to save them for last. After all, she wanted their goodbyes to be special.

Stepping off the bus at Main Street, ahead of platinum blonde hair caught her attention, as well as the attention of any others who were walking the streets today. Her beauty was a sight to be had, her ruby lips matching her pale skin beautifully, and her dark blue clothes hugged her body perfectly. Her ever steady golden eyes was the only thing betraying her nature as a Velvet Room assistant, and not a human. One might have thought thought that the girl had a crush on the otherworldly being, to which the girl would firmly deny it. She may be drop dead gorgeous, but Yui was happily taken!

"Margaret." Despite calling out to her easily enough, it was hidden by a questioning tone, as it was strange for her to be out of the velvet room and in the town.

"Oh.. You've come. I was waiting. I wanted to say goodbye before you left." Letting out a quiet sigh, Narukami realized that she could listen to her Velvet Room attendant talk for hours. But she still wasn't smitten! There was a large difference between finding a voice soothing and being smitten!

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. It wasn't my intention."

"Nonsense, you are our guest. You may go about your business however you want, so long as you do." Fixing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, she continued speaking. "I wanted to say goodbye, but parting words are not what I have for you." Smiling at Yui's confused face, she went on. "Remember? The heart is shaken more by a single action than a thousand words." She took a single step forward, her high heel clacking against the concrete. "Do you know what action will shake both our hearts?"

"U-Uhm-" Wow, she hadn't stuttered in a while. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "A goodbye.. K-Kiss?" The chuckle that emanated from the velvet room attendant confirmed her suspicions, and only made Yui grow hot in the face. "W-Wait- We can't. You can't, I-I'm with someone you see." She tried to step backwards but her legs were locked in place.

"You may have progressed a human bond to that point, but our bond is very different indeed, just like how you and I are different, is it not?" There was something about that smirk that she put on that made the silverette shiver. "Now, close your eyes."

Once she had done as told, the woman moved closer, resting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and leaning in, whispering. "Keep them closed, my dear guest. So that you don't witness my sinfulness.."

"A-Ah.. Yes ma'am.." If Yui had to suffer through a minute longer of this torture, she may just become a stuttering, blushing mess on the ground.

With a satisfied hum, Margaret delicately slid her hand from the younger's shoulder, to her chin, lifting her head for better access of her prize. Running her thumb along the silverette's gently colored lips, she felt out the soft contours before she was to finally take her spoils. With each glide, Yui's blush became brighter and she fidgeted more. Finally, just before it became unbearable for her guest, she dove in like a bird of prey, snatching it's choice in game before just as quickly flying away. Contact with her target lasted a measly two seconds, but she made sure it felt much longer for her guest.

"Are you going to ask as to why I stole a kiss, my dear guest?" Narukami nodded, still somewhat stunned. "Silly girl," Margaret's voice was less of a quiet hum and more of a sensual purr. "It is you who is the thief." Leaning in like she was going to steal another kiss, the seductress stopped just short of her prize. Again, her thumb had perched itself near the Wild Card's lips. "Will I ever see you again, I wonder.."

With a final hum, the woman had decided. She would not follow the path of her sister, who had became so obsessed with her own guest, that after his death she forever left her home in search of a way to free him from his fate. A slight pang of sadness echoed in her heart at the memory, Elizabeth may have been foolish and naive as to try and fight both fate and her their Master's orders, but they were still siblings, and Margaret couldn't stand to hate her if her choice was to leave. Stepping away, she allowed her hand to linger on Yui's soft flesh for just a while longer, before she finally turned and made her way back to the door to the Velvet Room. "Well then.. Farewell, Wild Card." Not waiting for a returned goodbye, the Velvet Room attendant pushed the door open, and stepped through it, disappearing from sight.

…

After the holder of Yui's Empress Arcana had said her goodbye, the teen's erratic heartbeat finally calmed down, but it would take many more minutes for the rest of her body to do the same. On her way over to procure a can of TaP from the vending machine in front of the local General Store, she had run into another one of her close friends. Shu Nakajima, a younger student that she had met due to her taking on a job as a part time tutor. His held Arcana was that of the Tower. "Sensei!" The sound of surprise was almost foreign to the boy's voice, yet the silverette knew who it was before she even turned, cash still in hand for her sought after drink.

"Oh, Nakajima-kun! Good day." She unconsciously jingled the coinage in her hand. "Do you mind if I get something to drink before we chat? It's rather hot today.."

"Hm? Okay, but it hasn't been all that hot today, Narukami-sensei."

"It can be if you've been running all over town," This, however was a lie. She had been stationary for a long while trying to calm down after Margaret's, not all that unwanted, stolen kiss. "I've been really busy today."

"Alright, I'll wait here." As the boy's former tutor went to retrieve her refreshment, he reserved himself to cleaning his glasses.

…

"Nakajima-kun, catch." Tossing an extra can of drink to the boy, she announced her return, and let out a quiet sound of surprise when, almost not even looking, the younger boy caught the projectile.

"Thanks, Narukami-sensei. Now, what's got you so busy?"

"I'm going around, saying my goodbyes to everyone." The sound of air escaping from a freshly opened can formed a segway between two different tones of the conversation, from the nonchalant to the shocked.

"Goodbye? What do you mean?" Shu wasn't very expressive with his face, something Yui had found out while he was under her tutelage. Instead, he would make slight vocal cues when he was feeling different emotions.

"Mhm, I'm leaving tomorrow. I thought you knew?" Yui's underclassman was silent for a few minutes, allowing her to take a couple swigs of her TaP.

"No, no I haven't heard anything about it.. Tomorrow, huh? That's really sudden.. That's- that's a problem. I have a baseball game tomorrow, but I want to see you off.. Oh man.. Oh man, oh man, oh man." Panic began to show on the boy's face. The feeling must be eating him up for it to actually show.

"No, no, no, no, no. Nakajima-kun it's alright. You don't have to worry about not coming to see me off. The thought is what counts. Don't beat yourself up because you have a game tomorrow."

"R-Really?" He waited for confirmation before continuing. "Then.. can I tell you something I've always wanted to say?"

"Of course, Nakajima-kun, never be afraid to speak your mind." Somewhere in her head, a voice was complaining that she should practice what she preached.

"Alright then.. I made a friend, he's in the store right now buying ice cream. He's the transfer I told you about before, remember? He's really funny, and he's nice. When I got suspended for cheating, he's the only one who stood up for me. And, thanks to him, I have other friends now, too. He's teaching me about comics and video games, and in return I help him study. Sometimes, he even comes over and we do our homework together." Shu was quiet for a little while, and he stared down at the, still unopened, can of TaP. Finally, he spoke up. "I never thought that.. 'fun' was something you could have every day. Instead of being afraid and running away.. I should have just faced everything head on. Narukami-Sensei.. Thank you so much. U-uh.. Your tutoring was great, I really learned a lot!"

"You're really giving me too much credit, you know.. You're a really smart kid, all you needed was a little push in the right direction." Stopping to take one final swig of her drink, she sighed. "I'm glad you were finally able to make friends, Nakajima-kun, and I'm happy to hear that you and the rest of your class is getting along. Just promise me, you won't ever lose sight of who you are, okay? And, that you'll hit a homerun for me, as payment for not being able to see me off tomorrow, M'kay?"

Smiling like he was the happiest kid on earth, he nodded. "Of course! I promise, I won't ever stray from who I am.. And you have my word, I'll hit a homerun so far it'll reach your train." They both shared a short laugh, and once they calmed down, Shu noticed something off about the girl's appearance. "Narukami-sensei?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"When.. When did you start wearing red lipstick?"

"Red lipstick?" Yui cocked her head slightly. "I'm not wearing any re-" She froze as it dawned on her. As images of the prior ordeal, that she imagined, flooded her head, her face became alight once again.

"Sensei?"

Yui was searching for a solution in her mind. She couldn't possibly lie to the boy, but yet sometimes the truth was better kept unsaid. "Well, you see.." She had an excuse that just might work. "I.. bought a new shade the last time I went into town, and I wasn't sure how it would look, so.. I didn't put much on, yeah." A believable liar she was not.

"Oh is that so?" The boy smiled. "It looks good on you, Sensei. It makes you look mature." The door to the General Store slid open and a dark brown haired boy around the same age and height as Shu stepped out into the street, bag of candy in hand. "Well, looks like I gotta go. Goodbye, Sensei!" Shu called out as he and the boy walked away, with the silverette waving back in kind.

…

After finally making sure that the remnants of what had transpired earlier was wiped off onto a napkin and promptly thrown away, she began to make her way back to the intersection that housed the local bus stop, when a cheery voice called out Yui's name from one of the storefronts. Turning towards the sound, she found her culprit. Rise stood in the open doorway of Marukyu, fighting with her apron to get the cloth off of her so she could get to her target, and once she was finally free, she all but ran towards her upperclassman, jumping and hugging her as she got close.

This didn't surprise the victim of the sudden attack, however. Rise had always been more.. Hands on when it came to friendship. After doing a little half circle due to the momentum of the collision, Yui set the girl down, letting her break away from the embrace. "I don't see you around here much anymore, what brings you around, Yui-senpai?"

"I've been going around saying my goodbyes to everyone, seeing as I'm.. leaving tomorrow." The fact of the matter still stung slightly, Yui didn't want to leave now of all times, just when she was beginning to enjoy life. But her year in Inaba was over.

"Goodbyes, huh? Well.. You better not give me anything like that! I don't plan on this being the last time we ever meet. Remember how I'm going back into showbiz?" The silverette nodded. "Well, today I went for voice training in Okina. Pretty soon, Risette will re-debut herself with a brand new album! I'm writing all the songs myself- or.. Well trying to. I did get a D in composition.." Rise let out a defeated chuckle.

"Thinking back, a lot of stuff has happened during my break hasn't it? I've become friends with everyone and they've all been so kind to me, even though out of all of us I'm probably the second most out of place person in our little ragtag little band of brothers, after none other than you yourself, miss natural silver hair." If it weren't for the smile that adorned the soon-to-be-again idol's face Yui would have been offended. "I think- no. I know I want to express my deepest feelings out to everyone who will listen, and not written by some schmuck that gets paid big bucks to write out lines that have been sung a thousand different ways with a thousand different words. But.." The first year's cheery attitude wavered for a second. "I can't deny that I'm a bit scared, you know? Before I was just some carbon copy idol. My fans have never seen the real me, what if they don't like it? Will they all jump ship to some other newer, prettier idol who sings what they want to hear?" After a bit of silence, Rise peps back up. "But I get it. If I let that fear control me. If I give in, then all we did would be for nothing, right? SO that's why I'm working my hardest, to make the best comeback I can, for my fans, and most importantly for my friends.. So you better be wishing me luck from the front row of every show you can attend, you hear me Yui-Senpai?"

"As long as you don't rope me into getting up on stage with you again.. I'm perfectly fine being a Risette fan, but I still don't think I deserve the same stage as you. Rise.. Knock 'em dead."

"Will do, Leader!" Saluting with a quiet giggle, she broke that for a quick farewell hug before making her way back across the street. "I gotta get back helping with the shop, you go have fun!"

…

After some thought, Yui scrapped her original destination and instead headed the opposite way down Main Street, towards the Shrine where Fox-san lived. On the way there she came across her fourth supernatural friend standing awkwardly between a billboard holding an old poster of Namatame's former wife, the Enka singer who leaked that he was having an affair, and a telephone pole. Marie was holding a meat skewer on one hand while gripping the strap of her bag, a small scowl on her face. She all but devoured the rest of the food she had when she saw the Wild Card coming, haphazardly throwing the wooden stick onto the ground, and once the human was close enough, the goddess spoke. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I came to-"

"I can't believe it, leaving me behind already.. Stupidliarjerkfa-" Marie stopped mid rant, images assaulting her of what happened the first time she let loose on the girl, after one too many times reading her totally-not-poems. How she tried her best to fight back the water building up behind her eyelids, how, when the dam finally broke she almost literally popped out of existence in the Velvet Room, and how the girl would seem to flinch away from Marie every time both of them were in the velvet room at the same time, and how more of her not-poems would be left on the ground, and Yui making a very conscious effort to be as far away from the paper as possible.

Eventually the behaviour ceased as the two spent more and more time together, due to Margaret's request. Once she was done reliving those memories, Marie spoke up again. "You saved me, even though I didn't want to be, and now you're doing this?" Her glare dropped, and she spoke again quietly. "..I'll be lonely."

"Don't worry, I'm certain we'll meet again."

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't let go of the one who changed my fate so easily. I'd just keep this year on repeat if this would be the last time we would meet."

Yui could feel the awkwardness of how real that statement was, and could only offer up a "Please don't," before continuing. "So, what are you going to do now that you're free?"

Marie thought on this for a few moments, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm gonna explore this town, I'm going to find out as much as I can and when you come back, I'll be the one showing you around, since you're gonna be going for a while I'm gonna act as your own personal tour guide."

A few moments pass in silence, with Marie becoming more flustered as time went on. She said something about that sounding better in her head, and began to push the other girl away. "Go on, go say goodbye to everyone else."

…

With the ordeal of saying farewell to Marie out of the way, she was finally free to pass through the large Torii that marked where the shrine began, and whereas her steps outside the shrine were hurried and careless, as soon as she passed under that sizable vermillion gate, she began walking slowly, an unconscious response to the fact that this was a sacred place, and it held importance to Yui. Each of her footfalls paid homage to the hallowed ground. The noisy chatter in her head had silenced as well, not that it had been loud in the first place, but the sentiment was needed.

The light glinting off of the golden offering still hurt to look at on sunny days, the wind still rustled the leaves in the trees behind her, and the old priest still busied himself doing all the things that he couldn't do during the winter, yet something was off. Checking her phone showed that it had been four or so minutes since she had arrived at the shrine, yet where was Fox-san? Usually he would come out as soon as he was called, yet even after multiple calls he was nowhere to be seen. Yui had just finished a walk around the main building when an elderly man walking down the path called out to her.

After making the girl stop, he didn't speak again until he was almost right up on her. "My, what's a young lady doing in an old shrine?"

"Just stopping by, I guess." Moving a lock of hair from in front of her ear, her eyes moved from that eyesore of an offering box to the person she was talking to.

…

Somewhere in her mind, something thought the sight was pitiful, the man was hunched over so far that he had to rely on a thick cane to stay upright, and he wore thick glasses that hid hazy eyes, yet she still saw how the man was smiling behind those spectacles. "I'm afraid there isn't much to see anymore, not that long ago people from most of the local towns used to come to this shrine to pray. But in the last few years it started getting less and less visitors." The old man's hand gripped the handle of his walking support as tight as he could. Who was he, a former priest here at the shrine?

"Also," His eyes were no longer smiling. "I heard that the town was planning on tearing down this place because some delinquents stole from the offertory box, and that some fox had started sheltering here, if memory serves right the council was going to haul it off to an animal shelter."

"Wh-?!" The elderly man took an emotional 180 and smiled again.

"There are too many rumors these days, you shouldn't trust what hear housewives and students gossiping about. Remember that one about that fog that rolled in not long ago?" Oh, did she ever. "And that other one.. What was it called again? Midnight.. Something. Radio?" The man sighed. "Ah well, my grandson and his friends were all into that." He was quiet for a few seconds, and began mumbling. "Funny, I think I remember something like that happening when I was younger, too.. I wonder who starts these rumors?"

Who starts these rumors? Thinking about it, it couldn't have been Adachi, could it? From what Yui could tell, he was acting off those rumors, not making them. "Strange.." Her mouth began echoing her thoughts. "Maybe? No, it couldn't be.." Furrowing her brow, her carefree eyes became serious. Who indeed? Who started the rumor? Who started the rumor..?

Just when she thought she was onto something, the man burst into laughter, bringing the younger girl back to the present. After a single quizzical look, the man stopped, and apologized. "Sorry, sorry.. For a few moments there you looked like my wife. She was always thinking.. About this thing or another thing. She would always have her nose in a book, and she was always trying to figure out any mystery she came across." Again, he smiled, this time he smiled with those unclear eyes too. "I'm sure if she were still with us you two would be fast friends."

After that statement he excused himself and left, yet Yui still stood there, looking back at the shrine. "Fox-san.." One last feeble call, and when nothing replied, she sighed, reserving herself to the knowledge that the fox had been take.

One step, two steps. A shiver runs down the teenager's spine, someone was watching her. That serious look was on her face again as her gaze darted left and right, yet as she looked around the feeling wouldn't subside. If it wasn't to her left, or to her right, then maybe? Spinning in place she, she locked eyes with that offering box again, and then her eyes snapped upwards, and that familiar howl echoed through the air.

Elation buzzed through her body as the animal lept from atop the shrine to land in front of Yui. "Fox-san!" As the scarred fox turned around, three more, almost identical, smaller foxes, landed around the larger one. "Kits?" Once the family had gathered, Fox-san howled once again, this time joined in by three smaller howls, then the animal did something out of the ordinary. Fox-san drew closer, brushed up against her leg, and hopped up, brushing against her hand. It took a couple tries for the girl to take the hint, but when she finally did, she crouched down, and began petting the animal. "You must know this means goodbye too, huh?" A quiet yip came from the fox's maw, causing Yui to smile. "Thank you, Fox-san.. For all the help you gave me and my friends in our adventure." The animal's sharp eyes locked with the human's. "And I'm glad I was able to help breathe new life into your home, I'm sure what we did will keep this shrine running for a long while." A howl, and then Fox-san backed away, until it was back beside it's children. Standing back up, she gave one final goodbye. "I hope we can meet again, Fox-san, farewell."

…

Looking down at the hand she had rubbed Fox-san with, she quietly hoped that the animal's smell wouldn't linger as she left the shrine. As she stepped through that large Torii, to her right, a mop of bleach blonde hair caught her eye. Since she only knew of one person with hair like that, she immediately made her way toward the sight.

The boy seemed to be lost in thought, however, and didn't react to her presence until she cleared her throat. "W-Whoa, when did you get here?!"

"Relax, you big lug." Yui giggled for a few seconds. "I just left the shrine and saw you standing around, so I thought I'd come and say hey. Besides, you know.. I am-"

A set of footsteps came closer and stopped, and the owner soke up. "Oh, Narukami-chan. I heard that you were moving away soon."

"Oh, hello Tatsumi-san." kanji's mother had apparently been on errands. "Yes, I'm actually leaving tomorrow, I just came by to say goodbye to your son."

"Well, that might explain why Kanji has been so depressed lately."

"W-Wh?! I ain't been depressed ya old bat!"

Without warning, in less than a blink of an eye, Kanji's mother's face went from a polite, albeit, neutral smile, to a glare that shook all around her. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" Before reverting back to her previous demeanor. "Anyways, have you heard about the handicrafts class he's teaching?"

"Handicrafts?" Yui looked from one Tatsumi to the other. "No, I hadn't heard." Nodding her head up and down, she smiled. "That sounds great."

"Isn't it? Well, these things aren't gonna put themselves away, so I'll be heading inside." Kanji's mother went up, and slid open the door before stopping. "Oh, Narukami-chan? Thank you for being such an amazing role model for my son."

…

"I guess moms can be scary too, huh?" The silver-haired girl laughed quietly. "So, handicrafts class, huh?"

"Yeah," There was a hint of embarrassment in Kanji's voice. "You see, people just loved the shit outta the ones we were selling, and people kept asking how to make 'em. Instead of just showing everyone individually, I thought 'well why don't I start up classes' you know?"

All was silent for a while, with the boy shooting glances to his friend. "What, expecting me to laugh? I think it's a great idea. Why would I laugh at that? You want to do this, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if they want to learn and I can teach 'em.. But, it still bugs me."

"Come on, don't doubt yourself. You're gonna be a great teacher, I just know it." Swinging her arm, Yui gave Kanji a few reassuring pats on the shoulder. "Don't go and mess this up, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear you. But still.. Thanks, my ma' was right. You're why I can do stuff like this."

"What's with all these people thanking me?" She sighed loudly. "But still, funny how a murder case brought us all together. Well, I should get going."

"See ya, Senpai! Oh wait, do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Don't turn back around when you go. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be seeing you, Kanji."

…

"Okay, that's him down.. Now where?"

Just down the street, the sight of a truck being unloaded caught Yui's attention. It must have been that time of the month for the local stores to get restocked with whatever they sold, and today it looked like it was the local liquor store's turn today. Instead of a man, a boy came out near at the end and finalized things with the driver, and soon he was left alone. A few moments later, sun shining off a gray head of hair caught his eye, and he looked over. "Oh, Narukami-senpai. What are you doing here?" He had seen a fair share of gray heads before, but hers was easy to pinpoint, everyone else's just didn't hold the.. Color that hers did. "You're moving soon, right? Don't you have more important things to do?"

Naoki Konishi was Yui's underclassman, shocker, and the younger brother of Adachi's second victim. "I came to talk to you, I can't do that?" She had befriended him after a number of chance encounters had shed light on how he disliked being treated because of his sister's death. "I mean, if you don't want to say goodbye, I can always walk away."

"No, no it isn't like that. I just thought you had better things to do. And besides, I have to help Dad, so.." The girl refused to move, causing Naoki to sigh. "Whatever, weirdo.."

"So, how's school? You re-enroll yet?" She had turned her body so that she was parallel with the boy, to keep the sun out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm going back next year. I told them straight, to not treat me special because of what happened.. I mean, My classes would have been hell if they went like this year."

"That sounds like a big step in the right direction. I'm glad to see you're finally taking a stand for yourself."

"Big words coming from you, I heard how you were at the beginning of the year, Miss Statue."

Sucking in air through her teeth, Yui cringed. "Is that what they called me..? Sheesh, that stings.. Not to know, but to hear. Wow.." The two shared a quick laugh, before calming down. "So, I saw you unloading crates.."

"Mhm, I'm helping out a lot more now. I have a scooter license and after we're done unloading I'm gonna head out and make deliveries. Since the people stopped coming out of pity, we have to step up ourselves." He smiled, still too rare of a sight. "Oh, you know what our top selling product?" Looking over, he saw Yui shake her head. "Eau de toilette, but we use sake instead of ethanol."

"You.. can't be serious."

"One hundred percent. To be honest, it was my idea."

"I don't think that's something to be proud about, but.. I guess if it sells, it sells." Once again, Yui felt like sighing. "Putting that aside, actually- throwing that aside. I'm glad to see that you're finally back on your feet, Naoki."

"Yep, I'm finally moving forward again. Well, I should get to work before Dad rails on me for taking too long, See ya."

"Mhm, see ya, take care."

Yui began walking away, planning on catching the bus again and seeing where that took her, but before she could get far, someone called out to her. "Narukami-senpai!"

Turning, she's impacted by something, a blur of platinum blonde hair. Arms wrapped around her weakly, before tightening. It seemed that even though he had said goodbye, Naoki wasn't done yet. She was going to ask why he had done something so suddenly, but before she could, she shirt began to get damp, and the sounds of feeble crying could be heard. Instead of asking what she wanted to, she merely smiled, and reciprocated the embrace. "So the dams finally break, huh?"

"S-Shut up.."

Yui's hand lay on the back of her underclassmen head, stroking through his hair gently. "I'm not poking fun at you." Silence, except for the pitiful sounds of crying. "I'm actually glad that you're finally doing it.. I could always tell you wanted to, but you could never do it."

"What d-do you mean?"

"I was the same way for a while. Back home in Tokyo. The time up until I moved here were some of the times that I felt closest to, but there was something different between then and now.. I had no one to hold me, like I am to you, so while I wanted to, I never did.."

"I just-"

"Miss her? Hate how she had to die like that?" A nod of the head. "I know she feels the same, I may have met her only briefly, but even at that point in my life I knew she was an amazing person, Naoki. She took the daily slandering and abuse to make more money for the family, even though she didn't need to. The world is lesser without her. Say.. Can you promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"When you meet your sister again, no matter what age you may be.. Tell her about your life, even the bland and boring parts. Tell her, not so she should regret dying so young but, tell her so that she may be happy that you lived your life in her place.."

"I will.." Silence. "Thank you, Narukami-senpai.."

"You're welcome, Konishi-kun.."

Eventually, the two parted, with two damp spots where Naoki's, now reddened, eyes were. Before she left for good, Yui spoke one final time. "It is alright to grieve for those who pass that are close to you, but everyone has their own pace. That does not make you weak, nor does it mean that you should let those around you act differently. You may cry, but eventually you will laugh, and smile, because you remember who they were before. So please, carry that kindness that your sister had for all of your days."

…

Once again, Yui stepped off the bus and listened to it roll away, staring at the grand building before her. Amagi in was large, incredibly so. To be completely honest, it looked large just to be large, hell it had the land and the space. It was completely unlike the hotels back in Tokyo, which often were tall because their lot was only so big. Finally moving after a minute or so, Yui went for the front door.

A familiar face, clad in a stunning kimono, walked up to her. Like a finely tuned machine, she spoke. "Welcome to-" Until realizing who the guest was. "Oh, Yui. That's right, tomorrow's the day that you're leaving, right?"

"Mhm, I came to see you before I left.. You always did look good in a kimono.."

"Hm?"

"Hm? Oh- sorry. That must sound weird, coming from me. I'm just a bit exhausted from running around town a bit." The laugh Narukami made couldn't have sounded more awkward.

"No worries, I kinda get that a lot.. If you mind, I don't think anyone'll get too mad if I take a quick break so we can sit down and chat?"

"I wouldn't mind, do you think we could also get some tea? I've been craving it since we came here last.."

"Certainly, go wait in the lounge and I'll be right back."

Some minutes later, Yukiko had returned with a tray containing a pot and two sets of cups and saucers. Sitting down beside her friend, she spoke. "I told the kitchen that some guests requested tea, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"You are a goddamn life saver." Taking one set for herself, she set about pouring the liquid into her own cup, and then doing the same for her friend. "So tomorrow's finally the day.."

"Mhm, it certainly is.." The two of them looked downtrodden, although they knew that this day was coming. "You aren't making this easy, I never did like goodbyes.."

As a side note, Yui responded. "You get used to them."

"Oh shut up." A giggle. "I keep telling myself that I'm just gonna go on with today like it was a normal day, and when I wake up tomorrow we're all gonna still be together and get into whatever we get into. But I think, deep down I know that the last time I'll see you is when you get on that train."

"I'll be back."

"Can't I just have one sad monologue?" The two burst out into laughter.

Suddenly, Yukiko broke herself from her fit, and spoke in her serious tone. "I've decided I'm leaving with you tomorrow."

Jumping to attention at those words, Yui slammed her knee into the table. "You wh- Ow!"

While Yui sat holding her hurt leg, Yukiko started up her laughing fit again like nothing had happened. "Ah ha ha! You shoulda seen the look on your face!"

"N-Not.. Ow.. Not funny, Yukiko.." Still, she laughed. "Alright, maybe it was a bit funny."

…

Once the two had calmed down and stopped hurting, they relaxed and continued to drink they tea between them. "You know.. After staying to become manager, I realized that before, I was just scared, of how it would affect my life, of how others would see me, and if I could have met with the responsibilities that came with the position." Again she looked melancholic. "I was just a student, I was trained for stuff like math science japanese and history, I don't know the first thing about managing an inn.. But, now that I've decided I'm going to stay and take up the job, I have to make an honest attempt at it."

"Good for you, I'm glad to hear it."

"And I have you to thank for it. I'm going to face my fears and problems down head on, while holding the pride you've given me close."

"And, if you ever need help just know I'm a single call away, and so is everyone else."

…

Again, she was on the bus, traveling from the Amagi Inn, where just a few short moments ago she had wrapped up her little break. ABout halfway through the ride, her stomach started growling, making her regret not eating while she was there. Once off, her feet carried her back down Main Street where she had just been thirty minutes ago, before stopping in front of Aiya's.

From the inside, two familiar voices echoed, pushing Yui to go inside. Once the door was opened, one of the two boys called out to her. "Hey, Narukami-san! We were just talking about you, come over and sit down."

Without speaking, she moved to the empty seat beside Daisuke, the person who had called out to her. When she sat, she looked to the main behind the counter. "One tonkotsu, please."

Kou spoke up, causing Yui to look his way. "We started talking about all that weird stuff that happened, and wondered if it was really over. And we were.."

"Making each other feel better because you're leaving tomorrow." Daisuke chimed in.

"H-Hey!" Kou fumed for a second. "Man, we were just saying how it'd be cool to see you one last time, and in you walk. What you got some supersonic hearing or something?"

"Nah, I just got hungry at the right time, if anything my stomach is psychic." The three laughed a bit, before Kou spoke, causing the other two to look over at him.

"Well since your stomach led you to us, lemme tell you something I've decided on." Yui cocked her head to the side. "Once I graduate, I'm going to college overseas."

"What? Overseas?"

"Yep! I mean, it'll be a blast, and plus once I join 'the society' it'll look good on my resume." Almost like a side note, he continued. "And it'll look good for the Ichijou family."

"Come on," Daisuke, however, saw right through the facade. "It's not for your family."

"Yeah, you got me there, it is for me. But, I wanna help them out, not because they adopted me or because I'm their first son, I just want to support them. I don't have to be the head to do that."

"That sounds like you've got it all planned out, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Narukami-san. All except one part though. How Daisuke's gonna deal with being a loner while I'm gone."

"Oh can it. No matter where we all are, friends are still friends."

Kou was silent, and so was Yui, but not for the same reasons. She was eating through her bowl of ramen like her life depended on it, and Kou was stunned. "What?" Daisuke began to get flustered.

"Those were some pretty touching words, man. To be honest I was unsure how to even start this conversation, and in you come saying stuff like that like you were kicking a ball."

"If you were anyone else I'd be offended.. Hey, Mana- I mean, Narukami sa-" Looking over, Daisuke discovered that Yui had downed all of her food, and was in the process of drinking all the broth in a matter of minutes. Once she was done, she set the bowl down with a "clunk" and sighed, before turning to face Kou.

"Hm?"

"I will always be amazed at how fast you can eat when you put your mind to it.. Anyways, how about we get more?"

"Sure, I could go for another bowl."

While Daisuke placed the order, Kou leaned over the counter, calling out to Yui. "Narukami-san. Whenever you're in town, drop by and say hi sometime? This is your hometown now too, you know."

"Oh, I'll be sure to. Who knows? I might even come back permanently, we could even be neighbors."

…

One filled stomach later, Yui had left Aiya's and walked back through Inaba, going nowhere in particular. Her stomach made her too content to care. And like all things that flow through towns that sit on or near rivers, she found herself at the river bank, on the road that she took every day to and from school. The Samegawa was a tame giant, if the river would ever flood, it would rage like wild boars, but while it was unflooded it meandered along like a pig, content to lounge in the sun. Down a set of stairs, beside a fishing pier, stood an old woman that looked like she was on her way to a funeral, gazing out over the water. Death had come to watch the water yet again.

Walking up to her friend, Yui called out her name. "Kuroda-san."

Hisano Kuroda turned and smiled. "Narukami-chan?" She laughed to herself a bit. "My, it seems that we really are connected by fate. Shall we talk like old times?"

"Of course, that's why I came to see you."

"Oh, you know how to make an old lady like me so happy, shall we sit?"

After Yui had helped Hisano down, and sat herself, the older of the two spoke. "I just came from visiting my husband's grave, and then came to the river, just like old times. Next thing I know, you show up and want to listen to an old bat like me."

"Fate sure is funny like that, isn't it Kuroda-san?" A short pause. "I haven't seen you around town as much lately, where have you been?"

"Oh, I'm living with one of my children and their children now. They're all so kind.." She went quiet, before speaking back up. "I realized I never told you about them, all I did was talk about my husband.."

"Well, I'm here now, why don't you tell me about them?"

A short, quiet chuckle. "I'm the one to blame for that, I distance myself from my family too much for a while, thinking I was going to have to depend on them, and I would interfere with their lives.. So I wanted them to forget about me. But.. They welcomed me, and now we live happily together. They take care of me, and I take care of my grandson, so it's a give and take." She laughed, not like before, her face contorted and her mouth opened wide when she did. When she fell silent, she spoke again. "I had always assumed that there wasn't a place where I belong in this world, but it was here all along.. With my children, my family.. I regret not talking with them before."

"I'm glad you finally talked to them, Kuroda-san.. They must have been saddened by your husband's death as well, but what about you? Are you still sad?"

Hisano gave that smile that only a sweet grandmother could give. "It's more like there are times when I get sad. I'm happy now, and sad sometime later. I can't help but think that he wanted to feel this happiness too." She began to get that look on her face again, causing Yui to worry, but then she did an emotional one-eighty. "So I've decided that the best I can do is to live a long and happy life. So when I see my husband again, I can tell him about it and we can spend the rest of eternity happily together. Instead of feeling sad.. I just feel a bit lonely."

"We all feel that way after a loss, Kuroda-san. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, yes I know that.. And I'm going to have to tell him about what happened in town, too.. Those murders, how the police caught the murderer, and about you."

"M-Me?"

"Yes, of course. You've been a dear friend to me, Narukami-chan." She looked from the younger girl back to the river. "I realized that precious things remain precious, living or dead.. And You have to cherish everything precious to you, for you to become precious to someone else."

"I'm glad you did, after all you're precious to your children and grandchildren, and you've become a precious friend to me, Kuroda-san."

Another quiet chuckle, and they sat in silence for a while, watching the river. "I'm sorry you had to listen to my long-winded monologue, Narukami-chan. You must still have things to do." Hisano stared at the young girl for a few moments, before smiling. "You look like you've grown, you're looking more like the lady you're meant to be. I'm sure if you were around when I was younger I'd have to fight to keep my husband's eyes off of you."

"K-Kuroda-san.." Yui had to fight back a blush, a mix of a flattered and an embarrassed blush, but a blush nonetheless.

She merely chuckled and waved her hand. "Go on then, Narukami-chan. We'll meet again."

"Goodbye, Kuroda-san. I'm sure we will."

…

Yui sighed, she had kept her waiting long enough, now she needed to say her goodbye to Naoto. Inside the school building she walked, and she spotted her lover's trademark hat in the crowd. "Senpai, I take it you're done running around town?"

"Almost, I still need to head to Junes to get some things for the trip.. But other than that, I'm all yours. Shall we walk?"

"Lead the way." SHirogane followed that path that her upperclassman carved through the crowds, and up the stairs. "Have you said goodbye to your teachers?"

"No.. Should I have done so? I mean.. I get the feeling that they didn't much like me. Especially Kashiwagi.. Do you think she's still bitter because she lost the pageant?"

"I think that it's a normal thing to do, after all you are leaving tomorrow."

"Nah, I'll just leave it be, they don't need to get all sentimental and stuff."

"If you say so.."

One thing Yui is certain to miss is the incredible view from atop the school roof. Of course she had seen it earlier today but it was still something that takes her breath away, even if the circumference-spanning safety fence was beginning to crumble to dust in some places. The fields, the mountains, the hills. The roads and the river, she could almost see it all. She would swear to herself that if the hill the school sat on ws just a bit higher, she could see where she lived. "It's so peaceful.." Just to think that not even three months ago the entire town was gripped with fear, and later fog.

"You sound a little disappointed, detective." A light shove against the arm was the only reply the second year got, until her underclassman sighed.

"That's not it, what did you say on Tatsumi Island? 'You're putting words in my mouth and I'd like for you to stop? It's just, I feel like without a case or you here, I've become listless."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, sorry I phrased that wrong. I'm just.. Lonely, I guess. I mean-" Another sigh, slightly more frustrated. "I'm just being childish, don't mind me.. I'm not going to make a fuss now that you're leaving, or anything, nor am I going to beg you to stay. I know that we've agreed to find each other again after you graduate, but.. But."

"You're scared?"

A quiet "Yes" could be heard.

"Scared of what exactly? Silence. "I won't be able to help you if I don't know what you're scared of, Naoto. Now.." Her hand sought out her lover's. "Tell me what you're scared of.. Please?"

"I'm scared of.. That, uh.. I'm scared that too many things will change, I guess.. I can't really put it into words, sorry."

"That's fine, it's perfectly fine for you to be scared of change, to either me or you. To be perfectly honest, I am too.. I still remember the ski trip like it was yesterday, and how the nightmare was- I don't think I'll ever completely forget.. But, I know that no matter how much we change, only two things will remain constant. One, that it shall be for the better, and two, that no matter what.." She gave a gentle squeeze to Naoto's hand, and she responded in kind. "No matter what, we will fall in love all over again."

Judging by the rising temperature of the younger girl's hand, she had a blush that was of epic proportions. "S-Since when did you have such a way with words.. Jeez.."

Yui only giggled. "Oh, I've always had it, I guess. So, now that that's sorted out, are you going back to your Grandfather's estate once you're finished with your business here in Inaba?"

"No, I think I'd like to stay here in Inaba.. Of course, Grampa would have the last say in the matter, but I think he would understand how I feel about staying here. Of course, I don't intend on turning in my gun, so if I'm ever needed elsewhere, I'll just leave for a while, and then come back."

"You go Detective Princ-Ow!" When she spoke, her hand was held in a vice-like grip. "Ow-ow-ow okay I get it I won't do it again."

"Good.. Inaba is my hometown now, so I plan on staying here, and treasure all our time spent together, solving the case and otherwise." She stepped closer to her senpai. "The Midnight channel, Personas, and Ameno-sagiri. Something had to have brought them into this world, and I want to find out what.. But, doing it alone is going to be a lonely ordeal, with you gone.."

"I'll be back, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Shush.. And, Yui? Please, while you're in Tokyo, never forget the time you spent in this city, and.. Never forget me."

"I'll remember it all.. Even the parts that make me want to either cry or die of embarrassment. Like when I mistook your grandfather's assistant for an attacker, I don't think that moment will ever leave my memory.."

"If it's any consolation, he admired you for putting yourself in harm's way to protect someone else."

The two shared a quick laugh, and went back to admiring the scenery. "I know I don't have to ask, but, you'll be at the station, right?"

"Of course, what the hell kind of question is that?" Ah, that annoyed look on Naoto's face still left Yui lovestruck. "Yes, I will. I cleared my schedule tomorrow just so I can be there. So, for a while this'll be our last chance to talk, unless we plan out any meetings in the future."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'd love to show you- wait no you've probably been to Tokyo before.. Uh, well, I doubt there's be much you haven't already seen, but I'd still love to see them with you, and.. Well, besides.. I'd like to introduce you to Mom and Dad sometime."

"Now, there is something I'd like to do. I've wondered what kind of people your parents are face to face."

"Mhm, I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Now, I should get going to Junes, I'll talk to you tomorrow? Or maybe call you sometime toni-" She had begun to walk away, but her hand was held firmly in place.

"Senpai, if you'll allow me.." She was beginning to get pulled in the wrong direction, back towards where she had just been. "I'd like to be greedy, just this once." Because of the awkward way she was being pulled, Yui turned to face her underclassman, and when she did, she felt hands on her face.

"O-Oh, well.. All you have to do is ask, you know?" Narukami commented, before lowering her guard completely, letting Naoto do as she wished.

Which she did, yet for now all she wished was to hold Yui close and embrace each other again, before sharing a long, chaste kiss. Once she was satisfied, she pulled away, saying "Much better. You go on, I'll be fine now."

…

Yui had bid farewell to the love of her life, and begun the trek to Junes, looking to stock up on anything she could run out of on the trip home, or otherwise just get snacks for the long train ride. She had found the location fairly easily, it is a massive store near the center of town, and the giant red "Junes" sign gave it away completely. On the ground floor she picked up a basket and began to comb through famillair aisles. Essential products? Check, and she was just getting to the Food Court when two people called out to her. Turning to the voices, she saw a cute-yet-creepy bear costume and her right hand man. They beckoned her over to the table they were sitting at.

"So, you going around saying your goodbyes, huh?"

"Yep! Just about finished, actually, aside from Uncle Dojima and Nanako, you two are all that's left."

"Well what'd you think? You finally got to see Inaba how it normally is, what with how sleepy and peaceful everything is. I have no doubt that now that the fog is gone and Adachi's been caught, a lot of people will start leaving their doors unlocked."

"You know what, Yosuke? I actually liked it. You were right all those months ago. I finally saw that 'something' you were talking about."

"Ha, the town has claimed another one." Yosuke laughed. "In all seriousness, though, I think it's weird how all this started when you came here, you know?"

"Oh, don't even start with that."

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm just making a conversation."

"I was remembering back when Sensei and you first began going into the other world, Yosuke. I'm feeling so nostalgic!"

"Yeah, we were actually just talking about that before you came. And then after that it was just one twist after another. It almost makes me dread going back to the way things were before, with all the excitement gone and all. Not to mention you won't be around."

"If that's your way of hitting on me I might just have to hit you, Yosuke."

"Oh can it, I was not. I was just saying how we've been through a lot together, your persona awakening, and then mine. Saving Chie and Yukiko, and everyone else, and not to mention Alice. Hell, we even got into it once, I still can't believe how hard of a punch you can pack."

"You two what?!" If it had been much earlier in the year, the recoil from finding that out would have sent Teddie flat on his back. "Yosuke!"

"What? Sometimes best friends have to fight in order to be best friends."

"Why didn't you tell me, Sensei?! Come on, let's fight!" Teddie growled. "One on one, mano e mano!"

"Teddie.. If I could flatten you with a touch back then, what do you think I could do now? Besides, I don't wanna get hurt before I leave and all."

The bear did a complete 180 emotionally, frowning at those words. "I guess you really are leaving, huh?" The girl nodded. "I'm glad I met you guys, you all changed my life. Sensei, Yosuke, Nana-chan, all of you. You all gave me life."

"Nah, we didn't go that far, in order for one to change he himself must will it. Remember when you, uh, grew your body? No one helped you with that, it was all you."

"I guess you're right, Sensei." Suddenly, teddie bowed deeply to both Yui and Yosuke. "Sensei, Yosuke, thank you so much, I love you two."

"Aww, that's really sweet!"

"I think love is kind of a strong word.."

"See, Yosuke? Sensei reciprocated my love. Of course if you need more convincing I could always take my suit off."

"I'd rather you not. Besides, I think Yui loves everything. A long shot of what she was when I first met her."

"Oh hush, and you aren't any different? You were always so depressed, and you were prone to injuries to you-"

"Okay okay I get it we've all changed. I think you should go on and see Nanako, after you pay for the stuff in your basket."

Food and essentials were acquired, and Yui headed home, back to the Dojima residence, where she had left early this morning, and where she will leave again for a time around the same time tomorrow. Once she had gotten on the road that was now so familiar she could walk it blindfolded without stepping on either a crack or in a hole, she saw her uncle and niece outside, heading down where she was coming up. Eventually, they met and Dojima spoke. "Hey, Yui, how are the goodbyes coming along? Did you see all your friends?"

"Yep, I think I got them all. Unless you want to help me track down the stray cat that was around here."

Uncle Dojima simply laughed at that. "Did they cry?"

"Hm, not many. Only one did, I think. But then again it wasn't because I was leaving."

"Here, we were gonna head to the river for a bit, why don't you join us?"

…

Dojima and Nanako sat under the gazebo closest to the river, and Yui stood on the bottom step. Once they were all situation, Yui's uncle spoke up. "Here, let me see your face." Reaching out, he gently took hold of Yui's head, and examined the part of the body he wanted to see. Once he was satisfied, he nodded. "You're looking a lot more mature now, it's only been a year, but I still can't believe how fast kids grow up."

"I can't be that mature, I mean I still like the same stuff."

Nanako opened her mouth, but refrained from speaking, instead resigning herself to kicking her legs.

"Nanako?" Dojima, worried, placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you remember what we promised?"

She nodded her head, and finally spoke. "Take care of yourself, Big Sis. Don't get sick."

"You too, Nanako, I want you to grow up into a fine person."

"Mhm.." Again, Nanako looked down at her feet, and kept swinging them.

"Aw, don't look so sad. We're still family, and it doesn't matter how far we're apart, because nothing will change that. We can visit him when I get vacations, and he's always welcome back into our home, right?"

"Yeah.." For the second time, Nanako looked over at Yui. "You'll remember me.. Right, Big Sis?"

"Of course I will, I promise, I'll never forget you, or Uncle Dojima."

"It's a promise.." Soon, the facade that Nanako held broke, and her face contorted from a look of concentration to one of sadness, and she brought up her arms to cover her eyes, which at that point had water building up under her eyelids. Nanako cried for a short while, causing both Dojima and Yui to panic, with Yui hurriedly going up the stairs to sit beside the girl, to hold and comfort her.

"Aw, come on Nanako, don't cry.." Her father groaned quietly.

"I-I'm not- I'm not crying."

Eventually, Yui's gentle caressing and soft voice stopped Nanako's tears, and Dojima spoke up again. "I guess all kids end up getting pushed around by their parents, especially you. But.. Could you do me a favor? Don't hate my sister and her husband for doing this, or doing what they did before. I don't know how much you believe it, now or back then, but they've really been doing this so that you won't live the way they did in that city."

"I don't blame them any more.. Am I still mad as hell? Oh yes. But.. They wouldn't be my parents if I didn't get mad or annoyed at them sometimes."

That comment caused her uncle to chuckle, and he nodded. "Well, either way.. All things considered, I really enjoyed the time you spent being a part of my family. As far as I'm concerned, you're Nanako's big sister, and my daughter."

"What, you want me to call you 'dad' from now on? What about 'father'? 'Papa'? Or are you more of a 'daddy' person?"

"Alright smartass." Yui and Dojima shared a good laugh at that. Once they settled down, they noticed Nanako had sat back up. Motioning toward his daughter, he said. "Give her a call, whenever you have time. Also, if you ever want to come and visit I'll leave your room like it is now."

"I'll be sure to do that, I should have a lot of spare time for Nanako."

Out of the blue, the little girl spoke up. "I wanna marry Big Sis when I grow up."

Collectively, Yui and Dojima tried speaking, only to be racked with coughing. Once he caught his breath, Dojima laughed like he hadn't before, but Yui was still catching herself. "You already have admirers, huh Yui? Already working on that 'cool beauty' side of yourself? Sure, if she is free, you can. But." Something about Dojima's eyes betrayed the feeling that only the father of a daughter would know. "That won't be for a long time, right Yui?"

"Yes, y-yes of course, uh.. I.. should get going, I need to finish up some final things around town."

…

Somehow Yui found herself back at Junes, even though she had already finished up all she should have needed to do here, but yet something still called her here. She rode the elevator to the, now almost completely empty food court, and looked around. She was standing in front of the table that had become their impromptu home base in the investigation, looking from side to side. Of course, she saw nothing, it was just the same old food court. But yet still, something felt off.

She sat down at the table, her back towards the lines of displays and grills, and sighed. Maybe she was just imagining things, maybe she really had gotten used to the intrigue of a murder case and had caught the detective bug from Naoto, looking for a mystery in everything. Yes she had gotten a taste of sleepy, peaceful Inaba but.. Did she like it? Was she really so deep in the murder case that it because part of her reason for existing? These questions plagued her as she heard footsteps behind her, in a large number. All familiar. First, Yosuke and Teddie without his bear suit, then Chie and Yukiko, followed by Kanji, Rise, and Naoto all in that order. They all voiced their surprise at everyone being here, and saying hello to Yui, who they had seen only a few hours before. A single idea was tossed around, buy food and make Yosuke pay for it, to which everyone agreed.

In order to seat everyone, they moved from the table they were at to the pair of long, wooden tables covered up that served as base in the event that it was raining. There, now that they were all together, everyone began to reminisce, stories were thrown around of their escapades, from the funny and outrageous, to the downright embarrassing. Once everyone had finally calmed down from a story told at Naoto's expense, Teddie spoke. "I really had fun in this world."

Yosuke finished off his drink and scoffed. "Dude, your whole existence is about fun." Tossing the disposable cup, it landed right in the hole of the trash can. "Well, I can't say what happened was all fun and games, but I can say without a doubt I've never felt so fulfilled."

"It seems that it's been forever since we started on this case, but now that you look at it it wasn't that long." Chie wore a sad smile as she spoke. "We won't ever gather here again like this, nor will we tear our hair out trying to solve the mysteries.."

"Even if we wanted to talk about this to someone, no one would believe the things we've been through." She hummed quietly. "Now that I think about it, I head about the midnight channel from Chie, that's when everything started with me."

"I heard about it from her, too, where did you learn about it?"

"I.. guess it was just a rumor that a lot of the girls were trying out."

Kanji huffed. "I wonder who started it.."

Chie looked over and waved her hand dismissively. "Who knows? Maybe someone just randomly came across it."

"The midnight channel.. Once you think about it, it was the cause of everything. Sure the fog disappeared when we took down Adachi, but there are still dozens of things that don't remain clear." Yosuke shrugged. "And it's still foggy over there too."

"Someone might use it for bad things again.."

"Didn't that monster, Ameno-whatever say that it granted us power?"

"I bestowed power onto those who could brave the hollow forest.' In other words he gave the power to enter the TVs to those who had awakened to their Persona ability. So that he may use us as pawns to enact his scheme."

"That reminds me.. Hey Yui?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't your hand slip into the TV before anything happened to you? Does that make you an exception? What about Adachi and Namatame? They could go inside TVs before this stuff about Personas, right?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to remember, but.. I can't seem to, it's been so long.."

Rise chimed in for the first time in a while. "Does that mean Senpai and the others could do it for some other reason?"

"You gotta try and remember, Senpai."

Yui inhaled and exhaled, before lowering her head in thought. The only exception. Funny, it seemed that fate was still dogging her after her life had come out for the better. She was different than her friends, the only ones she was similar to in that regard was Adachi and Namatame. But what did they have in common? What tied Yui and the two men into the same cloth? Suddenly, her gaze shot back up. "Wait!" Yui stood up and fished through her skirt pocket, until she found what she was looking for, an envelope addressed directly to her.

"A letter? This isn't another warning, is it?"

"Yosuke shut up.. It's from- Adachi."

"From jail?!"

Yui tore open the top flap and took the letter from inside, where she unfolded it and began to read aloud. "I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter out of the blue. I'm writing this because there's something I need to tell you. Ever since I made it out alive, there are some things I understand now." She stopped for a breath, before continuing. "It's true that my game's over."

"What he thought he would have-"

Yui brought her foot down heavily on top of Yosuke's foot. "As you all insisted at the time, I'll abide by the rules of this world. But as long as I'm in stir here, I can't clean up after myself, so I hope this will give you something to think about, in regards with this case. There's still this feeling I can't shake, about how this all started. The midnight channel. I remember now, that when I first came to town, someone told me about it when I first came to town, before the rumors began flying around the station." Yui again took a breath. "I became even more intrigued when I read Namatame's reports. But, I can't remember who it was that told me. Since Namatame and I both gained our power after coming to Inaba, I have a feeling that has something to do with it. I don't know if any of this will be useful or not, but I hope it can help somehow."

"Well how the hell is that supposed to help us?"

"Kanji shush, there's still more." Clearing her throat, she continued. "When I'm here, I think of Dojima-san, Nanako-chan and you a lot. Though my time with you didn't seem like much fun before, it's strange.. Despite it all, I'm grateful to you. Thank you." Underneath those words, like an after though more words were written. "But let me just say this, you're a dumbass." Yui sighed, before still continuing on. "You take the path you choose, and I'll think about what that means to me, too. I doubt I'll ever see you again, but stay healthy. Goodbye." And the letter ends there.

Yui gave a deep sigh as she folded up the letter, putting it back in the envelope, and stuffing it back into her pocket. "Who did we learn about the midnight channel from indeed, you bastard.."

"If he was gonna say that he didn't know who told him why would he even send a letter at all?" Chie kicked her feet a bit, letting her shoes scrape against the concrete below her.

"I kinda know the feeling.." Everyone's attention turned to Yosuke, who shrunk down at the advent of so much attention. "I mean- I dunno how to say this, but.. It's like something connecting all these things, something beyond what we can see." He went on. "That world, the midnight channel, the ability to enter TVs, alone they seem like seperate things, you know? Like- first, there were the rumors, and then the murders, followed by us investigating the case. If they were all isolated, would the fit together so perfectly like this?" At first, nobody spoke. "It's like there's a conductor somewhere, pulling the strings."

"So you think that the person who told Adachi about the Midnight Channel is the conductor?"

Everyone, shocked, looked at Chie, who was trying not to look too happy with herself, talking about how she struck gold again. While that was going on, Yui began bouncing her leg, and holding her head in her hands with her elbows on the table. Naoto spoke up. "Is there anything like that that you can think of, Senpai?"

"I'm trying.." She sighed. "The power to enter TVs, where it all began.. I.. I heard about the Midnight Channel a few days after arriving in Inaba from Chie, after Mayumi Yamano died.. But Adachi and Namatame heard about it after immediately coming to town.. I remember something happening on the day I arrived, but I still can't make it out.. But- I do know something happened. It's like a scratching in my head."

"Last year," Naoto spoke. "We were involved in a murder case, which we succeeded in solving. But the monster we defeated last said that we 'played our parts well.' Perhaps this means Adachi and Namatame were 'players' as well." She brought her hand up to her chin, and furrowed her brow. She was now in full Detective Prince mode. "Could it be that, from the beginning, that the serial murder case was merely a portion of a much larger scheme? And none of the people directly involved with the case ever directly expected it.."

"Could this scheme.. Be the whole thing about filling both worlds with the fog and turning mankind into shadows? So.." Yosuke began to look angry. "Someone was behind the scenes, watching us, the culprits, and maybe even that monster? And he manipulated Adachi and Namatame from the very beginning so everything would come together perfectly..?!"

"I think we should head into town and see if we can find something.. ALthough, Senpai you might be the only one able to notice it." Naoto began to rise. "Please contact the rest of us if you find anything."

Once everyone else had left, Yui was still sitting. She needed to know why she couldn't remember. She finally rose from her seat and began to wander around the town, lost in thought. Where this all started, where this all started. Those words kept ringing in her head. When she next noticed where she was sitting on mainstreet, standing beside the map of the area. Casually, she glanced over, looking at the terrain. She began to look away when she snapped her attention back onto it.

Inaba was a large town, but it was isolated. The main lifeline for tourists who aren't on the train is the highway system that, while it's not that far away, the closest towns are. Inaba sat quite literally in the center of nowhere, surrounded by mountains on almost all sides, and the closest towns had to be at the least forty-five miles away, and at most a hundred miles. If you were travelling by car and not train, then you'd have to go by highway, with nary a rest stop between this town and the next, meaning- A shiver ran down Yui's spine. Finally she remembered, on her first day in Inaba. She arrived by train and met Uncle Dojima and Nanako, and the drove back home. The car must have been running out of gas, so he turned into the gas station and- "That's it!" Yui yelled loud enough to spook any nearby animal, and broke out into a full sprint, pulling her phone out.

She typed out a group message with three words. "Gas station now."

Before she could send it, the door to the velvet room caught her eye from down the street, and she made for that instead. Swinging the door open, she found herself inside, with Marie, Margaret, and Igor. When Yui was seated, Igor spoke. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, ho may I help you?"

"Igor, I need-"

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast my dear guest. I wish to congratulate you, you have solved the mystery and deflected the disaster that so nearly fell upon you. Do you still require our assistance with other matters?"

"Yes, I- I think I know who the mastermind behind this string of events are, and I need your help."

"A mastermind, you say? Very intriguing.. Let us take a look, for you to be sensing something so profound, it must be there." The man waved his hands, and suddenly, shards of what looked like glass filled the area, bouncing off of everything, the two attendants and Igor, Yui, the floor ceiling and seats, and even the glasses of champagne laying about. Margaret and Marie gasped, with the poet commenting on how many there are. "These are shards of power, my dear guest. They allow one to see through the truth of things without being swayed by hollow rumors." Grabbing one, Igor hummed. "Very well, I shall play my part as assistant."

With a wave of his hand, the shards began to coalesce into a single object, an orb. "This is your crystal of power, my esteemed guest, one that you have nurtured through your journey. Think of it as a magic ball that kills all lies, and shows only the truth." The orb floated into Yui's hands, and disappeared, but while it was gone Yui felt its power within herself.

Yui thanked Igor and began to leave, but Marie stopped her. She told her about her past, how she was a goddess born of mankind's will. Eventually, mankind's will changed, and so she split, one part became what she saw before her, while the other became the creator of the fog. Then, she begged Yui to defeat the puppet master, before bidding Yui farewell once again.

…

Yui stood in front of the gas station, looking for the person who she believed to be the puppetmaster. He was here, he was always here when he wanted to be seen. And now he had to know that the jig is almost up, so where was he? The rain was beginning to get worse. "Looking for me?" From behind her, that voice came, causing Yui to turn around, surprised but not scared.

"You always had a habit of showing up when it rains.."

"What can I say?" The attended shrugged. "I like watching it, it's soothing."

"You did something to Namatame and Adachi, didn't you?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? That murder suspect and that detective? Yeah, I greeted them. So what? They wanted me to fill up their cars, so I filled them up. That's sorta my job."

"You can act like you don't know anything all you want, but I know you're behind what happened in this town."

"Oh? You can't go throwing around accusations like that, young lady. Are you alright? You need me to call a doctor?"

"Drop the act. I know you did the same thing to me that you did to them."

"Yeah, I greeted you like I greeted them. I said 'welcome to Inaba' and shook their hand. That's it.."

"Two men and one high school aged girl move to Inaba. All three of them meet the gas station attendant and strike up a conversation. All three of them shake their hand, and soon after, find out that they can enter TVs. The only things that they have in common are moving here and meeting you. You're caught."

The gas station attendant was silent for a while. Before chuckling. "You're quick, huh? It would have taken others hours to figure it out, yet you figure it out in half that time. Yes, it is I who awoken the powers in you, Namatame, and Adachi. But I must say.." For the first time, the attendant made their eyes visible, even to someone shorter than themself. "You really are troublesome.." The look in those eyes suggested one of killing intent. "Not only did you defeat the two Sagiri I had put inside Adachi and Namatame, you saved that stunted dwarf of a life."

"You have no right, talking about Marie like that."

Again, they chuckled, adopting a sickening smile this time. "It's such a foolish thing. Her life is worthless, her only use is to get rid of that fog. Hm?" This time, the person in front of Yui started laughing. "I didn't expect she'd be carrying that around."

"What does it matter?"

"That bamboo comb is a curse, to think she would keep it around for so long.. Talk about foolishness."

"Who the hell are you, to talk down a life like it was nothing?"

"You've come to me, certain of your assumptions that I'm behind what's been going on in this town, and you don't even know who I am..?" The person sighed. "I commended your intelligence before, maybe I was too hasty.. You always were one of the ones who fumbled around longer than usual. Your friends were drawn to that spark I lit in you, it allowed them to awaken to their powers, and it even let you rid yourself of that cancerous spirit. If anything, you should be thanking me." They nonchalantly shrugged their shoulders. "If it weren't for me you'd be either dead or insane. I changed your destiny on a whim, nothing more."

"Bullshit."

"Is it now? I took pity on a girl when I had all my chess pieces set out perfectly and you call bullshit?"

"I didn't need you, I could have awoken to my powers all on my own."

"I'm not so sure about that.." The attendant stepped forward, and held out their hand. "A gentle push is all you needed. You weren't ever going to truly help those you did if I didn't."

Suddenly, a harsh bout of dizziness attacked Yui, bringing her to her knees. It felt like her entire body was spinning, and it almost made her sick. A hum came from the attended was heard as they walked away. "The stimulant I used must have been too much, because the entire town became blanketed with fog, only to later be lift what it had brought down.. No matter. Are you so greedy to want more? Was your role not satisfactory?"

"My role isn't complete, not until I stop you."

Suddenly, a heavy blanket of fog bellowed through the area, consuming everything. The attendant spoke up, as what Yui assumed to be the person's silhouette began to rise up into the air. "It looks like you have her, doesn't it..? Well, let me just say this. Ameno-Sagiri is just an aspect, born of you long ago."

"W-What?"

"To think of all those that you could have awoken too, it would have been her.. "So, tell me! How was killing your own aspects, Izanami!"

A massive spike of pain shot through Yui's body, causing her to scream out in surprise. Something inside her made her angrier, even though she didn't know exactly why this rage was permeating through her body. "Y-You..?!"

"Ah, so she finally comes out to greet me.." Slowly, her eyes became used to the fog, and she began to make out features of the person's body. "Long time no see.. My dear wife!"

"Izanagi!" Yui, or more precisely Izanami, tried to stand. "For what you've done you shall suffer a thousand deaths!"

"That old line again? You sound like.. What do they say? A broken record? Yeah I think that's it. Didn't you say that when I left you in Yomi?"

Yui tried to stand, only to fall back down onto her knees. "After all this time, I finally have you..!"

"Oh, do you?" Izanagi's voice carried a sickeningly smug aura with it. "You don't seem like you can stand, let alone get to me, shall we try?" Yui again attempted to stand, but she was pushed back down by an unseen force. "Come on come on, you won't even lay a finger on me if you're eating dirt the whole time.

"It's all your fault! Get your filthy hands off of me you bastard!" She began to thrash around at whatever was holding her.

"Hands?" The man held up his hands. "What do you mean? I'm not even touching you. Ah, could it be that you're so angry that you can't get up?"

"I know you're the one holding me, so let fucking go!"

This went on for a while, until Izanagi yawned. "I grow tired of this." The force that was holding Yui down disappeared, and she instantly shot up. "I shall be in the other world. Come, so I can kill you again."

In a flash of light, the man disappeared, leaving Yui alone. Finally, her anger began to subside, and she fell limply to her behind. But, rage thousands of years old does not die off easily. There, on the ground and being pelted by rain, Yui, or again more precisely Izanami, let out a long, bellowing scream.

…

"Yui!" Chie was coming up the road, along with Yosuke and Yukiko. Finally, Narukami got up from her uncomfortable position, and dusted herself off. "We got your text are you okay?! When we were coming up the road we heard you scream!"

"Who was that person that was floating..?" Yukiko asked.

"H-he.." Yui had screamed her throat raw, so she was going hoarse. "I can't believe it, but he's behind all of this.. The midnight channel, the murders.."

"Who? Who is 'he'?"

Yui's eyes began to sting, and she reached up to rub the irritants away. "I-" A lump began to form in her throat. Was this because of her, or because of Izanami? "Iza.. na- gi.."

"Izanagi? You're saying he's the conductor?"

Yui nodded. "He's waiting for us, inside the TV.."

"If we defeat him, then the case is closed for good.."

"The others aren't that far away, I'll give them a call and tell them to go to Junes."

…

Yui somehow dragged herself from the gas station, all the way to Junes without even noticing how soaked she was. From head to toe, nothing remained touched by the rain. She crawled through the lobby and up the elevator. Until finally, she arrived at the place she was at not that long ago, laughing and eating with her friends. They were all already there, sitting in a strained silence. "I take it we've found out who's behind this?" Kanji spoke up, and Yui nodded.

"Yui says it's some creep named Izanagi."

"Izanagi? Who the hell is that?"

SIlence fell over the group for a few seconds, and Naoto interjected. "Legends state that Izanagi created the first lands by stirring the seas with a spear, and letting water drop from the blade. He was also-"

"The brother and husband of Izanami.."

There was a collective gasp. "I guess if it's true that in we are our personas.. Than that makes me his wife too, huh?" Suddenly, she spoke again. "No, I'm not you. We may be one in the same body, but my existence in of itself is separate from your own."

"It's strange.. I remember reading that Izanagi was a kind god, why would he do this?"

"You didn't truly know him.. He was a bastard through and through.. He was a man who cared only for his greed and power. All the stories that were passed down about him were started by him. About our wedding, about how he created the first lands, and about how I died.."

"Would someone really do something like that..?"

"Yes, but even this.. Even this is too far for him, something must have changed him. But, I guess I never really knew him. That's what I thought when he killed me.."

"He killed you..?!"

"We are gods, do you really think that birthing a fire god would kill me? No.. He murdered me, before my child was even born.. And then trapped me in hell while weaving this sad story about how I had died in childbirth..!" Izanami slammed her fist on the table. "I have hated him for thousands of years, always swearing my revenge.. And now that I'm here.." Slowly, she put her face in her hands. "He's still the same, after so long.."

"I understand if it's hard on you, Izanami.."

"I'm not sad, I'm just.."

"Disappointed?"

"No, pissed the fuck off. I'm covering my face because I'm afraid if I don't keep myself composed I'll lash out at one of you, or all of you."

…

They had gone inside the TV, and were waiting for Rise to finish a scan of the area. "We have to defeat him.. We can't fail."

Rise called out. "I'm sensing an incredible amount of power..! A whole new area has appeared!"

"There's no doubt.. That's Izanagi.. Well, this is where it ends.."

"The final chapter.."

"You all.." Yui- er.. Izanami looked over all her friends. "I'm glad to have come here, to help her.. Before I didn't care about humanity, I saw how they would revere him and wished death upon mankind.. But now, my eyes have been opened. I see now that I was lacking what she was. I was lacking in friendship, and that made me bitter.. But you all, and your personas, have shown me that I was wrong in wanting to destroy humanity, instead I shall watch as it flourishes on, ever improving.. Now, let us go and finish this.. Let us kill Izanagi."

…

"...y… ...ey… Hey, wake up already." A voice was calling out to Yui, bringing her back from the brink of death itself.

"W-Who..?"

"Oh my fucking- it really is you." That voice sounded familiar..

Yui's eyes fluttered open, coming face to face.. with herself. "W-Who put this-" The reflection's lips weren't moving.. "W-Wait.."

"I.. can't believe it.."

"No.. no, no, no.." She began to panic, and tried, and failed, to get up, resorting to sliding along the ground. "No, no, no.. Please, no.."

"Wh- Hey! Wait!" The other Yui grabbed ahold of her ankle, causing the pitch frequency of her pleading to increase.

"No! Get away!" She tried kicking her away. "Please! You were gone! Dead! Why are you here?!"

"Stop thrashing, goddamnit! Do you want to bleed out?!"

Bleed out? She wasn't.. She was suddenly made aware of a sharp pain in her abdomen, and she clutched her arms around it, doubling over. Once the wave subsided, she brought her hand into view, and a dark red liquid had begun to soak into her uniform's sleeve, as well as drip from her palm and fingers. A shaky, raspy gasp escaped her lips as she stared at it. "See?" Other Yui sighed. "At this rate you'll bleed out if you don't stem it. And you've come too far to end up dying now. Pull up your shirt, let me see the wound." She hesitated. "What are you? A little school girl? Do you remember who was with you all those years? I've seen everything you could possibly have to offer, I've read every book, Girls' Love manga you have. So just toughen up already."

Finally, with a blush, Yui relented, pulling up the hem of her shirt, rolling up the bloodsoaked fabric to reveal a rather large gash bisecting her abdomen, starting from just under her right breast and ending just shy of her navel. "He really got you good.." Other Yui commented, before removing her own shirt, tearing strip after strip from the fabric. "Take it off, the shirt. I'm going to need something to soak up all this blood. I'm not going to be able to bind the wound correctly if I can't see it."

She did as she was told, carefully lifting the article of clothing up over her head, and handing it quietly to the girl in front of her. Now that they were both shirtless, Yui could finally take note of just how.. delicate she looked. Her chest, while there, was only just noticeable enough to be considered breasts. Her arms and legs were like twigs, always looking just slim enough to be easily broken with just enough force. A flash of pain coursed through her body, causing an involuntary yelp. Yui's doppelganger hummed quietly. "He even broke your ribs.. I wouldn't be surprised if it pierced your lung, or your stomach.."

"Why are you.."

"Helping you?" The girl nodded shakily. "No particular reason that would seem understandable.. I guess.. I guess you could say I've grown fond of you, ever since we split into two. I've been watching you, from here." She waved her hand around. "I've seen how you've been steadily overcoming your fears and insecurities. Once I had stopped being so obsessed with making your life miserable, after I was sent here.. I was able to reevaluate myself. I used to only think about my next victim, and how I would get them.. But what else was a girl to do, without anymore victims? What does the Idol do when her shows no longer sell? When her voice gives out and is told to quit? ...Here, sit up so I can wrap this cloth around you."

"This might hurt, so just.. bite your lip, I guess.."

…

It truly was excruciating, dealing with the ever increasing pain as Other Yui applied strip after strip of fabric to the wound, tight enough to try and stem the bleeding. She had passed out a couple of times, only to be resuscitated by the only other person around here. After a while, a large part of her abdomen had been covered and wrapped by makeshift gauze , which was slowly being dyed red with blood. Once everything had been said and done, Yui was lying on her back, applying pressure to the wound, whilst keeping a wary eye on the girl sitting a few feet away. Would it be so wrong to be defensive after what the person who was nursing you back to health did just mere months ago? After a few minutes of silence, the doppelganger spoke up. "For what it's worth.. I'm glad, that you were able to break away from me. You really are something special."

"Hmm.." Yui's eyes felt heavy, but she tried to will herself awake.

"Are you tired?" She nodded, causing her doppelganger to scoot closer. "You can't sleep, just yet.. There's still just one thing left you need to do, isn't there?" She waved her hand, and figures began to form in the fog of the area.

Soon, the figures began to become recognizable, they were all of her social links that she had formed. Margaret, the Empress spoke first. "What are you doing? Get up, you are not allowed to fall here. The true nature of bonds.. What they give you.. Listen.." She faded away

Dojima, the Hierophant, spoke next. "What's the matter? It's too early to give up, you know.." He smiled. "You taught me what family truly is.. I had my hands full just with Nanako when you came to stay. I wasn't sure what to do." He chuckled dryly. "But then again, I can get back up as many times as I need to with you two with me.. However painful it gets, I'll just grit my teeth.." He began to fade slowly away. "I'll get up as many times as I have to for the two of you.. A father can be pretty stupid that way, huh?"

Yosuke's apparition spoke up next. Yui couldn't really see his face properly, but she could hear the pleading in his voice. "Don't go, partner! Everything.. Everything inside me changed after I met you, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without you, Yui.. I'm- glad I met you.." He stepped closer. "You can't let it end this way, right? You can keep going.. right?"

Chie was next. "You can't leave yet!" She pleaded, tears that Yui couldn't see evident in her voice. "What happened to coming back to us? Without you, Yui, I would have never seen who I really am, I would have never been able to be able to say just how proud of myself I am!"

"Can you hear me?" Yukiko asked quietly. "Don't close your eyes yet.. I'll give you the last of our strength, Yui-san you're our last hope.. Please get back up.."

"Yo, Senpai.." Kanji's turn was up. "How much longer are you gonna lie there? You.. You're not the kinda gal to fall down and not get back up.. The girl I see lying down with the life beaten outta her ain't the person I look up to.. So get back up, let me protect you one more time.."

"Thank you.. Senpai.. I'm so glad I came to this town. When I think back to all the fun times we spent together, the concert, the ski trip.." Rise let out a dry giggle. "Please, Yui-Senpai.. Get back up one more time.. We'll be your strength.."

"Senpai.." Yui went rigid, that voice could only be...

The remaining apparitions dispersed, showing an incredibly distraught Naoto, who began walking forward now that the path that had formed through the small sea of ghostly people. Where the rest of the figures only came so close, Naoto's apparition finally came to a stop several steps away from her, almost lifeless form. "If.. If you stay down, I'll never.. ever forgive you.." Her voice was shaky, and damp lines were evident on her cheeks. ''You gave me a reason to stay as I am.. You've shown me how fun life can be when you aren't worried about the next case, or whoever the murderer is.. Without you in my life, it will-" A choked sob stopped her words, and she fell to her knees. "G-Get up- for me if not anyone else.. Get up!"

Just as she was going to reach out for the visage of her lover, it faded away, causing a pang of sadness in her heart. Suddenly a warm feeling of fuzziness invades her weak palm, it seems it was Fox-san's turn. It gave a quiet, sad yip as it nuzzled against her hand, as it trying to will her into getting up.

Yui wasn't sure if she had gone into shock, but the following faces and words mixed together into a sea of static, as she lay there, hand outstretched to where Naoto was only a few moments ago. A strange, choked sound escaped her lips as tears began budding anew in her eyes. "Please get up.." Marie pleaded as she faded away, the last one to do so. "Just once more.."

Just then, a sharp thump reverberated through her head, causing her to yelp out of surprise. "I.." Blue flames lifted her from her back, before letting her slide down, before landing on her feet. Her eyes were wide, her irises shifting from their dull, almost lifeless color to brimming with life. "Am.." The tie holding her ponytail together burned away, letting the strands of hair fall away, until her hair was splayed around her back. In front of her, her main persona, Izanami appeared, the visage of the deity smiled down upon her, before bursting into shards just like the cards that were used to summon her, before reforming into her new body, a beautiful goddess wielding a large spear, similar to that of her foe's, with eight jewels studded down the shaft. "Reborn!" Boomed a voice not quite Yui's as the orb she had received from Igor and Margaret began illuminating the area.

As light began to flood the area, Yui took one last look down to her doppelganger, before reaching a hand out to her. "No, no.. This is where I belong. I deserve to be here after what I've put you through.. Go on, end this fight."

Retracting her hand, she gave a smile. "Thank you, for everything.. Without you, I don't think I could have gotten as close with everyone as I could have.. Farewell.. Alice."

As Yui finished speaking, the familiar tugging sensation returned as she was pulled up from the pits of the afterlife, back to the realm of the living, returning with a short sword in one hand, and a large knife in the other, much to the surprise of the deity opposite of her. "Tsk," He readied another spear and flung it towards her, aiming for her heart.

Only for it to be deflected by her Izanami, who had been summoned just in time. "I think you'll find it won't be so easy to kill me again, Izanagi.." She smiled as she pointed towards the colossal being with the sword. "Time for some payback, don't you think?"

"I'm not through yet!" He bellowed, sending attack after attack towards her. They all hit their marks, scratches and cuts began to appear all over her body, the strips of cloth that had been used to stop her bleeding from the large wound in her abdomen began to fall away as it was shredded into pieces. Still, she stood, seemingly unphased by the flurry of wounds she was receiving. "How?! How can your powers rival mine?!" More volleys of attacks were sent towards the girl, and yet she still stood her ground.

"Do you forget who I am?!" Izanami yelled, as she readied her spear for a charge. "Your story ends here, Izanagi!" With a battle cry, her persona lunged forward, dodging spear after spear thrown by her target, before finally closing the distance and impaling him through the center of the chest.

…

At the point of contact, an immense flash of light consumed all, expelling everything within a short radius out of the area. Within that instant, within the ball of light, the world changed. Gone was the fog and the dismal setpieces, and in their place was a tranquil countryside, bathed in sunlight.

At the dead center of the ball, two human-like figures stood. A man and a woman, Izanagi and Izanami. "So.. this is how it is?"

The woman spoke up, letting the spear that she had wielded dissipate. Once she pulled it from Izanagi's chest, he fell to his knees. "I'm afraid you were destined to lose from the start, Izanagi."

The man gave a weak laugh. "I know, I know.. But to think that it would have been such a weak girl that would have stopped me.."

"Yui is far stronger than you know, maybe if you actually cared for humans you'd have realized their worth."

"I wasn't talking about her.. I was talking about you, my dear wife.." Slowly, he looked up at her. "You've become so strong.."

"I may have been weak when you killed me, but make no mistake I did not become strong for you."

"You must stop stating the obvious.. I know who you became strong for, and why you did what you did.."

Izanami hummed. "So, tell me Izanagi, why did you do this? Why did you do what you did, to me and to these humans?"

"Back when.. We were alive, I had our destinies divined. And what the diviner told me was truly horrifying.. You would birth a being of fire, and it's flames would expand to destroyed everything.. And I.. I would kill him." Izanagi's breathing became ragged. "So, I chose to defy the diviner.. To make sure you didn't die in flames I did what I did.. But, humans wouldn't understand, they only saw it as a man killing a woman, so.. I spun a lie. I told them that you had birthed a fire deity, and it killed you.. By making the populace believe that, I guess when we finally transcended from living beings into what we were meant to be, that became ingrained into our legends.."

"You.. killed me to protect me?"

"Yes, I would never harm yo-" Blood spilled from his mouth. "I may have been a terrible person in life, but I never let you get hurt.." Izanami was silent. Through hazy eyes, her husband smiled. "You're so beautiful.. So beautiful.."

"You still haven't explained why you did this."

"Something is coming.. Something no human can face alone.. Our time has passed, and it knows. It knows that something is here that it can use.. This started as a way to train humans with special potentials, but I guess along the way I became distorted by the fog.." He had begun to sway. "I am truly sorry for what I have done, to you and that girl.."

A minute passes. Izanami finally, quietly replies. "I forgive you.."

Finally, Izanagi fell backwards, and begun to choke on his blood. This went on for a short time, before he finally stopped making sounds altogether. Izanami turned from the body as it began to dissipate, and offered her final farewells to the man she had onced loved. "Return to where you belong, Izanagi.. Wait for me.."

…

"Hah...Hah.." Yui dropped her weapons, took two steps backwards, and collapsed, her hair, dirty and matted with sweat and blood, providing a much needed cushion against the cold, hard floor. "We.." Her eyes drifted closed. "We did it.."

…

How long had she been out, again? She couldn't tell, but what she could tell was that there was a wave of warmness that would wash over her a few times, before stopping and then starting again a minute or two later. Her body ached, she felt weak, and her eyes refused to open. If anything was being yelled or said the ringing in her ears drowned it out. Eventually, however, her hearing returned. "Yui!" A voice called out to her. "Yui, come on! Get up!" Another voice chimed in. "Don't you die on me, Senpai!" Another voice yet still, this one more tearful than the rest. "P-Please!" and a much more quiet, "Don't leave me.."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, staring blankly up into the sky from her position on the ground. Around her stood all of her friends, all wearing varying expressions of relief that her eyes finally had opened. "I-I.."

"You must be exhausted.. can you stand?" Yui shook her head.

"I can't.. feel much.."

On cue, she was lifted up by her arms, her head hanging down as she struggled to lift it. A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "I-I'm.. so weak right now, huh..?"

"Hush up now, Senpai. I don't wanna hear any self loathing come out of you right now." Kanji said as she was set down upon his back, wrapping her arms around her legs. "You're the gal of the hour, so what if you're a little weak right now?"

"Mmm.." Her eyes drifted shut, and she began snoring quietly into that boy carrying her's shoulder.

…

A rhythmic beeping stirred her awake, and she's met with the off-white color of a hospital room's ceiling when she finally opens her eyes again. The room is vaguely familiar, being one of the many rooms she had cleaned during her working stint at the hospital. Drifting down, she noticed wires of all forms snaking from puncture points in her arms, which impeded most of her movement. "Oh.." Looking towards the door, she saw a rather amusing sight, Naoto wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping soundly in a hospital chair, her head propped up by a small throw pillow. A quiet "Aww.." escaped her lips as she watched her lover's slumber. The sight itself caused a pang of sadness in her heart, knowing that soon she won't be able to see sights like this in a day's time.

"M-Mmn.." Naoto squirmed slightly, turning over to face the side of the room Yui was in, before opening her eyes. "Hey there.."

"Morning.."

"On the contrary, it is not morning, it is.." She pulled her phone out into view. "Three Thirty.. Six."

"Close enough.." Yui laid back down into her hospital bed. "...How bad was it?"

"You lost three and a half pints of blood, as well as two broken ribs and light trauma to your right lung and stomach.. Not bad enough to keep you here longer, but not benign enough to release you for the night. Your wound, from when he struck you down scarred a bit, we did everything we could have, as well as the staff here." The sleuth explained, wrapping herself tighter into the warm cloth.

"Hmm.. Well, I guess if anything I'll never forget the battle, right?" She chuckled, placing a hand over the wound, tracing the scar tissue with her fingertips. "One last memory before leaving.."

"Mhm.."

"I'm.. Sorry, I guess is the word I'm looking for, right?" She sighed. "If only I were quicker, or stronger, I could have defeated him before he took you all away from me.."

"Hey now.." Naoto sleepily stood from her rather comfortable position, before walking over and grasping Yui's inquisitive hand. "You remember what Kanji-kun said, right? You're that 'gal' of the hour, you shouldn't have time for self loathing.. So just smile, okay?" She leaned closer until she was just mere inches away from her face. "Smile and be happy.."

"Mmm.." Yui brushed her lips against her lovers', before leaning into the kiss.

Finally, she pulled back, and smiled that small, dopey smile. "I love you, Naoto.."

"And I love you, with all my heart.."

 **The End**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo, M here. Fora while I was planning on being all mystical and whatever with this author's note, leading into this next "Arc" of Yui Narukami's life, but instead of that I'm going to be honest. I don't really like writing action scenes, and I think that as I've continued on with this I've gotten better, but... eeehhh? I don't like this chapter. It's awkward like the early chapters of this story, and as I've grown over the couple of years since beginning writing this (I started it around 2016, if I recall correctly) I've tried to shy away from being awkward in my writings.**

 **On another note, I've recently parted ways with my beta reader, so future updates will be even slower as I take time myself to do what they did, until I can eventually find another beta reader. I hope you all will continue to be patient with me as I do.**

 **And again, on another, smaller note, this time on a blue sticky note attached to the other notes, I'll be participating in this year's NaNoWriMo, so for the month of November, or at least until I hit the 50k goal, this story will be on the back burner. But, that isn't a particularly bad thing. With this off my primary radar, I can think of how I want to take this story, and if I want to include or exclude some things. Particularly if I want to deal with the Q game(s) or not. So, I hope that when I come back to working on this in/near December, I'll have everything sorted out neatly. I have the next seven or so chapters done, which all encompass the first Arena game, breaking a chapter after every fight depicted in the game.**

* * *

"Yui Narukami?" A voice asked for the silverette, from behind a desk in the Tokyo PD's Minato ward precinct.

The girl in question stood, foregoing her usual apparel for a more business suit attire, she had known this day was coming, ever since that eventful Golden Week in early 2012. She wore her hair like she had been for months at this point, letting it fall down her back, just past her shoulders. She had thought about wearing high heels for today's occasion, but decided against it. She wanted to look like a professional, not a full blown Office Lady being called down to the local police department for questioning on, by now, a year and a half old occurrence. Walking over to the man, and giving a slight bow, he continued. "Detective Fujioka is waiting for you in Room Six."

Nodding silently, she turned down the hallway that she was pointed down, finding Room Six, or, Interrogation Room Six as it should be called, easily enough knocking twice before opening the door. Inside, sitting on one side of the table, was a man, hunched over the table with hands on his head and a burning cigarette hanging from his mouth, with a graying head of hair that had looked like it had crept back two inches or so from where it should have been. "Sit." The man said, before fiddling with the recorder sitting beside him on the table.

Yui, not wanting to anger the, obviously tired, detective, pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down, pulling the chair back forward to be able to comfortable rest an arm on it. "I'm Detective Fujioka," He started, raising his head to look at Yui. His hazel eyes betrayed at least some foreign ancestry, which were bloodshot from lack of sleep. "I hope you understand why you're here, correct?" She nodded. "Good…" A glint catches his eye, and he looks down towards it, a ring sits neatly around her left ring finger. "Married?"

She shook her head. "A promise ring, certain.. circumstances, are keeping us from tying the knot."

A sound of appraisal came from the man, before sighing and sitting up straight. "Oh well, who you bed is no worry of mine…" He hovers a finger over the record button on the device. "Anything you want to say before we begin?"

"Yes…" She reached down to the floor and grabbed her bag, pulling out a small stack of papers. "As per a previously signed agreement with the head of the Kirijo Group, Mitsuru Kirijo, any items deemed company secrets or dangerous for public knowledge will be expunged from the questioning or will be referred to by code name only."

The man took the papers, reading them and shuffling them about. "...Alright," he said finally, handing the documents back to the girl. "If there's nothing else we'll begin…" The girl nodded, and he pressed the record button. "Detective Fujioka, interrogating one Yui Narukami about the incident in Inaba during Golden Week, Two Thousand and Twelve. The date is December First, Two Thousand and Thirteen.. Okay let's start with the basics.. You had lived in Inaba the year prior, correct?"

"Yes, my mother and father had been chosen as Financial Advisers for a start-up branch of their company overseas, and they sent me to live with my uncle Ryotaro Dojima and my cousin Nanako Dojima."

"Around that time was when the serial murders were taking place, correct? Did you personally know some of the victims?"

"Yes, even if it was only brief I had met the second victim, Saki Konishi soon after my arrival there."

"There was also a rash of disappearances that had occurred around the same time, did you have knowledge of this?"

"Yes."

"Alright.." He pulled out a paper with a list of names on them. "Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Mitsuo Kubo, Naoto Shirogane, Nanako Dojima, and Taro Namatame.. Those are the names of the people who had gone missing, what did they have in common?"

"I don't see how this is related to what I was called down to be asked about."

"For us to understand the event we have to understand what tied the participants together." The man took a drag of his cigarette and puffed the smoke out.

"Hm.. They were all shown on the Midnight Channel, with the exception of Namatame-san."

"And what is the Midnight Channel?"

"The midnight channel was an event that would happen every rainy night, with the TV turned off for the duration of Midnight proper. It was originally thought that those shown on the program was to be the person watchings' soulmate, until it was discovered that the people being shown on the midnight channel went missing and, or died."

"And the reason Namatame was never shown on the Midnight Channel was…?"

"He had never made a Television appearance before in his life, with sudden notoriety from being shown on local television new stations being the catalyst for being a candidate for the Midnight Channel.. Now, can we get onto why I'm here? I have plans later today."

The detective jotted down notes, before nodding. "Fine, now onto what we really want to know.. Reports say that after two months of being off the air, the Midnight Channel suddenly came back, this was around the time you had come back as well, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Now, can you explain in every detail you can, what transpired in those few days during Golden week?"

"But of course."

…

The train ride was nostalgic for Yui as she stared out the window, watching the countryside roll by, humming a quiet tune to herself. It had been two months since she had been to Inaba, and she had missed the sights and smells dearly, including the companionship of a certain blue-haired detective heiress by the name of Naoto Shirogane that she had missed more than being in Inaba itself. Oh, how she missed those soft voiced, face to face chats that could last hours if they wanted them to. She missed the strawberry scented shampoo that she could smell whenever they embraced each other, and most of all she missed her warmth, and the feeling that came with being with the one that you love and adore.

Drifting to sleep because of the rhythmic sounds the train made as it sped down the tracks, she thought back to how it began, in a limo travelling down a foggy road, staffed by a man with a long nose, and a beautiful woman. "Welcome, to the Velvet Room," The long-nosed man would begin. "Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." Followed by a small chuckle and a widening of his, already wide enough, smile. "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

He then would explain the Velvet Room itself, even though Yui would insist that it should have been called something else. "This place exist between dream and reality, between mind and matter… It is a room, that only those bound by a… 'contract' may enter." He would begin shuffling the deck of Tarot cards as he continued speaking. "It may be such a fate awaits you in the near future…"

Finally, he sets the cards down. "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

To which Yui would reply. "Yui Narukami, pleased to meet you, Igor."

…

"So…" The man looked down to his notepad, then back to her. "On your way to Inaba, the first time, you encountered a man by the name of Igor, and a woman by the name of.."

"Oh, Margaret, I am sorry, it had slipped my mind that she hadn't been introduced in the dream I described." She picked up a cup of water she had been given and took a small sip.

"And you had a dream of your first meeting with these two in.. The Velvet Room?"

"Yes."

"Did that alarm you that there might have been something wrong in the first place?"

"At first? No, not at all. I may rarely dream, but when I do it is of events that have taken place already in my life, I had gone through that first meeting several times since leaving Inaba."

"Alright.. And you said that only a select few can have access to the Velvet Room?"

"Indeed, I only know of one person prior to me being a guest in the Velvet Room, but he has been dead for a small handful of years."

"Dead?"

"I'm afraid I, myself do not know the details surrounding his life or his death, Kirijo-san and her friends have only mentioned him in passing a small number of times."

"So being a guest in the Velvet Room, is dangerous, in a way?"

"Of course. Being a guest in the Velvet Room means that you have been chosen to become something greater than yourself, to put everything on the line for your friends and the world as a whole."

"Do you have evidence to back up your claims?"

"But of course, if I may," She pulled a set of photos out of her bag, setting them on the table"I received a scar, during my time as a Velvet Room guest. It reaches from just under my right breast to well over my stomach. As well as small scars scars over my arms and legs." Once the detective had picked the photos up, Yui spoke again. "It's not a normal job to have by any stretch of the word, but it is a job we must carry with us our entire lives."

"Hmm.." He began jotting down notes. "Alright, proceed."

…

The sound of the train's horn awoke Yui from her light slumber as it pulled into the last station on this rail line, Yasoinaba station. The P.A system crackled to life, stating the destination as Yui stood, grabbing her bags while the train was slowing to a stop. "I wonder what everyone's been up to.." She commented as the doors opened, before stepping outside, coming to a sudden realization. "Oh, dammit I never got Yosuke's gift." She sighed, playing back the call she had shared with Teddie the other day for the laughs.

She had received a sudden call from a familiar number during her packing for her trip, and when she picked it up she was met with an ungodly sound that should never come through a phone's speaker. "Hellooooo~ is this Sensei?!"

"Ted…" she sighed, bringing the phone to her face. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm really sorry to bring this up, but I forgot something bear-y important that I had to tell you!"

"Still at it with the jokes, huh…?" She asked herself.

"I have a special request for the souvenirs I'm sure you'll be bringing your bear-est friends!" She could almost see the smile on his face because of the jokes he had been making. "I heard there were sweets you could only buy in Tokyo, can you get some for me, please?"

"Snacks? Uh-huh, sure. I was just planning on heading out later anyways. Anything in particular?"

"Nope! Just some snacks I've never had before, I'm on a quest to find the yummiest snacks ever!"

"Is that right?"

"Mhm! Oh, one more thing! I need you to pick something up for Yosuke as well!"

Reeling from sudden acute hearing loss, Yui put the phone back to her ear. "Is that so? I was planning on getting something for everyone anyways, what do you think I should get?"

"Well, Yosuke's been down in the dumps since his mommy burned his favorite nurse! She was what I called 'scorching hot!' Hehe."

Yui actually dropped whatever she was handling, surprise evident in her eyes and voice. "His… what?"

"Aw, you know what I'm talking about!" No, she really didn't. "His nurse magazines, with the chest examinations, and the bear behinds."

Yui's face heated up on instinct. "O-Oh. I.. I see..." This was out of left field. "And.. you expect me to buy him a replacement?"

"Of course! People who come to visit are supposed to bring presents after all!"

"R..Right.. I'll.. see what I can do."

…

"I fail to see how this is relevant to the case at all…" The detective sighed, opening a fresh pack of cigarettes and lighting a new one.

"You're the one who wanted every detail of my return…" She waved away the cloud of smoke he blew her way. "Besides, that was the last conversation I had with Teddie before the incident."

"Hmm.. you say this man's name is Teddie.. Is this one of the secrets as listed by the clause you had signed with the Kirijo Group?" She shook her head.

"No, that is his name." She sipped her water again. "We haven't reached the timeline where I had come into contact with Mitsuru-san yet."

"A man named Teddie.." He commented. "Okay, continue."

…

The sun had just started to lower in the sky by the time the train had pulled into the station, blanketing Inaba and the surrounding countryside in a gorgeous orange light. "Well… I'm here. Now what should I do?" She looked around, then down at her phone. Suddenly, a small figure catches her attention, wearing white sweater with a pink dress and a brown skirt. "N-Nanako?!" She asked, more out of surprise in seeing the little girl sitting by herself at the train station than anything else.

The small girl smiled at finally being noticed. "Big sis!" She hopped off of the bench and skipped over to the elder girl.

"You came to meet me all on your own?" Yui asked, kneeling down to be face to face with her cousin-turned-little sister.

"Yeah! Dad gave me money for the bus!" She held up her bus ticket with an infectious smile. "Dad said he couldn't make it, so I came instead." She giggled and wrapped her arms around Yui's abdomen. "Welcome home, big sis!"

"And I'm glad to be back, Nanako…" Yui commented, hugging her little sister back.

…

"Nanako Dojima… Your little sister?"

"Yes, well… It's a little complicated."

"Do tell," The detective explained, twirling his pen in his hand.

"Back when I first arrived at Inaba, it was just Uncle Dojima and Nanako-chan. Her mother had died a couple of years prior to my year stay, and it had strained their relationship almost to the point of breaking." She sighed. "She took to me like a fish to water, after so long, finally having someone to sit there, and play with her must have been so relieving for her. Yosuke coined the 'Big Sis' term, and it's stuck ever since."

"And do you keep in contact with her and your uncle?"

"I call to check up on them whenever I can, and I'm planning a trip to inaba sometime next year."

"So you're rather close to them, would you say you're closer to them than your own parents?"

"You're getting off-track again, Detective."

"Right, right… So, you return to Inaba halfway through Golden Week, meet your cous- little sister, return home, and then what?"

"We made dinner, and then we ate it with Uncle Dojima. After a catching up session, and the unpacking of my things, I retreated to my room for the night, when I started hearing the pitter-patter of rain on my window. By this time it was a minute or so before midnight, and because of the area Inaba is situated in geographically, rain itself isn't an uncommon occurrence, but it felt.. off, to me."

"Off?"

"Like Déjà vu, you know? Like I was reliving my first time watching the Midnight Channel. Everything that I had fought for had been to stop it, and we had succeeded, but there was something that gnawed at me. So I unplugged the TV that had been in my room, and sat down on the couch."

…

It felt strange, remembering the rumor behind the Midnight Channel in such pristine conditions for the Midnight Channel to appear. She was drawn to the unplugged television in front of her, hunched over, her elbows resting on her knees as she watched the black screen. The clock in her peripheral struck midnight, and Yui sighed. "Of course, it is go-" Just as she was getting up, the TV cut to life, surprising Yui into silence. Static filled the screen until it faded, then words appeared on the screen, followed by a rather overzealous voice.

"Rivals.. they are.. friends, yet powerful foes!" A collage of pictures of the Investigation Team appear for a split second. "The desperate fighting program amongst high school students!" The camera changes to the view of a Western-style wrestling arena, and it pans around the crowd before zooming into the ring. "A new legend is about to start!"

"May the manliest of all men, come on down!" A person who looked suspiciously like Teddie shouted, before the camera cut away and the previous voice started up again.

"Teddie?!" Yui shouted just before being shocked into silence again.

The next image on the screen was of her, with a Kama sickle with a metal ball and chain protruding from the handle lodged in the ground by it's blade. "Nobody touches her precious Nanako! The Sister-Complex Queenpin of Steel, Yui Narukami!" followed by Yui saying "It's only Natural." while the image broke apart, showing a stat card for her.

"W-Wha-?!"

"Wage slave in the bonnies by day, hero by night!" The voice continues, cutting to an image of Yosuke kneeling in the shadows, while his weapon of choice, two Kunai, sit in the spotlight. "Captain Ressentiment, Yosuke Hanamura!" Followed by a break away to a stats page for her right-hand man, accompanied by "Everything that bores me has got to go!"

"Oh, that bear-"

"A spunky dragon with deadly legs!" It was Chie's turn in, well, out of the spotlight as she was introduced, with a pair of her specially made shoes sitting in the light. "The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood! Chie Satonaka!" You get the idea, followed by "You need to eat more meat!"

"He is so-"

"Please escort me to the ring, my prince! The Unconquerable Snow Black, Yukiko Amagi!" She was shown holding a parasol, with her weapon, a folding fan sticking out of the ground by the edge of the wood. Again, followed by a quip by said girl. "I'll finish you in one strike!"

"As soon as I get my hands on him.."

"Blooming roses and bulging muscles!" Yui sighed. Kanji was shown, with his folding chair, his weapon of choice, framed with a rose atop of it. "The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, Kanji Tatsumi!" Yui was already typing in that bear's number into her phone. "Deep in the realms of romance!"

"The body of a child and the brain of a genius, The Two Thousand IQ Killjoy Detective, Naoto Shirogane!" Yui froze, staring at the screen. "Is this an army of idiots?" Was the quip chosen for Naoto.

The voice continued, the camera cutting in time with the words flashing on screen. "Fight! And survive to the one throne waiting at the end!" The words "Fierce Fights" slide on screen in front of Teddie standing atop a staircase, wearing a military style hat with a cigar hanging from his mouth. "The P-1 Grand Prix where fierce fights will be fought! The battle begins tonight!"

The picture returns to static, and soon the TV cuts off again, leaving a dumbfounded Yui, staring into the screen with a whirlwind of emotions simmering inside her. That night, from several houses in Inaba, a chorus of four voices yelled out simultaneously in shock and surprise, at both the 'commercial' that had been shown, and the sudden return of the Midnight Channel.

…

"So.. The Midnight Channel returned, and on it, instead of the next victim, was.. a wrestling promo?" The detective scratched his chin lightly, looking over the notes. "And it was hosted by your friend, 'Teddie?' Isn't that a little.. odd?"

"You don't think that crossed my mind? Not three months after I fought and almost died to end the Midnight Channel, it suddenly comes back out of the blue? I found it more than a little odd." Yui sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "At first, I thought it was a joke. I mean, why would my friends and I duke it out in some tournament? I had originally chalked it up to be a Teddie prank, a prank that risked me tanning his hide and using it as a carpet, but still a prank."

"Hm.. Carry on."

…

Yui took two comprehensive steps backwards, before falling back onto the couch. Every time she tried to put her thoughts into her voice she could only come out with fractions of sentences. Finally, a whole three minutes after the Midnight Channel was over, she could speak properly. "Sister-Complex… Queenpin of… Steel?" She shook her head, it had to be a joke, it just had to be. A strained laugh escaped as she tried rationalizing the statement made about her. "There's no way.. I'm not a siscon. That bear is so going to be pinned to a skinning rack by the time I get my hands on him."

She had her phone out in record time, before pounding in the number of that damned bear's phone, before hitting the call button, listening to it ring.. and ring.. and ring..

"Hey, this is Teddie! I'm bear-y sorry that I can't come to the phone right now! If you leave your message, I'll be sure to to get back to you when I can, buh-bye!" Followed by a beep.

With a sigh of frustration and the press of the End Call button, she went looking through her contacts list for the next best person, commenting quietly on how oddly normal Teddie's answering machine message was. "D.. E.. F.. G.. H.. Hanamura, here he is."

She let herself sink deeper into the couch while listening to the ringing, waiting for the boy on the other side to pick up. Finally, after four rings, the line connected, and a very timorous sounding boy picked up. "H-hello? This is.. Yosuke."

"Yosuke? Are you alright?"

"It-It's nothing, I just freaked out when you called all of a sudden! Yeah, that's it.. What's up? Oh, hey when do you wanna meet?"

Yosuke was never one to sound timid or anxious, he was clearly hiding something, and Narukami had a very good idea as to what he was, having just witnessed it himself. "Yeah.. That's not why I was calling, you of all people should know why I'm calling so suddenly.." She sat back up. "You saw it too, right? The Midnight Channel?"

"H-Huh? What do you mean, Midnight Channel? Pssh, how tired are you, come on Yui." Panic was evident in his voice.

"Yosuke?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Did you know when you panic you don't call me 'Partner' or 'Narukami-chan?' You call me Yui." She sighed. "Did Teddie not tell you? I decided to come today instead of later." She crossed one leg over the other. "I figured you wouldn't think I could have seen it, so I gave you a call."

Caught red handed, Yosuke let out a defeated groan. "Well, I uh.. Assumed you weren't here yet, so I didn't want to rely on you.."

"Some people never change, do they? So, what says you, 'Captain Ressentiment?' You're not gonna leave this be?" A small, playful smirk was evident on her face as she called him the weird nickname the promo had called him.

"W-Hey, did you really have to zero in on that part?" She laughed quietly at the backlash she was getting. "Besides, did you see how they called you the 'Sister-Complex Queenpin of Steel?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dear sir.." She leaned back into the couch, before letting out a quiet yawn. "It's got a nice ring to it at least, 'Queenpin of Steel.' Sounds… exciting."

"You think?!" Yosuke more or less screamed into his phone, before regaining his composure. "Oh, I think I should mention. That program isn't the only weird thing that's been happening recently. Teddie, Rise, and Kanji are all missing."

For a few moments, for the third or fourth time that night, Yui was stunned into silence as she processed what she was hearing. "Teddie, Rise, and Kanji..? There's no way that's a coincidence. Alright, let's meet up like we planned, at our usual spot, at the Junes food court."

"Roger that, Partner." She wasn't going to lie, being called that again sent a small volt of electricity run up her spine, causing her to shiver. She missed this, the thrill of piecing together a case, along with her right hand man, her two best friends, her old Idol, the stupid, yet lovable Kanji, and the love of her life.

She was about to hang up when something crossed her mind. "Oh, crap.. sorry, Yosuke, but I'm afraid I forgot to pick up your Souvenir before leaving Tokyo."

"Hm? A souvenir? Don't worry about it, man." She could almost see his shrug.

"You sure?" Her smirk was returning. "I thought you were really looking forward to it.." She sighed, shaking her head. "Those nurses.."

"Nurses? What're you talking about, nurses?"

"Teddie told me about what happened and asked me to get you a replacement.. He said you were crushed that they were burned."

"W-Wait, this is all-"

"I didn't know you were into nurses.. and to think, I got to see so many of them when I worked at the Hospital.. I bet you would have been drooling at the eye candy.. r-right?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing, and fell over onto her side, giggling freely at the expense of her friend. She had pulled her phone away to wipe tears away that were forming, so his reply was almost missed by the girl. "Oh, haha very funny. If you're gonna be like that, need I remind you of the time you almost went full Kanji at the sight of Rise in a swimsuit at the beauty pageant, or when Rise's shadow had you wrapped around her finger?"

"And?" She asked, after she finally put the phone back to her ear. "I was, and am, a big Risette fan, what do you expect? That I have some fetish for Idols?" She shook her head. "Nah. I'm a girl of simple tastes, y'know?" She pushed herself back up into a sitting position. "But Nurses?"

"If that's how you're gonna be, trying to wind me up, then you can just stay home, jerk."

"Too late~" She sung. "I arrived in Inaba this afternoon, can't go back now. Well, I'll see you and everyone else tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

…

"Was Yosuke Hanamura the only person you contacted that night?"

"Yes, I went to sleep soon after."

"You didn't contact anyone at all? Not even the other participants in the 'P-1 Grand Prix?"

"Why would I? We were meeting in the morning anyways."

"Not even after learning three of your friends had gone missing?" The detective flicked ash from his cigarette, before sucking on it again.

"I had faith in Chie and Yukiko, I knew they weren't going to get taken without a fight, if someone were throwing people into the TVs again."

"If you say so.. So, what happened next?"

…

After waking up, bathing, and getting ready for the day ahead, Yui made her way to Junes, the "invading store chain" that was slowly but surely sapping the life from Main Street. It felt awkward. When she first arrived Junes was looked at as someplace you shouldn't go, but now, a year and some change later it was crowded by everyone and their brother. It was Golden Week, after all. She ran into Yosuke at the elevators, giving each other greetings as they waited for the doors to open.

After what felt like a small eternity, the doors slowly slid open, and a small sea of people filed out of the small corridor, only for another group of people, including the Sister-Complex Queenpin of Steel, and Captain Ressentiment, to fill it within seconds. The cramped quarters would unnerve Yui before, but no longer. It was a short ride to the floor containing their old stomping grounds, the food court. Her slim stature allowed her to slip through the crowd when the door opened, leaving the quiet boy in the dust, so as to get to the open air of the food court quicker.

Spotting two of her closest confidants, she made her way over, sitting opposite them. "Morning," She sighed. "It's good to see you again, Chie, Yukiko."

"Welcome back!" The brunette cheered, almost hopping over the table to embrace the silverette. "We missed you!"

Yui, who was wrapped in an almost bone crushing hug, could only laugh. "I missed you all as well," A couple seconds passed. "C-Can you.. let go? Can't really.. breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" She pulled away and sat back down. "But anyways, the guest of honor has finally arrived! Tokyo's been treating you well?"

"Only as good as it can be, I guess." Yosuke, who had finally arrived, sat down beside her.

"Uh.." Yukiko shared glances with the two brunettes. "Should we tell her?"

"Nah," the boy waved his hand. "She already knows, she saw it last night."

"Mhm, I called Yosuke about it last night, isn't that right, Captain Ressentiment?" She snickered, earning a glare from the boy.

"Just give it a rest already." He groaned.

"Nope~"

"Well, anyways, this has turned into a pretty thrown together reunion, hasn't it?" The raven-haired girl added, all but oblivious to the joke. She finally smiled, speaking again. "But I'm glad you're back."

Meaningless chit-chat followed that; mainly Yui being bombarded with questions about what life was like in Tokyo, how she was adjusting to living in the big city again after a year away, if she had made any friends. Then, finally, when the well began to run dry, Yosuke stood proudly and cleared his throat. "Well, it sucks we can't hang out more, before jumping into another mystery. But to celebrate our partner's return.." He had a hard time containing the smile on his face, it was evident he had been waiting, possibly since the return of the Midnight Channel itself, last night, to say this. "I hereby reinstate the Investigation Team in response to the Midnight Channel going back on the air last night!"

There was a short round of cheers, Yukiko looking, herself, to be about ready to jump into the air. "Just hearing that name again gets me all fired up! Yeah, let's do this!" Chie pumped her fist into the air.

Yui chose, instead to add to the public spectacle, to begin clapping, and she was soon followed by the two other girls. "I.. don't think the applause is necessary."

"Why not?" She asked, before standing on the bench she was sitting on, and throwing an arm around Yosuke's shoulder. "It's been months since we've seen each other, why not let us applaud a reason for us to come together?"

The other two girls chuckle as Yosuke slides her arm from over his shoulder. "Anyways, let's get cracking, this is no laughing matter. No one's heard from Teddie, Kanji, or Rise over the past few days. Was it just those three?"

"Yeah, I got a hold of Naoto-kun, but I didn't tell her about the Midnight Channel. She's been really busy with work, hasn't she?" Chie looked over to Yui, and the other girl nodded.

"I try not to bug her when she's on call, the last thing she told me was that she's been in touch with some guy from the Board of Public Safety." She leaned over into the table, resting her chin on her arm.

"One thing's been bothering me though," Yukiko spoke up. "The picture on the TV was really clear. If this were the old Midnight Channel, the victim would already be inside, but from what Teddie was telling us before he disappeared, it's been clear on that side."

"You're right.." Yui hummed. "Plus, this is the first time such a large group of people have shown up on the Midnight Channel. Adding onto that, as far as we know all of the people shown last night are on this side."

"And what's up with those insulting descriptions, anyway?!" The brunette fumed. "Once I find the one responsible I swear I'm going to pummel them into the dirt."

"Putting that aside.." Yui rose up, and sighed deeply. "Teddie's what bothers me the most, I mean.. He was acting like the host of that show, adding onto that he's suspiciously missing."

"Yeah," Yosuke added, finally sitting back down. "It smells fishy, alright."

"But I don't think Ted would play a prank like that, and for no reason?" Chie shook her head.

"I guess.. the only way we're going to find out is by checking out the other side of the TV."

"But won't we be stuck? Without Teddie to give us an exit.."

"Well, I had Teddie leave the exit open on that side. I mean, what if we were half asleep and fell into the TV on accident?"

".. What?" Yui droned. "Who would ever.. You know what?" She sighed. "Whatever, I'm not gonna put it past some people."

"Anyways, it sounds like it's safe for us to go and investigate, then."

"Mhm. Is everyone ready?" Yui stood with a stretch. "There's no doubt there is something going on over there."

"We're all good to go, just give the word." Yosuke stood, followed by Chie and Yukiko. "To be honest, though. I had a feeling something would happen, you seem to bring excitement wherever you go."

…

A short trip down a floor, into the electronics department of the Junes supermarket, and they were faced with a familiar TV, in a familiar corner of the department. To the regular onlooker, they just looked like three teens debating on buying a television, but to them, they were nervously waiting for the crowd to, if not disperse, than thin, as to not arouse much suspicion, after the debacle early on, and later in their first adventure, when Yui had, on both occasions, seen the inside of a police interrogation room. "There's.. so many people." Yui sighed, looking around.

"Well.. It is a holiday, so there's a lot of shoppers.." Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck idly.

"Y'know.. Since it's been awhile, I'm kind of nervous…" Yukiko commented.

Feeling the same, Yui cautiously held her hand out, touching the screen, causing it to ripple slightly in reaction. "So I guess we can feasibly still do it.." She commented, before pushing her hand in further.

"W-Wait! There are still people in this aisle!" Chie quietly yelled, pulling Yui away from the screen.

A few tense seconds later, people began to vacate the area. "Get ready!" Yosuke called out, causing the three girls to nod. A few seconds later, they slipped through the screen.

…

The detective stared down at his notepad. "You… entered the TV?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I just find it hard to believe that you can access another world by pushing yourself through the screen of a TV."

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is your choice." She sighed. "Anyways, after going through the motions for a whole year, entering and exiting the TV. You become accustom to the waxing and the waning of the pressure that pulled us to our destination.. But, this time was different. It didn't feel, or look natural."

"How so?"

"Hm." She rubbed her chin, trying to remember. "Normally, it was just a light pulling in a direction. Going through it, it's like.. a white background, with black pulses of light as you go through, until you come out on the other side. But it changed. The colors became inverted, and it became a lot more foreboding. The calm pressure became oppressive, like.. it was trying to rip us apart."

"Al.. right." He scratched his head with the back of his pen. "So, you went through the Television. Got separated, I presume?" She nodded. "You got separated.. and what did you see?"

…

"Aaahh!" Yui screamed as she came out of the portal, suddenly being faced with a familiar sight before crashing to the ground with a loud yelp. "O-Ow.." She rolled over onto her back, from her front. "Right on the scar.." She curled up, cradling her abdomen as her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

Eventually, the pain subsided and her eyes dried up, and she was left to stare up at the sky, and at the cherry blossoms outside of the school gate, that she remembered so fondly.. Wait, why does this look like the school gate? Her eyes darted around, confirming that, indeed, this is the school gates. "What the-" She scrambled to her feet, and was finally able to get a full 360 view of the area. In front of her, stood Yasogami High, the school she attended mere months ago. Behind her, was a sea of people. "How the-?! How can so many people be in the TV?!"

To her left, a TV screen appeared, facing the crowd, but at an angle that let Yui see what was on the screen. "Hell~o!" Yui's gaze snapped to the screen. "Boys and girls of Yasogami!" An image of Rise was on the screen, dressed in a rather odd looking Idol costume. "Sorry for the wait, all you lovelies, but In just a few moments, we'll commence the P-1 Grand Prix! Is everybody ready?!"

The crowd went wild, with cheers and whooping being vocalized by a large majority of the crowd. "What do you all say to having a small opener while we finish setting up?!" The crowd went wild again. "Alright! Well, here we have two lovely ladies from our very own Yasogami!" The image changed from Rise to that of a live feed of Yui, who was still looking around, trying to figure out how so many people could be inside the TV. "In one corner! A fan favorite, runner up in the Miss Yasogami beauty pageant! The Sister-Complex Queenpin of Steel, Yui Narukami!" Half of the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles, with another, smaller portion outright booing the girl. "And in the other corner!" The feed cut to a figure wreathed in white light. "She's captured the hearts of many a student, girl and boy alike with her boyish looks and her cold demeanor, The Two Thousand IQ Killjoy Detective, Naoto Shirogane!" The other half of the crowd erupted, shocking Yui, as she had turned around to face the opening in seemingly space itself, that let the girl in question had walked through once her introduction had been complete.

"Hello, Senpai."

"N-Naoto!" The girl was slightly more surprised than she should have been, she knew from the promo that her girlfriend just had to be in it eventually. "I thought you were away from town because of work?"

The girl nodded. "It was a surprise to me that I came back so soon, as well. I was following a group when we must have gotten separated.." She smiled. "But it's good to see you again, I'm sorry for not texting earlier."

"N-No, no. This is a surprise to me as well, the Midnight Channel came back so suddenly, as well as Rise, Kanji and Teddie suddenly went missing. Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and I were just popping over to check it out, when the same happened to us."

"Are you sure you all got separated on accident?" The bluette crossed her arms nonchalantly.

"What do you mean..?"

"What I mean is, that you're way too clingy. They must have waited for you to go in a while before going in themselves. That is what I would have done." She shrugged, before shifting the weight over to her other foot. "Who, in their right mind, would send someone good morning and goodnight texts when they know the recipient won't respond?"

"Nao.. to, you don't really mean that, d-do you?" Yui took a step away, her hand, out of reflex, reached up for her hair, a tick she would go into when she was anxious, or scared, and began to play with it, twirling some strands around her finger.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" She sighed. "I knew you were always a little dense, but come on. Where do I begin with your flaws?" She looked up into the sky. "Your jokes are unfunny, your voice is grating, your cooking skills are mediocre at best, and I was under obligation to say that your food was delicious because you were so smitten with me, and.. Oh, your breasts look like they haven't grown since you were ten."

Yui shook her head and backed away another step. "W-What are you saying?" Naoto wouldn't say stuff like this, she wasn't that kind of person. "I-I thought we were.."

"What? Friends? Girlfriends?" She smirked. "Don't make me laugh. I was under obligation to be as close to you as I was because you were a prime suspect in the serial murders and kidnapping cases." She held her hand out dismissively. "After all, you're just an emotional train wreck of a person. Who would ever, if given the choice, be friends, or god forbid, lovers with you?"

Yui fell to her knees, something shattering within her that she didn't know could actually shatter. "Y-You.."

"I. Mean. Every. Word." Naoto began to step closer, one of her hands pulling her revolver out of it's holster. She noticed Yui staring, rather blankly, and shook it in her hand. "Recognize it? I'll admit, I never expected to get a weapon from you. I was surprised to find that it was actually better, in almost every way, than my older revolver."

Yui's eyes were traveling as she waved her gun back and forth, but only slightly. "Please.. tell me you're joking.."

She sneered down at the girl. "Didn't you hear me earlier?" Naoto spun the revolver around, and grabbed ahold of the barrel tightly, before swinging the gun at the kneeling girl, smiling at the audible impact of pistol-grip meeting flesh, and the shrill yelp that accompanied it. "You never cease to amaze me with just how.. stupid you really are."

The sudden impact caught the girl off guard, the sheer force of the impact causing her to be easily knocked over onto her side. By now, she was visibly, and audibly, sobbing. "I-I.." She heard the clicking of the revolver's hammer being pulled back, and her eyes closed. "Make it quick.."

"Hm? 'Make it quick?'" She laughed. "Make it quick?!" She pulled back her foot, and kicked the girl in the gut. "Why should you be shown mercy, Yui?! Because you thought we had something!?" Yui yelped louder when she was kicked again. "Trash like you doesn't deserve the easy way out! Just because you asked I'm going to make it as painful as possible!"

Just a few more painful moments later, and Yui felt like she was dying. Every kick from the girl felt aimed directly towards the scar bisecting her abdomen, and she was sure, if it hadn't already, it was going to split open anew due to all of the trauma she was being dealt. Suddenly, a loud, desperate voice filled both of their heads. "Naoto! Stop! For the love of god, you're hurting her!"

"R-R-Ri-" Another sharp kick, and another howl of pain. "Rise?!"

Suddenly, the kicks ceased and the sound of metal and wood impacting concrete was heard, along with receding steps. Yui finally dared to open her eyes, with tears filling her eyes, both old and fresh, making it sting from it's selaine."N-Naoto..?"

''Sen..pai..'' The girl collapsed to her knees, and covered her mouth in a feeble attempt to stop her sobs from being heard.

The silverette finally dared to sit back up, fighting the excruciating pain that pulsed erratically from both her jaw and abdomen. One of the sleuth's hands drifted towards Yui, yet reeled back after she visibly flinched. A loud, and rushed "I'm sorry!" escaped her lips. "I'm sorry I'm so clingy, I'm sorry my voice is weird, I'm sorry I send you so many texts when I know you won't respond. I-I'm.."

"W-What are you-?"

"I'm sorry for thinking we were so close!" Yui screamed when Naoto tried to touch her again. "I get that you might actually hate me, deep down, b-but I wish you wouldn't have lead me on for so long!" She shook with anger, and shoved the girl away when she tried to touch her.

"What are you talking about, I said no such thing!" She was finally able to grab ahold of the hurt girl. "You're talking utter nonsense, I would never say those things about you!'' Naoto's normally calm hands were shaking with a flurry of emotion. "I.. What about what you said to me?"

Yet again, Yui had shoved the detective away, more out of fear of being hurt again. "I didn't say anything, you were the only one talking!" One final attempt was made by Naoto to reach out to the girl, only to be smack away, before Yui was suddenly upon her, pushing the girl to the ground, and straddling her abdomen while keeping a tight grip on the collar of the girl's cardigan. "I.. I-" Her vision became blurry once again, and she tried to force the oncoming torrent away, she was supposed to be angry right now, she was going to pay the girl back for the abuse she had just gone through. She bawled her fist up, and raised it over her head, making to strike the girl. A few, tense seconds pass, fearful eyes stare into fearful eyes. Finally, she wavers, her first falls limply to her side. Finally, she broke, collapsing on top of her lover, then the dams broke.

Even if she was in full flight-or-fight mode, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her. After all, even if the feelings given to her were fake, what she, herself felt was true. Carefully, the prone girl brought her arms around Yui, trying to comfort the girl the best she could. A quiet, choked "I'm sorry." escaped Yui's lips as she sobbed into the other girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry.."

"I forgive you.." By now, Naoto had calmed down considerably, and she was gently caressing Yui's back, something that she had found could help considerably in calming the girl down. "But I'm being honest, I never said anything like what you claim." She let the information stew, in her eyes, she and Yui had been having a fair fight, and was on the verge of coming out the victor as stipulated by the rules of this 'tournament', before she had been snapped back to reality by her friend's desperate pleas. "Unless.." The pieces began to form together. "That Rise that contacted us was clearly not the one goading us into fighting. And then there's the issue of that Teddie.. Why would our Teddie do something like this?" With a little egging on, she had gotten Yui to get off of her and sit beside her, letting her get up. "And then there's this crowd. There is no feasible way this many people could be inside the Television all at once." Her eyes scanned the crowd that was gathered to watch the fight, until she found one who stood out. The figure she spotted was almost formless, a dark mass of mist, and when she looked around, she began to see more and more of them. "This has to be an illusion.."

"An illusion?" Yui asked, wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes. "So.. like a dungeon? But no one's been thrown into TVs recently, from what I've heard.." Now that the sudden emotional distress had passed, and her brain had finally been set straight, Yui's gears began to turn as one. "If this really is like Yukiko's Castle, or Heaven.. Then they would have to have seen at least one aspect of their lives as a tournament.."

"It could be.. No, no.. I don't want to jump to conclusions." Naoto shook her head.

"Booorring!" A voice rang out, and a monitor flew into the area. "Where's the fight?! You're supposed to be fighting!" The Teddie look-a-like shouted.

"We aren't falling for anymore of your tricks." Naoto declared, after standing up. "We know that you're manipulating our words and our vision."

"Ooh! You really are a quick one, Nao-chan!" The Teddie on screen clapped a few times. "But you're still going to have to fight, or you're not going anywhere!"

"Is that so? I was under impression that the tournament had yet to get underway, and our fight was to be an 'opening' for it." Naoto shot back as she helped Yui back up. "So whatever unmentioned rules you had set into place have yet to come underway, is that correct?"

"Well, even if it was, that's no reason to leave a fight half finished!" He fumed. "Where's the blood, the sound of metal scraping flesh?!"

"You'll get none of that from us, bear." Yui said, dusting herself off. "I'd rather save that for when I hang you up on a drying rack, you overzealous maniac."

The bear growled, before yelling. "Fine!" A door appeared before them. "Proceed through the door, the preparations are complete." With that, the picture cuts out and the TV fades away.

Naoto and Yui share a look between each other, before staring down the doorway, it being more like a cut in space than an actual doorway. "Well.." The detective had started speaking, before seeking out Yui's hand with her own. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

A smirk appeared on Yui's face as she stared down the opening. "Yeah.. Let's." With that, the two walked through the entrance, before becoming wreathed in white light.

…

"Welcome, to the velvet room." When Yui had opened her eyes, she found herself back in that familiar limousine, travelling down that familiar foggy road.

Yui noted how the person welcoming her had a largely more feminine voice than her usual greeter, and she found that the only residents were herself and Margaret. Odder than her being alone with the other woman, was the fact that she was here at all. "Wasn't.. Didn't I fulfil my contract?"

"This room is tied to your fate," Margaret responded, being as cryptic as she could have been. "Nothing that occurs here is meaningless." She closed the book she had been reading before Yui had arrived. "Though you reached the end to one journey, you find yourself here again. This shows that you will once again be faced with a question."

"And that question might be..?" Yui asked, rubbing her still hurting abdomen.

Margaret chuckled. "You know all too well that you, yourself will have to find that out, dear guest.. But, what happens from now onwards will upset your status quo. You may have opened the door once already, but all things change. Nothing ever remains the same." She reached under the table to her left, retrieving a Kusarigama, the weapon Yui had been pictured with in the tournament preview, and handing it to the girl. "What you gained before will also change, over time. You will have to face them once again."

Wordlessly, Yui took the weapon, and nodded. She knew what she had to do, fight her friends and come out on top. "I understand."

The woman simply smiled. "Very good, now. Show me how you proceed down the path that awaits behind the door you've opened." Margaret waved her farewells, and Yui's vision faded away.

To be continued 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, November is through. That means I'm back to this. Yaa, time for celebration! No? Okay. Be that way then. You people are no fun.

Once Yui was on the other side of the door, she opened her eyes. "Is this.. The music room?" Images flashed through her mind of time spent, honing her skills with the trumpet with her good friend Ayane. She could even see her seat, well, now it was bound to be someone else's, but it still remained her's in her heart. "Whoever's in here has a real attention to detail.." Everything, down to the scuff marks on the floor and large instruments were there. Chairs with uneven legs were still uneven. "If it weren't for this atmosphere and bits of police tape everywhere, I'd have thought I was back at Yasogami.."

Suddenly, the PA system crackled to life, with Rise, or someone pretending to be Rise, calling out. "Hello, boys and girls of Yasogami!" She continued. "We apologize for the long wait, but now we're finally ready to bring you the P-1 Grand Prix!"

The building itself seemed to reverberate with cheers from outside. No, the cheers were inside the building. Taking a look around it seemed like where the room normally was supposed to end, it simply continued on. Almost infinitely. Rise's impersonator handed the mic over to another person, and Teddie, or who Yui assumed to be Teddie, spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The cigar in his mouth seemed to defy the laws of gravity. "Now that all of our contestants are ready, let me welcome you all to the P-1 Grand Prix!" The roaring became even louder. "Teddie what the hell's-?!"

"Shut it, Sensei! You always did talk too much!"

"Wha?!"

"Now, will the next challenger please step forward!"

A part of the wall descends, and behind it, nothing but light, an almost blinding amount of light poured into the small room. Through squinted eyes and her hands, she could see someone in making their way through the doorway, but it was impossible to tell. Once the wall slammed back up, it revealed Yosuke. "Oh Jesus.. Yosuke why don't you say something next time?"

"Sorry, it was kinda hard to see.. So, I take it Teddie is gonna make us fight?"

"Looks like it.. Although, I've been thinking of a way to get through without fighting.."

"So does that mean I'm the winner if you refuse to participate?" Yosuke's expression was the same, but his tone was different. "You know if you forfeit you won't be able to see Nanako-chan, right?"

"W-Wait.. Nanako's here?"

"Yeah, Teddie has her, I saw her earlier."

"Teddie..? That bastard."

Yosuke shifted from one foot to another. "Is bastard the only insult you know? I think you've called all-out enemies bastards."

"Of course I know more insults than bastard, I'm not-.. Wait.."

"You seem to can't throw one thing away about your old self, huh Partner? You're still obsessed with Nanako." He snickered. "Siscon."

"Yosuke I swear to god, now is not the time for games, We need to get to Nana-"

"It's probably too late. It has been a while since I've seen her."

"Ko.. What..?"

"Well, you know how it was last year, how she barely survived. I'm saying that you're too late, is all."

"Nanako.." Suddenly, something clicked. "That caught me off guard.. I almost forgot that something's going on behind the scenes.. But." Yui sighed, and let the metal ball in her hand drop, before grabbing the chain. "Fine, if getting to Nanako means going through you.. I'll fight you."

As Yui began to spin the chain, Yosuke looked surprised. "What happened to letting me win by default?"

"Draw your weapon!" Now that the iron ball was spinning on its own momentum, Yui dashed forward, before leaping into the air, making ready to strike.

…

"You were made to fight your best friend?" Detective Fujioka looked down at the notes in front of him. "The only other report of you fighting Naoto Shirogane comes from her herself, none of your other friends witnessed this. Is this correct?"

"Completely, she says that I had fought her, while what I said is what happened on my end. The TV world could never bend reality like that."

A sigh. "Carry on."

…

"Yosuke!" Coming down from the sky, Yui uses her hand to partially stop the spinning chain, in order to direct the ball.

"And we have an early move from the Siscon Queenpin of Steel! How will Captain Ressentiment react?!" Rise's words echoed in Yui's ear.

Yosuke took a hit in the shoulder, and because of Yui falling on him, he tumbled down on the floor as well. With an almost murderous intent behind her eyes, she held up one hand. "Persona! Izanami!" A card appeared in her hand, and she crushed it, letting it flame up and expand. Above her, Izanami appeared, Black fog seeped from her visage, and soon the became spikes.

"Jiraiya!" A sudden gust of wind forced Yui off of her opponent, and she slid to a stop on her feet and a hand.

Yui simply growled, before charging back in. "Change! Fortuna!" Suddenly, her world went dark, and waves began to erupt from her feet. The waves showed her the way to Yosuke, and let her dodge an attack. Falling quickly to her knees, she began sliding under him when she yelled "Attack!" Crushing another card, a wind began to pick up behind her, carrying her chain. In an instant, her weapon was wrapped around the boy's ankles, and he became suspended in the air. Much quieter than last time, Yui changed her persona, and her vision returned. "Do you give up?"

"I've still got fight in m-" Yui's elbow jerked backward, and collided with the back of Yosuke's head.

"Until you surrender, I'll keep hitting you."

A few moments of silence pass, before Yosuke spoke up again. "I surrender.."

Without warning, the chain from around his ankles came undone, and he fell to the ground with a pained sound. When he did, the crowd erupted.

"And the winner is..! Yui Narukami, the Sister Complex Queenpin of Steel!"

"Ow.." Yosuke got up from his position on the ground and rubbed his head. "Drop me a little softer next time?"

"Sorry, sorry. It just sorta happened. Like me finding out about your nurse fetish.. I mean," Yui turned hands on her hips. "Really? Nurses? You always took me as a vanilla kind of guy."

"Oh my god, we are not having this conversation right now, after you dropped me on the head."

"I really need to know, though! Like, I mean they're nurses!"

"Why should I tell you why I have what fetish I have?!"

"How am I supposed to get you another magazine if I don't know what to look for, Yosuke!"

"I never asked you to get me another magazine, dammit!"

"It was under your futon wasn't it?"

The boy sighed. "Yeah.."

Yui snickered, before clearing her throat. "Well then, I guess that's that. Here, let me help you up." Once the boy was up, Yui dusted him off. "Don't worry, I'll pick you up another magazine."

"Yeah, thanks." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

"Onto the important business.. Yosuke, is Nanako really in this world?"

"What?!" By the surprise, it seemed that Yosuke had been lying earlier.

"Nevermind.. I had a run in with Naoto earlier, before this tournament began.. We think whatever's going on is altering what we say, see, and hear. What was I doing to you before I dropped you on your head?"

"You were still going on about my nurse fetish, you were even teasing me like you were last night. It was honestly starting to get uncomfortable.."

"Yeah, I hadn't said a word about it until I was sure that stuff had worn off. It's still odd, though.." Yui began to cradle her chin with her fingers. "What could be so powerful that it bends reality like that..? It doesn't make any sense. Creating dungeons are one thing, but to simultaneously create Yasogami, while creating so many hundreds of illusions, while also warping reality inside the TV.."

"Maybe it isn't a person in here? What if it's like a machine?"

Shaking her head, she began pacing around the room. "I think it's unlikely to be a machine, but still.." She gave a frustrated groan. "Come on, we have to get the bottom of this."

"Yeah, sure. You lead the way." When Yui walked for the door, Yosuke followed. "You know, I think she's beginning to rub off on yo-" A sound like a rock bouncing off metal. Yui turned to inspect what was wrong, only to find her best friend painfully cradling his face.

"An invisible wall..? The losers can't leave?"

"L-Look.. Ow.. Looks like it. Don't worry about me, You go on ahead."

…

"You seemed to be awfully interested in your friend's affinity with nurses." The man stared blankly down at his papers. "Most people would keep quiet about such things, why not you?"

"I'm curious. Why did you become a detective?" Yui uncrossed her legs, and instead folded her arms. "You wanted to put bad guys away, right? You want to know everything about who did what, when, where, and how, right?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it? Just like how you need to uncover everything about a suspect, I need to uncover everything I can about my friends. Back when I moved to Inaba it was menial stuff; how they acted, where they hung out, what foods they liked. How they would react to the high stresses that came with investigating a serial murder case. But as I stayed longer and become close friends with them, I started learning about their deeper problems, For example. Chie is afraid of bugs, Yosuke never truly got over Saki Konishi's death, and for a time in the early months of my stay had developed a crush on me. Kanji has an affinity for all things cute, even though he was supposed to act all tough and stuff. Rise dislikes being treated like a child, Naoto hid her gender, and Teddie was, for a time, afraid of who or what he was."

Yui stopped for a breath. "I began to see what began to make them tick as a person, and well.. I began to hunger for more knowledge. It's like you, Detective. It's like you know a suspect in a case, you know their daily lives and their interactions, but you need to know their inner machinations. Besides, if they trust you enough, anyone will tell you anything you want to know."

…

"If Teddie and Rise are broadcasting their voices through the school, then the-" A loud 'thunk' cut Yui off from speaking, it seems she had run into an invisible wall. "Ow..! Damn maybe I shouldn't have let Yosuke run into this. That really hurt.." She placed her hand up against the wall. It almost felt like, "A rat maze.. put us in a familiar environment and block off areas. Whoever's behind this is toying with us."

Since her painful run-in with a wall, Yui had been moving slower, carefully inspecting every corridor to see whether or not it was passable or not. Whoever must have been watching her must have been getting a kick out of that. "Hey, you!" The sudden sound of someone calling out to her made the silverette jump in surprise, before grabbing ahold of the handle of her weapon. In front of her now, stood a girl in a Yasogami uniform, with striking silver hair. It almost felt like looking in a mirror. Which was all the more evident because of how the mysterious girl's hair was tied, a high ponytail. Not knowing who this person was, or more accurately fearing who she could be, Yui drew her weapon. The chain unraveled itself from the handle, and the ball at the end impacted the ground, leaving a small scuff mark.

"Woah careful with that thing! You could do some serious damage with that to someone if you aren't careful." The surprise on the strange person's faded once Yui had lowered her blade. "Say you're one of those contestants in that there P-1 Grand Prix, right?"

"Y-Yeah.." She went along wrapping the chain back around the handle, "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I thought-"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, missy!" Missy? Aside from that, it seemed like she was really angry. "You can't go around pulling things like that out without student council approval!"

".. Student council?"

"Alright, you're comin' with me." Almost quicker than Yui could realize, the strange new girl had grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away. "I'm putting the kibosh on this tournament right now."

"Wh- h-hey wait! I'm trying to put an end to this, I'm not doing this because I like fighting people." The girl was unabated and continued to walk. "Besides I have a few questions for you myself, and- Hey will you let go!?" Yui finally ripped herself from the girl's vice-like grip.

"What are you doing in here anyways? The only way you could have gotten in was to fall inside the TV.."

"Fall inside a TV?" The girl's blank expression told Yui all she needed to know. "What kinda nonsense are you talking about? Did you hit your head or somethin'?"

"No- at least, not in a way that would make me speak like that." Instinctively, she rubbed her jaw. "I'm Yui Narukami, I was a second year at Yasogami last year. Now, I need-"

"Last year? But you're wearing the uniform right now."

"Huh?" Yui looked down at herself. "Oh, yeah I guess that is right.. This is how I normally look when I'm exploring the TV world."

"Equipment?"

"Yeah, underneath this I have a- you know, nevermind.."

"Well, since you say that you were only here for last year I'm not gonna blame you for not knowing. I'm the new student council president. Nice to meet you."

New student council president? The elections were to take place before the holidays, right? It may very well be possible that this girl was the student council president. Hell, she didn't even know who the student council president was during her year. "Yeah, likewise.."

"Now that I told you about myself, it's time for you te tell me about yourself. You said you didn't want to be in this tournament, right? Then why are you here, and why is it going on in the first place?"

"It's kind of a long story.." Yui sighed as she began explaining the events of the last day or so, well, minus the part that happened at the school gates.

"So your friend started it? The one that looks like a bear?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find my way there so I can get answers as to why this is happening. Now, I still need to ask you-" A sound not all that unlike an explosion shook the building, cutting Yui off and putting her on alert. "That felt like.."

"Come on, as much as I want to help you find your sis we have to figure out where that came from!" And with that, they began running down the hallways.

Running in the TV world can be incredibly tiring, even after training her body for months on end, with Chie, the soccer and baseball teams, and then finally at home when she found that she didn't have much anything better to do, it still took a lot out of Yui to run nonstop, yet for someone who shouldn't have ever been inside the TV, the girl to her left was keeping up pace. Under her breath, Yui noted on how impressive her stamina was.

…

The door to the gymnasium was burst open by the two girls. It had to be where that sound came from earlier, yet initially, there didn't seem like anything was there. Once her eyes began to adjust to the relative darkness, however, it shocked her. An incredible number of chairs were stacked up in humungous columns, it looked like more chairs than even the school had. Some, it seems, was held together by that same police tape that can be found everywhere else. "What the.."

"Who'd go through all this trouble to do something like this..?"

Suddenly, a monitor flickered to life, showing Teddie as always. The bear laughed for a few moments. "On a hot date with someone other than Nao-chan, are we Sensei?"

"Teddie..!"

"Well, not that I care anyway, but you should really keep your mind on fighting!"

"Teddie what is the meaning in all this?!"

"Oo, you look angry! That's what I was hoping to see! Because I know if you get angry you make mistakes!"

Well, he's right there. But still, saving Nanako is important, but she can't just abandon Miss President when this world is still so strange. Just the thought of something going wrong, Yui began to falter. "Hey, you!" The girl spoke up, staring daggers at the screen. "You're the ringleader aren't you?! What do you think you're doing, raising hell like this without running it by the student council!?"

It's strange, at first she just seemed like this stupidly courageous person, but now it looks like she really wants what's best for the school, a far cry from some student council presidents Yui's heard of. The expression Teddie makes throws her for a loop. She looks.. so angry, so fed up with the girl who had just talked down to him. "I'm in the middle of an important conversation with sensei and you butt in! Just who do you think you are?" Then, Teddie's expression turned from malice into one of a dark joy. "You should just go sit in the corner like a good dog! Go on, sit!"

Even from where Yui was, she could see that the humiliation was getting to her. Yui began to judge her distance from the TV, and she took a step closer. "Don't worry, Miss President. Let me deal with this." Yui withdrew her weapon once again. The chain began to unwind again, and yui spoke. Since she was in the presence of someone who didn't know much about the TV world and personas, she had to be quiet. "Persona.. Quetzalcoatl.." Suddenly, instead of falling, the iron ball stopped in mid-air. "To think a womanizer like Teddie would do something like that. Can't you see you hurt her feelings?"

The bear simply huffed at that. "What's so attractive about a liar like her, huh?"

"You must know something about her to call her such things."

When it was evident that Teddie wasn't going to give her an answer, the ball shot towards the screen at breakneck speeds. It impacted with a loud shattering sound, and sprayed broken glass everywhere before the shards fell to the ground due to a sudden downdraft. Despite how the screen was broken, Teddie still spoke through the speakers. "Come on, Sensei. I think your next opponent is tired of waiting for you." before the TV shut off for good.

Smoke erupts from the floor, about twelve paces to Yui's left. Suddenly, Rise's voice comes out from the PA system again. "Ladies and gentlemen! Here we have the start of the second round of the P-1 Grand Prix!" The ball flew back into Yui's hand, and she readied her stance. "After her swift defeat of Captain Ressentiment, she stands ready to take down all in her way! The Siscon Queenpin of Steel, Yui Narukami!" The crowd seems to have followed Yui to this room, and they roared in excitement. "And her opponent, arriving now, the dainty and beautiful! The coldly blunt yet the hotly loved! The Unconquerable Snow Black! Yukiko Amagi!"

From the smoke, Yukiko stepped, and she sighed. "Oh, Yui. I'm glad you're safe. Hm?" Once Yukiko stepped out, Yui had relaxed her stance. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's- uh.. Nothing. Has anything odd happened?"

"Odd?" Yukiko shook her head after thinking for a bit. "No.. I don't think so."

"Look, I have reason to believe that Nanako is in here again, and I'm heading to the announcement room. I need you to protect this girl for me." Yui had put her hand on the quiet girl's shoulder. "She might be a victim in all this."

Yukiko looked surprised for a second, and then what she said threw Yui for a curveball. "Why do I have to do that? It's not like I know her personally or anything."

"Ah, dammit.. Not you too.."

"Hm? What do you mean by.. 'You too?"

"I don't know how, but- The enemy, or Teddie, or.. I don't know anymore, they're doing something to us, and making us fight each other," Yui spoke slowly this time. "I'm going to say this one more time, I'd like for you to protect this girl."

"Sorry.." Yukiko went back to looking down. "I just think what you're saying is sounding really selfish. You always help people who have nothing to do with you, and I admire that, don't get me wrong, but.. Where does that leave us? Your friends keep getting put in dangerous situations because of your self-centeredness."

"Yukiko you of all people should know that I'm not-" Yui caught herself. It was like the words had hit a soft spot, so before she could realize she began to defend herself. "Yukiko.." Yui held her weapon aloft, and the chain began to spin around.

"Narukami-chan?!" The student council president moves to get in the way of Yui but gets yelled back at in response.

"Go find somewhere to hide!"

Another TV crackles to life. "Oooh? Now that's more like our Senpai! You show no mercy to anyone who gets in your way! You're a real bitch with a sister complex alright!"

Without even responding, Yui threw her weapon towards the TV, letting go of it so it could fly towards the target. Once it reached where it was meant to, the chain wrapped around the box tight enough to begin to bend the wood and crack the plastic. "Ares.." Yui slowly formed a fist with her open hand, and in response, her weapon steadily began to tighten around the TV. Flames began to slowly emerge from where the chain was. Once the first was complete, the entire TV shattered. The wood was smoldering, and the smell of burned plastic began invading the room. Suddenly, the ball shot for Yui, alarming the student council president into yelling out her name once more. But, she caught it perfectly. "You need to stay calm right now, Miss President. Go find somewhere to hide until I call for you again."

Yukiko called her persona out and readied for battle, and Yui's lookalike hightailed it away. "Change, King Frost."

Yui's body grew incredibly cold, to the point that she was breathing out fog. "I don't like any of this.. But if it's what I need to do..!" Yui ran towards her friend. "I hope you'll forgive me..!"

To be continued 


End file.
